BLACKEN : The crucial arc
by otter nekopanda
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER 13&14 UPDATE! Woah,,,dengan rakusnya ngupdate DOUBLE CHAP! "Apa Rukia-chan tidak ada artinya bagimu? Sampai-sampai tanpa ragu kau mengambil pilihan untuk membuangnya…"/ Akhir dari pertempuran melelahkan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan melawan Masamune Hidemaru...Please RnR ya..
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe...arigatou buat Aii sakurai buat masukan pairingnya.. Karena otter penggemar Ichiruki jadi multichap kali ini tetang Ichiruki^^Kisahnya ngambil tempat ketika Hitsugaya cs datang ke real world buat mempersiapkan pertarungan dengan arrancar. Dengan paksa, Otter mengulur waktu kedatangan Grimmjow cs menjadi seminggu kemudian. (Sorry Grimm, ...)**

**Summary:Ketika kepercayaan Ichigo dan Rukia digoyahkan oleh pengkhianatan. Akankah Ichigo tetap mempercayai partner shinigaminya itu?  
**

**Desclaimer: Kubo Noriaki a.k.a Kubo Tite  
**

**BLACKEN: The Crucial Arc**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Vol.1 Start the new war!

**~101 tahun yang lalu.**

Terjadi kasus aneh yang melanda Rukongai, dimana beberapa roh menghilang secara tak wajar dan hanya meyisakan pakaian mereka. Kasus aneh tersebut awalnya hanya menimpa para penduduk Rukongai, hingga 9ban-tai Taichou saat itu, Muguruma Kensei pergi menyelidikinya. Sebelum kedatangannya, 10 shinigami dari tim pendahulu yang juga menyelidiki kasus tersebut ikut menghilang dan menjadi korban shinigami pertama kasus aneh tersebut.(Bleach.~Turn back the pendulum)

**~Zaman sekarang, Karakura-chou. Kurosaki clinic.**

Derap langkah Kurosaki Ichigo terdengar dari arah tangga, membuat para anggota keluarga Kurosaki menoleh kearahnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Ohayou MY SON! Mari sarapan bersama ayah!"

"Berisik! Baka Oyaji!"

"Ohayou, Ichi-nii!"

"Ohayou , Karin!"

"Ohayou Onii-chan! Kau bangun cepat pagi ini!"

"Ya…Ambilkan aku nasi, Yuzu..."

"Ohayou! Ichigo!"

"…."

Ekspresi Ichigo berubah masam mendengar sapaan terakhir itu. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Ya… Ichigo hampir saja lupa bahwa gadis Shinigami itu telah 'resmi' menumpang di rumahnya sejak kemarin malam. Semenjak ia dan rombongan 'piknik' shinigami (sebenarnya rombongan penyelidik arrancar..) yang terdiri dari Rukia, Renji, Rangiku-san, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Toushiro (PLAKK!), maksuda saya Hitsugaya Taichou itu datang dari soul society. Dengan acting berurai air mata, Rukia berhasil meyakinkan keluarganya agar boleh menumpang disana.

"Kenapa Ichigo? Pagi ini terlalu cerah untuk bermuka masam seperti itu."

"Diam, nona penipu! Ini semua karena kau!" Ichigo melirik kearah ayahnya yang sedari tadi sibuk menempel di poster Masaki sambil berteriak, 'Istriku! akhirnya kita punya putri ke-3!' membuat muka Ichigo bertambah masam saja.

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan perlahan menuju sekolah beriringan. Sesekali mereka berdebat lalu berbicara dan berdebat lagi. Diam-diam Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berperang mulut dengan gadis itu sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah. Walau sedikit, ia merindukan momen-momen konyol tersebut. Rukia yang merasakan hal yang sama pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah lama sekali… Kupikir aku benar-benar akan mati dan takkan kembali kesini." Gumam Rukia sembari menatap langit lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan merasakan aliran udara menembus tubuhnya. Ichigo yang memperhatikan gadis itu ikut menoleh ke langit.

"Ya…Aku pun merasa duniaku kini telah berubah." Angin semilir bertiup membuat daun-daun berterbangan.

BRAKKK!

Tiba-tiba segerombolan hollow jatuh dari langit menimpa tokoh utama kita yang malang. Ichigo berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari himpitan itu dengan wajah super kesal. "A,apa-apaan sih ini!"

Dari kejauhan, Abarai Renji melesat sambil memanggul zanpakutounya menatap remeh Ichigo yang separuh badannya masih terhimpit hollow. "Yo! Ichigo! Kau punya kesenangan baru rupanya."

"Berisik! Jadi ini ulahmu! Kalau mau nyerang hollow lihat sekeliling dong!" Perlahan hollow-hollow yang topengnya telah ditebas itu mulai menghilang. Renji mendengus, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah tiang listrik dimana seorang roh anak kecil terikat disana. "Anak itu nyaris kena kalau saja aku tidak melempar hollow-hollow itu kearahmu."

Ichigo memperhatikan roh anak kecil itu. Terlihat ia begitu ketakutan dengan mata berair sembari melihat kearah Renji. Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya dan mendekati anak tersebut. Ia memegangi kepala bocah itu dan menatapnya lembut. "Tidak usah takut! Si kepala nanas merah itu Cuma shinigami. Dia akan mengirimmu ke tempat yang lebih aman daripada di sini." Wajah anak itu berubah menjadi lebih tenang. Renji mengeluarkan zabimarunya berniat akan melakukan konshou. Namun tiba-tiba, sesosok shinigami lain muncul di belakang roh anak itu.

"Shinigami? Siapa kau?"

Shinigami pria itu berperawakan tinggi dan berambut putih diikat ekor kuda. Sebelah matanya tertutup perban mata putih dan tatapan matanya terkesan ramah.

"9ban-tai ,cabang Tosho. Masamune Hidemaru. Mulai sekarang saya bertugas di kota ini menggantikan shinigami sebelumnya karena ia ditarik mundur. Salam kenal"

"Oh..pengganti si kuruma…apalah itu."Gumam Ichigo berusaha mengingat nama shinigami berambut afro itu. Renji menyarungkan zanpakutounya kembali dan bersiap masuk ke gigainya. "Kalau begitu, tolong urus roh anak itu, Masamune-san!" Ujarnya. Ichigo bangkit dan menyusul Renji setelah melambai pada roh anak tersebut diikuti Rukia di belakangnya. Sementara shinigami bernama Masamune itu Cuma tersenyum sambil memandang dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Jadi Toushiro-kun…nanti mau makan siang bareng onee-chan?"

"Ayolah..main sama kami!"

"Sudah kubilang, kalian semua berisik!"

"KYAAA! Sikapnya yang cool itu malah bikin gemes!"

Sekumpulan cewek-cewek teman sekelas Ichigo terlihat sedang mengerubungi Hitsugaya-Taichou dengan centilnya. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang berani mencubit pipi mungil Toushiro membuat wajah cool sang taichou berubah super kesal.

Ichigo hanya duduk sambil bertopang dagu di bangkunya. Matanya memandang jauh, memikirkan persiapannya untuk melawan gerombolan arrancar yang siapa tahu akan menyerang lagi. Ini sungguh melelahkan. Setelah menjadi shinigami, ada-ada saja masalah yang mendatanginya.

"HOLLOW!HOLLOW!"

"UGYAAAA!" Bagai tersambar petir, Ichigo terbagun dari lamunannya begitu badge shinigami daikounya berdering keras. Kontan seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh padanya keheranan.

"Wah…sedang santai begini ada hollow…"Gerutu Rangiku sambil memperhatikan ponselnya. "Bukannya ada shinigami yang berjaga? Si rambut putih yang tadi… Sepertinya ia cukup kuat." Timpal Renji . Medengar keluhan anak-anak buahnya, Hitsugaya-taichou membuang nafas berat.

"Oi! Hollownya di dekat sini kan? Berarti itu kewajiban kita! Dasar pemalas!"

"Satu orang saja cukup kan Taichou? Nah…." Rangiku dan yang lain serempak menoleh kearah ichigo sambil mengangkat telunjuk.

"Kau yang pergi, Ichigo!"

"Sudah kuduga…" Gumam Ichigo sweatdrop. Setelah menelan Kon , ia langsung menghambur keluar jendela dengan sosok shinigaminya sambil menggerutu tak karuan.

.

.

Setelah tiba di lokasi, Ichigo hanya mendengus melihat hollow berukuran kecil dihadapannya. "Kemana sih shinigami baru tadi? Padahal Cuma hollow lemah begini." Ujarnya seraya menghunuskan pedang dengan tak acuh. Ichigo menatap hollow itu lekat-lekat. Ada yang aneh dengan hollow ini. Insting dan reiatsunya memang seperti hollow, tetapi baik topeng maupun badannya terlihat belum sempurna.

Sedang asyik berpikir, hollow itu melompat menyerang ichigo yang tengah berdiri lengah. Namun serangannya bukan masalah besar bagi sang shinigami daikou. Dengan sekali tebas ia berhasil menghancurkan topeng hollow tersebut.

"Nah…beristirahatlah dengan tenang…"

Mata coklat Ichigo langsung terbuka lebar begitu topeng hollow itu terkelupas sepenuhnya. Ia memandangi wajah hollow kecil itu dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Di, dia…!"

.

.

"Roh anak kecil tadi pagi?"

Renji dan rukia saling berpandangan dengan wajah heran. "Tidak mungkin Ichigo. Tadi pagi rantai karma anak itu baik-baik saja kok! Lagipula butuh waktu bertahun-tahun jika roh berubah menjadi hollow. "

Ichigo kini makin bingung. Ia memegang dagunya sembari berpikir keras. "Roh anak itu harusnya sudah dikirim ke soul society oleh shinigami baru itu tadi pagi kan?"

Hitsugaya-taichou bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dengan wajah sedikit tegang. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Ini harus dilaporkan keatas."

Kebingungan para shinigami buyar begitu Ochi-sensei memasuki kelas. Pelajaran ketiga dimulai, namun isi kepala Ichigo tetap tidak berada di kelas itu. Wajah roh bocah kecil yang terlihat kesakitan begitu topengnya terlepas itu menghantui pikirannya. "Sial…apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Ichigo!"

Rukia yang sedari tadi melihat gelagat Ichigo itu angkat bicara. "Kau terlalu banyak menanggung beban di pundakmu. Masalah arrancar, maupun soul society. Sekali-kali pikirkan juga kesehatanmu." Ichigo tersenyum kecil . Walau terkesan cuek tapi kata-kata Rukia ada benarnya juga. Ichigo berusaha kembali focus pada pelajaran.

"Nah! Jadi untuk tugas dirumah, kalian cukup buat karya bebas. Terserah mau buat apa yang penting mengandung seni dan keindahan. Kumpul minggu depan!"

Kompak seluruh kelas terheran-heran. Wajar saja, karena kenapa Ochi-sensei yang guru bahasa malah memberi tugas seni rupa. "Kerjakan saja! Terutama kau Kurosaki! Absenmu terlalu banyak, kalau kau tak mengerjakannya aku akan menyemir rambutmu jadi hitam!" Begitulah jawaban guru urakan itu begitu ditanyai.

**~Kurosaki clinic. 08.13 pm**

Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil menguap. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar mencari inspirasi karya bebas apa yang akan dibuatnya. Jujur saja, lebih baik mengerjakan puluhan tugas akademik daripada harus berurusan dengan seni. "Tak apalah! toh masih seminggu lagi…"

"Lebih baik kerjakan sekarang, ichigo! Daripada malas-malasan begitu." Ichigo melirik kearah meja belajarnya. Terlihat rukia tengah serius menggambar sesuatu. "Memang kau buat apa?"

Dengan wajah penuh percaya diri Rukia memamerkan kertas gambarnya."Hehe! Tentu saja lukisan! Bagi pelukis handal sepertiku tugas ini perkara mudah!" Wajah ichigo dipenuhi butiran keringat melihat gambar Rukia yang bahkan lebih konyol daripada anak SD itu. Wajahnya berubah heran setelah melihat gambar itu dari dekat. "Eh…Kenseikan itu…masa'…"

"Benar! Ini Nii-sama!"

Wajah Ichigo makin dipenuhi sweatdrop melihat potret diri Byakuya yang digambar Rukia. Penampilannya memang mirip Byakuya namun wajahnya….Chappy? Spontan Ichigo menutupi mulutnya yang nyaris menyemburkan tawa melihat sosok Byakuya yang cool jadi unyu-unyu begitu. Dengan santai Rukia meraih Kon yang ada disebelahnya dan membatingnya ke wajah Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Bicara soal keindahan dan seni berarti itu Nii-sama!"

"Lalu gadis berkimono disebelahnya ini…kau?"Tanya Ichigo sembari melempar Kon yang lengket di wajahnya keluar jendela.

Rukia memperhatikan gambar gadis berkimono yang mirip dengannya itu."Bukan. Ini Hisana-sama. Kakak kandungku." Ichigo cengo mendengarnya, terlebih melihat ekspresi Rukia yang kini melembut. Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Jujur saja aku sedikit marah begitu tahu kakakku meninggalkanku sendirian di kota yang penuh 'anjing liar' seperti Inuzuri, tapi dia benar-benar mencemaskanku. Rasanya aku tidak pantas marah. Sayangnya aku tak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya."

Ichigo yang sedari tadi menatap Rukia serius, terseyum lembut sembari menyentil dahi gadis bermata violet itu. "Hei! sakit tahu!"Gerutu Rukia kesal sambil memegangi dahinya.

"Yah…teruslah begitu! Kau tidak cocok berwajah muram! Shinigami!" Ichigo lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berubah wujud menjadi shinigami menggunakan Kon yang baru saja berhasil merangkak naik ke jendela sambil mengomel."Eh? Mau kemana kau, Ichigo?"

"Patroli, sekalian cari inspirasi."

.

.

Ternyata bukan hanya Rukia, para shinigami lain pun ternyata bersemangat mengerjakan tugas itu (shinigami kurang kerjaan…-_-;). Di atap apartemen Orihime, terlihat Rangiku-san tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue Orihime melambai ceria melihat Ichigo yang melintas di atas mereka. Segera Ichigo turun sejenak. "Hehehe! Karya seni kami sudah selesai lho!" Ujar Rangiku dan Inoue riang. Ichigo maklum jika Orihime telah menyelesaikannya. Walau bertampang polos begitu ia tergabung di klub Handycraft. Tapi Rangiku?

"Ini karyaku! fotografi dengan aku sendiri sebagai modelnya! Indah kan?" Rangiku menyodorkan selembar foto yang sukses membuat semburan darah merah mengalir deras dari hidung Ichigo. Foto itu berisi pose seksi Rangiku dengan *sensor* dan bagian *sensor* yang nyaris terbuka. Kontan Ichigo melempar foto itu kembali dengan nafas sesak. "I,Itu terlalu vulgar!" membuat Rangiku cemberut.

Pandangan Ichigo beralih ke arah hitsugaya yang sibuk memahat es yang ia keluarkan zapakutounya(praktis yah..). Nampakya ia ingin membuat ukiran es naga Hyourinmaru. Keren memang, tapi orang bodoh mana yang membuat ukiran es sebagai tugas yang akan dikumpulkan masih seminggu lagi?

Ichigo kini pindah tempat ke sebuah atap gedung rumah sakit dimana Ikkaku dan Yumichika berada.

"Karya seniku? Hahaha! itu perkara gampang Ichigo! Bukankah tarian keberuntunganku itu mengandung gerakan-gerakan yang sangat indah!" ikkaku langsung menarikan Lucky dancenya tanpa malu-malu, membuat Ichigo Cuma bisa sweatdrop. Sementara Yumichika….

"Wajahku sendiri sudah merupakan keindahan…!"

Ah..Terserah deh… (-_-;)

.

.

Ichigo akhirnya berlalu tanpa inspirasi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semuanya membuat karya-karya mereka sesuai apa yang mereka senangi. Perlahan Ichigo menoleh kelangit malam yang gelap.

"Aku….apa yang sebenarnya kusenangi?" Gumamnya lirih.

Lamunan ichigo terhenti begitu badge shinigaminya berbunyi keras. Bersamaan dengan itu, Rukia yang telah berganti wujud menjadi shinigami datang menghampirinya.

"Ichigo! Ada 2 hollow muncul!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang tangani yang di ujung sana, kau yang di dekat sini!" Serempak Ichigo da Rukia bergerak ke arah berlawanan menuju hollow-hollow tersebut. Ichigo mendapati seekor hollow tengah memangsa roh seorang pria gemuk yag berlari ketakutan.

Sama seperti hollow tadi siang, hollow ini juga terlihat berwujud tak sempurna. Tanpa ragu ichigo menebas topeng hollow tersebut dan menunggu hingga topeng itu terlepas sepenuhya.

"Lagi-lagi…..!" gumamnya kesal melihat wajah roh dibalik topeng itu. Itu adalah roh kakek-kakek yang baru saja meninggal di kliniknya kemarin lusa. Hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini, mustahil rasanya ia telah berubah menjadi hollow.

BRAKKKK!

Seorang shinigami terjatuh dari atas tepat menimpa Ichigo yang tengah berdiri mematung. Dengan wajah kesal ichigo bangkit sekuat tenaga membuat shinigami diatasnya jatuh berguling-guling. "Siapa lagi sih! Eh…?"

Seorang shinigami berambut afro dan bertampang bodoh tengah memijat-mijat punggungnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh tadi. Ichigo menatapnya remeh."Oh… Imoyama-san…!"

"KURUMADANI! Jangan seenaknya ganti nama orang dong! Kalau memang lupa jujur saja!"

Mata Ichigo membesar terigat sesuatu." Ng? Bukannya kau sudah ditarik mundur dan ada shinigami pengganti? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Seketika shinigami bernama lengkap Zennosuke Kurumadani itu terbengong-bengong. "mundur? kau ngomong apa sih? Gak ada yang menggantikanku kok."

Spontan Ichigo meraih kerah kimono shinigami itu dengan wajah tegang."Jangan bercanda! Terus Masamune tadi itu siapa? Bukannya ia dari cabang tosho divisi 9 dan datang menggantikanmu?"

"Ka, kau bicara apa sih? Seingatku di divisi 9 tak ada yang namanya Masamune kok."

Wajah Ichigo berubah pucat. Entah kenapa firasat buruk kini menghantuinya. Tiba-tiba reiatsu yang sangat kuat terpancar dari arah tempat yang dituju Rukia. Keringat dingin mengucur di dahi Ichigo. Dengan cepat ia melepas cengkraman tangannya di baju Kurumadani dan melesat menuju sumber reiatsu tersebut.

"Rukia..!"

Di tempat lain, Rukia yang telah berhasil menebas hollow lawannya tengah berdiri mematung dengan keringat mengucur di wajah. Ia genggam zanpakutounya dengan erat melihat sesosok shinigami berreiatsu besar melangkah pelan ke arahnya. "Kau….Masamune Hidemaru?"

Masamune tersenyum lembut menatap Rukia yang ada dihadapannya. "Lama tak bertemu Rukia-chan…Kau pasti tidak ingat padaku …Yah,aku sudah menduganya….Tapi kau pasti mengenali dia…."Masamune tertawa kecil sembari menjentikkan tangannya ke udara. Sebuah lubang hitam pekat muncul di tempat yang ia jentik dan perlahan kian melebar. Dari dalam sana muncul seseorang yang kontan membuat wajah rukia menjadi bertambah pucat.

"Kau…..!"

**To Be Contiued**

Siapakah sebenarnya shinigami misterius bernama Masamune tersebut. Akankah Ichigo berhasil mengerjakan tugas seni rupanya sementara masalah besar tanpa disadari mulai mengintainya dan para shinigami? Next chapter. Blacken: the crucial arc ~vol.2 Don't Go! Rukia! Please RnR ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Update! Mungkin ceritanya hancur abis tapi tetap semangat Update!

corvusraven:Arigatou buat reviewnya, karena lagi libur jadi update kilat!

anna chan : Thanks reviewny anna-chan! Sesuai permintaan, update kilat!semoga memuaskan!

Aii Sakuraii : Thanks Reviewnya Aii Sakuraii-chan! Eh...Otter ga bisa jawab... soalnya itu spoiler! nanti jadi gak seru! Ntar juga bakal ketahuan kok^^

Hikarichan : Eeeh,,,harus manggil hikarichan atau rie_chan? Otter juga penggemar Ichiruki nih! Chemistry keduany bagus jadi enak dibikinin fanfic!^^

Rukia yang telah berhasil menebas hollow lawannya tengah berdiri mematung dengan keringat mengucur di wajah. Ia genggam zanpakutounya dengan erat melihat sesosok shinigami berreiatsu besar melangkah pelan ke arahnya. "Kau….Masamune Hidemaru?"

Masamune tersenyum lembut menatap Rukia yang ada dihadapannya. "Lama tak bertemu Rukia-chan…Kau pasti tidak ingat …aku sudah menduganya….Tapi kau pasti mengenali dia…."Masamune tertawa kecil sembari menjentikkan tangannya ke udara. Sebuah lubang hitam pekat muncul di tempat yang ia jetik dan perlahan kian melebar. Dari dalam sana muncul seseorang yang kontan membuat wajah rukia menjadi bertambah pucat.

"Kau…..!"

**Blacken : The crucial arc**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Vol.2 Don't Go, Rukia!**

Secepat kilat Ichigo bershunpo menuju sumber Reiatsu tersebut. Bukan hanya dia, para shinigami lain yang merasakan luapan reiatsu tersebut juga bergerak ke tempat yang sama.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo mendapati Rukia berdiri gemetar sembari menghunuskan zanpakutounya ke arah shinigami berambut putih bernama Masamune tersebut. Dengan sigap Ichigo dan para shinigami lain yang serempak tiba disana meraih zanpakutou masing-masing. Masamune Hidemaru hanya tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai memudar dari hadapan para shinigami tersebut.

"Sialan!" dengan geram Ikkaku menebaskan Houzukimarunya ke tubuh transparan Masamune namun hasilnya nihil.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak sempat bermain-main dengan kalian kali ini. Begini saja. Besok aku akan datang kembali dan membawa kejutan untuk kalian, jadi bersiaplah! Shinigami….!" Setelah berkata demikian, ia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Cih! Siapa sebenarnya dia? "

Hitsugaya-taichou memegangi dagunya sembari berpikir keras. "Shinigami yang aneh. Entah kenapa aku berpikir, kemunculan hollow-hollow yang tak lazim seperti tadi siang mungkin juga perbuatannya."

Semuanya terdiam, sementara Ichigo menoleh kearah Rukia yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali. "Rukia, apa kau tahu sesuatu? Sebelum kami datang apa yang dia bicarakan denganmu?"

Kuchiki Rukia menggeleng perlahan dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahya "Aku tidak tahu…Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Mendengar itu Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya,entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Hitsugaya-taichou kembali angkat bicara."Yang jelas, besok kita harus berhati-hati. Kita masih belum tahu apa 'kejutan' yang ia maksud." Para shinigami pun mengangguk hormat dan melesat dari tempat itu menuju tempat masing-masing.

.

.

**Esoknya, Karakura Koukou. 08.00 am**

"ICHIGOOO~!"

PLAKKKK!

Seperti biasa, Asano Keigo melompat gembira menyambut kedatangan Ichigo di sekolah (yang langsung dibalas Ichigo dengan pukulan sikutnya..). "Osu! Keigo!".Asano Keigo berusaha bangkit sambil mengurut-urut dagunya yang disikut Ichigo"Seperti biasa, pukulanmu benar-benar membekas dihatiku, kawan!"

"Cih! Kau makin lama makin mirip ayahku, Keigo!". Asano keigo lalu diam-diam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan memamerkannya dihadapan wajah Ichigo.

"JRENGGGG! Kau lihat Ichigo? Ini hasil karya bebasku! Keren kan?" Ichigo memandangi sebongkah patung tanah liat yang disodorkan sahabatnya itu. Itu adalah patung dirinya dan Keigo saling berpelukan lengkap dengan tulisan 'Kami sahabat selamanya!' di bagian bawah. Kontan Ichigo merinding dengan wajah dipenuhi sweatdrop melihat gambaran dirinya dan Keigo yang begitu 'mesra' tersebut. Jujur saja, melihatnya saja ia ingin muntah.

"Bagaimana Ichigo? Indah bukan?"

Belum sempat Ichigo berkomentar, sebuah pedang kayu menyodok punggung Keigo yang malang hingga membuatnya tersungkur untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Keigo pun menangis histeris melihat patung kebanggaannya hancur seketika dan menoleh kebelakang. "Sialan! Siapa yang berani menghancurkan persahabatanku dan Ichi…go?"

Raut wajah Keigo berubah membiru begitu tahu bahwa Madarame Ikkaku telah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memanggul pedang kayu dengan tampang super mengerikan.

"Apa, kau? Mau kutumbuk jadi tempura kau ha?"Ikkaku mendekatkan wajahnya yang mengerikan kewajah Keigo yang banjir keringat."A…ampun…."

"Ikkaku-san, tumben datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Ikkaku hanya mendengus. "Aku cuma berpatroli, karena sepertinya si Masamune kemarin mengincar Rukia-chan."Bisiknya seraya melirik kearah Rukia yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Inoue. "Kalau dia muncul lagi, akan kuhabisi dia!"

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan heran. Gadis shinigami itu terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. Terlebih semenjak kejadian malam kemarin. Ichigo memang sudah menanyainya kemarin namun Rukia tetap menjawab 'Tidak apa-apa'.

Kelas langsung heboh begitu Ishida memasuki kelas dengan membawa sebuah….gaun pengantin berwarna merah muda yang penuh renda disana-sini. Mesin jahit bermata empat itu bilang itu karya bebasnya dan saking bersemangatnya, ia lupa kalau tugas itu dikumpul masih seminggu lagi.

Ichigo Cuma menghela nafas panjang menyaksikan keadaan itu. Kenapa semua orang begitu bersemangat mengerjakan tugas anak SD begitu?

"Lho? memang kau belum buat, Ichigo? Aku saja sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin."Sela Mizuiro.

"Aku juga." Tatsuki menimpali.

"Aku juga sudah selesai." Renji yang baru datang ikut bicara. Ichigo yang sweatdrop menoleh penuh pengharapan pada Chad. "….aku juga sudah selesai…Ichigo….."gumam Chad sembari mengeluarkan boneka mascot yag super imut sebagai hasil karyanya.

"Tu,Tunggu,Tunggu,Tunggu! Jadi Cuma aku yang belum menyelesaikannya! Kenapa semua orang dengan mudahnya mendapat inspirasi sih?" Ichigo kini ngeri membayangkan rambutnya yang akan disemir hitam oleh Ochi-sensei. Segera ichigo menoleh kearah Rukia yang kini sibuk membaca buku. "Hei, Rukia! Beri aku inspirasi dong!"

Rukia hanya diam, seperti tak mendengar membuat wajah Ichigo berubah kesal. "HEI RUKIA!" Rukia terkaget mendengar hardikan Ichigo tersebut dan akhirnya menoleh."A, apa sih? kau bikin kaget tahu!"

"Yang aneh itu kau, Rukia! Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Wajah Rukia berubah sendu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia kembali membuka buku yang ia baca tadi dan bicara tanpa menoleh."Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa…". Ichigo memandang heran ke arah Rukia dengan wajah sedikit cemas. Ada apa kira-kira dengan rekannya yang satu ini? Apakah ada hal yang dirahasiakannya sampai-sampai dirinya pun tidak boleh tahu?

.

.

**Soul Society. 12ban-tai research building**

"Kurotsuchi-Taichou. Ada laporan masuk dari Hitsugaya-taichou yang sedang memimpin penyelidikan terhadap arrancar di gensei." Sang taichou berwajah aneh itu menoleh dengan tatapan dingin. "Masalah Arrancar?"

"Bu,bukan. Kelihatannya ada masalah baru muncul di gensei berkaitan dengan hollow yang tak lazim."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri mendegus kesal dan kembali focus pada pekerjaannya."Cih! Cuma hollow? Aku tak tertarik menangani masalah konyol begitu!"

"Ta,tapi taichou…"

"Yare-yare…."

Sosok Kyouraku Shunsui tiba-tiba telah berdiri santai sambil menyandar di daun pintu. Ia kemudian mengangkat capingnya sehingga matanya kini terlihat. "Tidak baik lho, Kurotsuchi-taichou…Siapa tahu itu adalah hal yang menarik..". Kurotsuchi kembali menoleh dengan geram kearah Kyouraku. Ia memang paling benci kalau tindakannya dikritik namun akhirnya ia mau mendengarkan laporan itu.

.

.

Kyouraku berjalan santai sembari berpikir di depan pos penjagaan 6ban-tai yang kebetulan beberapa orang taichou tengah berkumpul disana. Ukitake Juushirou, Komamura Saijin dan Sang komandan berwajah sedingin es, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kyouraku? kudengar ada laporan dari Hitsugaya-taichou."Sapa Ukitake. kyouraku menghentikan langkahnya dan memberi salam asal-asalan. "Ada kasus aneh yang menarik. Katanya terjadi perubahan yang sangat singkat dari roh menjadi hollow yang tak sempurna."

"Hmm…." Komamura menimpali. " Memang aneh. Seharusnya roh membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk berubah menjadi hollow, walaupun wujudnya tak sempurna…"

"Tapi, yang membuatku heran bukan itu…" Serempak ketiga Taichou menoleh kearah Kyouraku dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Katanya juga muncul shinigami misterius berambut putih dan menggunakan perban mata."

"Eh? jangan-jangan...?"

Kyouraku memandang Ukitake yang tampaknya sudah mengerti. "Benar...Namanya….Masamune Hidemaru….."

Spontan wajah Byakuya yang sedari tadi memasang ekspresi dingin berubah terkejut mendengar nama itu. Ukitake memegangi dagunya dan melirik kebawah dengan mata yang bergerak kesana-kemari. "Masamune Hidemaru….Nama yang sudah lama tidak terdengar…."

Byakuya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ketiga Taichou lainnya. Sementara Komamura, tidak begitu mengerti kenapa para taichou lain merasa janggal mendengar nama itu. "Siapa sebenarnya pria bernama masamune ini?"

"Benar juga…Saat itu Komamura taichou belum bergabung di gotei 13-tai ya…Masamune hidemaru dulunya cukup terkenal di kalangan shinigami. Dia menguasai kidou dengan sangat baik dan memiliki kemampuan pedang yang cemerlang, bahkan sempat dipromosikan untuk menjadi fukutaichou. Tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

"Orang itu seharusnya sudah menghilang dalam misinya 101 tahun yang lalu."

Memang pada kenyataannya hanya Unohana, Kyouraku dan Ukitake yang telah menjabat sebagai taichou lebih dari 1 abad yang mengetahui perihal shinigami misterius tersebut.

Dia adalah Masamune Hidemaru. Karena kehebatannya, iapun ditugaskan untuk memimpin pasukan pendahulu yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus menghilangnya roh-roh di Rukongai secara misterius 101 tahun yang lalu.(Yang kemudian diketahui bahwa itu adalah ulah Aizen Sousuke). Sayangnya ia dan pasukannya ikut lenyap dengan cara yang sama dan menjadi korban shinigami pertama dalam kasus kematian aneh tersebut. Lantas bagaimana ia bisa kembali dan muncul tiba-tiba seperti sekarang?

.

.

**Karakura-chou. Kurosaki clinic. 05.00 pm**

Ichigo berkali-kali melirik ke badge shinigaminya, was-was jika nantinya benda itu berbunyi. Ia telah melakukan itu semenjak pulang sekolah tadi. Wajar karena siapa tahu Masamune akan muncul tiba-tiba dengan membawa 'kejutan' seperti yang ia janjikan. Bosan dengan tindakanya tersebut, ia ganti melirik ke arah Rukia yang kini sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di meja belajarnya. Dengan penasaran, ichigo berusaha megintip namun secepat kilat, Rukia menutupinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Heeh? Kenapa harus disembunyikan begitu? Paling kau Cuma menggambar lukisan jelek itu lagi"

Rukia memandang sinis kearah Ichigo yang tak henti-hentinya mencemooh gambar buatannya. "Fuh! aku tak mau dikatai begitu oleh orang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas anak SD. "(Tugas anak SD: karya bebas). Kerutan-kerutan kekesalan muncul di dahi Ichigo membuatnya bangkit dari tempat tidur."Aku bukannya tidak bisa! Aku Cuma butuh inspirasi!"

"Inspirasi? Aku tidak perlu hal semacam itu untuk mengerjakannya kok! Aku Cuma membuat apa yang kusenangi saja!" Balas Rukia santai namun berhasil membuat Ichigo terdiam. 'Hal yang disenangi?' Hal yang pertama kali terlitas di kepala ichigo adalah bertarung. Namun bagian mananya dari bertarung yang mengandung keindahan? Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Terserah deh! Kupikirkan saja setelah masalah Masamune sialan itu berakhir! Kau juga harus berhati-hati Rukia! Ikkaku-san bilang mungkin saja dia mengincarmu." Ekspresi wajah Rukia kembali murung begitu mendengar nama Masamune itu tersebut kembali. Gerakan pensil di tangannya terhenti seketika. Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu menatap tajam kearah Rukia.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Ichigo! Sudah kubilang aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Masamune itu. Aaah! Sudahlah! Aku mau kebawah!" Dengan ekspresi cuek yang terlihat dibuat-buat, Rukia bergerak menuju pintu kamar Ichigo dan meraih gagang pintu. Seketika Ichigo menutup pintu itu kembali dengan sebelah tangannya, menghalangi Rukia keluar. Rukia menatap Ichigo yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sebelah tangan masih menahan pintu tersebut. Ia menatap mata coklat pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Terlihat Ichigo memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

"Jangan bohong Rukia. Kau pikir kau bisa menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Tubuh Rukia bergetar, tak sanggup membalas tatapan tajam Ichigo tersebut. Perlahan ia menunduk kemudian mengepalka tangannya."Hei…Ichigo…"

"Ya…"

Rukia mengangkat perlahan wajahnya menatap mata coklat Ichigo yang kini menatapnya lembut. "Walaupun aku menjadi iblis sekalipun, apa kau akan tetap mempercayaiku?"

Mendengar itu, Ichigo tertegun. Tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Rukia."Iblis?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba serempak ponsel Rukia dan badge shinigami Ichigo berbunyi keras.

"'Dia' datang…!"

Rukia meraih poselnya dengan wajah tegang."Tidak mungkin…! Ada ratusan hollow yang terdeteksi muncul!" Ichigo segera berubah menjadi shinigami sembari menyeringai. "Jadi itu 'kejutannya'?" Rukia pun langsung menelan ginkogannya dan berubah menjadi shinigami. Ketika ia bersiap melompat keluar jendela, Ichigo menahan sebelah tangannya. "Hei, Rukia! Mengenai pembicaraan kita tadi, apapun yang terjadi kau harus memberitahuku! Mengerti?"Ujarnya dengan wajah kesal karena hollow-hollow itu muncul disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat. Rukia tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk. "Ya..akakn kuceritaka sampai kau puas!"

.

.

"Souten ni zasse! Hyourinmaru!" Naga es yang muncul dari pedang hitsugaya dengan sekejap melahap puluhan hollow tersebut. Cuma hollow kelas teri memang, namun jumlahnya yang tak habis-habis itu cukup membuat kewalahan. Namun itu bukan masalah besar bagi para shinigami hadal tersebut. Malah ichigo, Renji dan Ikkaku berlomba siapa yang menebas paling banyak.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Puluhan hollow terjungkal menerima serangan sang shinigami daikou. Ichigo menghentikan serangannya, menunggu topeng-topeng hollow itu terkelupas. Seperti yang diduganya, semua hollow-hollow itu sama seperti hollow bocah yang ditebasnya kemarin siang.

Perlahan jumlah hollow-hollow itu menipis. Ikkaku yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya menoleh kelangit sembari berteriak."HEII, MASAMUNE! Keluar kau sialan! Kalau memang berani jangan ulur waktu dengan kejutan membosankan begini!"

ZRASSSSH! Tanpa diduga sebuat sabetan pedang menebas Ikkaku dalam sekejap. Ikkaku bergerak mundur seraya memegangi luka tebasan tersebut. Masamune kembali mucul tiba-tiba. Sama seperti waktu itu. Wajahnya tetap kalem dengan senyuman ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Serempak para shinigami lain memasang kuda-kuda. Sang shinigami berambut putih itu kemudian tersenyum. "Para shinigami unggulan memang hebat… Mampu mengalahkan 500 pasukanku hanya dalam hitungan menit."

Hitsugaya dan Rangiku bergidik. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan wajah tegang. "Seperti dugaan taichou. Kasus hollow tak sempurna itu memang ulahnya. tapi bagaimana bisa ia memperoleh pasukan sebanyak itu?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng."Akupun tak mengerti, Matsumoto…"

Ikkaku yang sedari tadi sudah naik darah kembali berusaha menyerang Masamune dengan Houzukimarunya. Namun dengan sebelah tangan, ia mampu menahan serangan Ikkaku dan melemparnya kembali.

"Ikkaku!" Spontan Yumichika bersiap mengeluarkan fukikujakunya. Ichigo yang geram melihat wajah kesakitan ikkaku, melesat menuju Masamune sambil mengayunkan pedang. Masamune tak bergerak. hanya diam dan malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Melihat itu Ichigo mengangkat zanpakutounya lebih tinggi, untuk menebas shinigami itu, namun tiba-tiba….

TRANG!

Semua mata para shinigami yang ada disana tertegun. Kuchiki rukia telah berdiri tegak di depan Masamune sambil menahan serangan Ichigo dengan pedangnya.

"A,apa yang kau lakukan Rukia! Minggir!"

Rukia tak menjawab. Dengan sekali sentakan ia membalas ayunan pedang Ichigo, membuat pemuda berambut orange itu mundur beberapa langkah. Renji yang masih berdiri mematung angkat bicara."Hei! Kau ini kenapa Rukia! Kenapa malah melindunginya!"

Rukia tetap tak menjawab. Tatapan matanya berubah dingin dan kosong. Sontak Masamune tertawa sekencang-kencangnya."Misi berhasil!" gumamnya lalu menjentikkan jarinya diudara. Sebuah lubang berwarna hitam yang makin lama makin membesar muncul diudara.

"Sampai jumpa , shinigami! Pertemuan berikutnya pasti lebih menyenangkan!" Perlahan sosok Masamune dan Rukia ditelan lubang hitam itu. ichigo berusaha mengejarnya namun begitu ia mendekat, sebuah tekanan roh menghalanginya.

"Tunggu Rukia! Hei! kau tidak mendengarku? Rukia!"

Perlahan wajah dingin Rukia memudar dan akhirnya benar-benar meghilang. Seluruh shinigami yang ada disana terhera-heran dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan kesal Ichigo menghantamkan tinjunya untuk melepas kekesalan.

"Sialan….! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…!"

Hitsugaya Toushirou mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram.

"Ini…pernyataan perang…"gumamnya.

**To Be Contiued**

**"Walaupun aku menjadi iblis sekalipun, apa kau akan tetap mempercayaiku?" Next on Blacken: The crucial arc Vol.3. The Blackener. Please RnR kalau tidak keberatan^^.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! **

**Ngomong-ngomong cerita ini mungkin membosankan yah?-_-; karena chap kali ini mulai berat, otter nambahin cerita ringan tentang kon dibawah buat penyegar suasana**

**Mungkin banyak yang bingung ama kasus 101 tahun yang lalu…itu Otter ambil dari kisah turn back the pendulum ,lupa volume berapa^^. Kisahnya tentang masa lalu Hirako cs dan awal penghianatan Aizen. **

**wu : Thanks bwt reviewny…^^ Penasaran? hmm, di chapter ini udah mulai kebuka kok…**

**corvusraven : Berhubung masalah Rukia menentukan pertarungan di akhir nanti jadi itu bakal jadi misteri utamanya…Tapi sebentar lagi juga bakal kbuka kok…soalnya fic ini gak begitu panjang..^^**

**ChappyBerryLover : update kilat!**

**ojou-chan :Makasih masukannya senpai! kelemahan Otter banget tuh! Soalnya susah banget ngeluarin isi kepala dalam bentuk tulisan. Pas di kepala keren abis, tapi begitu ditulisin…lho?Cuma gini ya? hehe…. Btw, Otter emang senang bgt nulis Canon. **

**Hikarichan : Masalah ichiruki Rie_chan gak perlu khawatir…Otter ndiri aja gak nahan mau nulis ttg itu. Tapi nanti ceritanya jadi gak jalan^^..makanya sabar aja yah en jgn kuatir…Soalnya otter udah mikirin waktu yg pas buat Ichiruki muncul, jadi gak terlalu jauh ama cerita aslinya.**

**BLACKEN : The Crucial Arc**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.3 The Blackener**

**Soul Society. Gotei 13-tai Meeting**

"Sehubungan dengan kasus yang terjadi di gensei, diputuskan bahwa focus utama tim persiapan melawan arrancar dibawah komando Hitsugaya Toushiro untuk sementara ditambahkan dengan penyelidikan mengenai Masamune Hidemaru yang kini dinyatakan buron. Dan Kuchiki Rukia, yang dengan sukarela bergabung dengan musuh, dinyatakan sebagai pengkhianat." Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni selaku pemimpin tertinggi Gotei 13-tai mengetukkan tongkatnya ke lantai, pertanda keputusannya sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kuchiki Byakuya hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa. Tak bereaksi. Sementara ukitake yang merupakan atasan langsung Rukia hanya bisa mengepalkan tinjunya dengan geram. Setelah kejadian malam yang lalu dilaporkan, para taichou langsung mengadakan rapat, namun hasil yang diduga sama sekali diluar keinginan Taichou berambut putih panjang tersebut.

**Karakura koukou. Atap sekolah**

Suasana begitu hening. Tak satupun dari beberapa orang yang berkumpul disana angkat bicara. Kumpulan yang terdiri dari pasukan shinigami yang dipimpin Hitsugaya plus Ichigo sang shinigami daikou itu Cuma sibuk berpikir dengan pose masing-masing. Muak dengan ketenangan itu, si taichou mungil buka suara. "Tidak ada tanda-tanda Arrancar akan melakukan penyerangan. Untuk sementara kita fokuskan pada kasus Masamune dulu, seperti perintah Soutaichou."

Rangiku menghela nafas pajang dengan wajah cemberut."Tidak kusangka Kuchiki akan ditetapkan sebagai pengkhianat. Keputusan Soutaichou memang selalu tegas…"

"Apa boleh buat, Matsumoto…Kita tidak punya alasan kuat untuk membela Kuchiki, karena faktanya memang dirinya sendiri yang berpindah ke pihak musuh dengan sukarela."

"Cih! Jangan Bercanda!"

Serempak semua mata menoleh kearah Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam, tahu-tahu ikut menyela. Shinigami dadakan itu memutar badannya, menghadap kepada para shinigami yang sedang duduk di sisi pagar atap gedung.

"Apa kalian para shinigami selalu seperti ini? Tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun langsung menilai seseorang sebagai pengkhianat? Menyebalkan!"

"Jaga bicaramu,Ichigo!" Renji kini menatap tajam kearah Ichigo sembari bangkit dan mendekat. Namun Ichigo malah makin emosi."Kau sendiri kenapa diam saja! Apa kau akan membiarkan Rukia dihukum lagi ?"

DUAGH! Seketika Renji melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu terpental menabrak pagar pembatas. Ichigo berusaha bangkit sambil menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah. Secepat kilat Renji meraih kerah bajunya dan menatap remeh.

"Jika Rukia diinyatakan sebagai pengkhianat, artinya begitu berhadapan dengannya kita harus menangkapnya baik hidup atau mati. Itu adalah hukum yang berlaku di soul society. Dan kau bilang aku diam saja begitu mengetahui temanku diperlakukan seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku bisa diam saja, sialan!"

Ichigo terdiam. Ditepisnya tangan Renji dari kerah bajunya hingga terlepas dan memalingkan muka kearah lain. Mata emerald hitsugaya memandangi 2 rekannya yang tengah berselisih itu. Sambil melipat ponsel yang sedari tadi ia otak-atik, ia berdiri, memandang lurus kearah Ichigo. "Jangan lupa Kurosaki. Kami, gotei 13-tai adalah prajurit. Jika memang itu aturan yang berlaku, maka kami harus menegakkannya. Kami tidak boleh lemah hanya karena perasaan, berbeda dengan kalian para manusia."

Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya. Jujur saja, banyak hal yang membuatnya gelisah. Terbayang olehnya kejadian tadi malam,ketika Rukia menghunuskan pedang kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sungguh pemandangan yang benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

Melihat raut wajah ichigo yang begitu tak bersemangat, hitsugaya-taichou tersenyum kecil."Jangan khawatir, Kurosaki. Bukan berarti kita akan membiarkan Kuchiki dihukum kan? Banyak hal yang masih bisa dilakukan untuk menolongnya." Berbarengan Ikkaku dan Yumichika ikut tersenyum. Matahari mulai beranjak naik, membuat mata shinigami berkepala orange itu menyipit karena silau. Ia berusaha menahan sinar menyilaukan itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan menoleh kelangit. Langit biru yang begitu cerah. Mengingatkannya pada hatinya yang kembali cerah begitu kehadiran Rukia meredakan hujan didalamnya.

.

.

**Toko Urahara.**

"Masamune Hidemaru?"

"Benar. Anda pasti mengetahui sesuatu bukan? Kudengar dia cukup terkenal di masa 101 tahun yang lalu, ketika anda masih menjabat sebagai 12ban-tai taichou."

Urahara meneguk tehnya santai sembari mendengarkan tuturan dari Hitsugaya toushiro yang tiba-tiba saja mampir ke tokonya. Di samping kirinya, Tessai Tsukabishi yang bertubuh besar duduk sambil memeluk baki pengantar minuman.

"Masamune Hidemaru…nama yang lama tak terdengar…Kupikir ia gugur dalam misinya 101 tahun yang lalu."

"Misi?"

"Benar, Misi penyelidikan mengenai kasus lenyapnya roh-roh penduduk Rukongai secara misterius. Belakangan diketahui bahwa itu adalah eksperimen Aizen untuk menciptakan Hollow yang mendekati shinigami yang kini kita sebut sebagai Arrancar dengan menerapkan 4 metode yang digunakan sebagai jurus dasar shinigami. Namun yang ia dapatkan Cuma perubahan tak sempurna dari roh-roh tesebut dan membuat mereka lenyap. Sayangnya, kelompok pendahulu yang dipimpin Masamune ikut dijadikan percobaan oleh Aizen sehingga sampai kini, ia dinyatakan gugur."

Hitsugaya memegangi dagunya, berpikir keras. "Jadi..menurut anda bisa saja sebenarya ia lolos dari kejadian itu?"

Urahara kembali meneguk tehnya. Pandangan matanya mendadak serius kemudian seulas senyum tersirat di ujung bibirnya. "Menarik…kalau ini benar ada hubungannya dengan Aizen…aku akan menelitinya lebih lanjut.."

.

.

**Kurosaki Clinic. 07.00 pm**

"SELAMAT DATANG MY SON!" Dengan tenaga turbo, Kurosaki Isshin melompat menyambut kepulangan putra kebanggaannya dengan tendangan terbang. Naas, tendangan tersebut tepat megenai wajah Ichigo, membuatnya tersungkur dan membentur pintu masuk.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu yang kebetulan lewat membawa semangkuk sup panas langsung histeris menghampiri sang kakak dan melempar sup panasnya ke wajah Isshin yang sedang cengo. "Ayah kejam! Lihat perbuatanmu pada Onii-chan!" Yuzu mengomel sambil membantu kakaknya berdiri kembali.

"Eh? Ku, kupikir dia bakal membalas seperti biasanya…"

Ichigo berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia raih tasnya yang terlempar ke sudut pintu dan melangkah perlahan menuju kamarnya. "Maaf, untuk saat ini biarkan aku sendiri..."

.

.

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan melempar tas sekolahnya tepat mengenai Kon yang sedari siang meratapi kepergian Rukia.

"Yo! kau sudah pulang Ichigo! Bagaimana dengan Nee-san?"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Diam menatap keluar jendela yang menampakkan langit malam yang sudah gelap. Kon mengerinyitkan keningnya. Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Ichigo yang tak biasa itu, si boneka singa pipih itu melompat kekepala rekan sekamarnya.

"Kenapa kau murung Ichigo! Ayolah! Cari nee-san segera! Aku tak tahan harus tinggal sekamar dengan makhluk pyon-pyon itu!" Kon menunjuk ke lemari ichigo yang sedikit terbuka. Didalamnya, Gigai Rukia yang kini dirasuki Chappy,si gikongan tengah mengintip. Semenjak Rukia pergi kemarin, ia memang menghuni tubuh masternya itu.

"Berisik-pyon! Mau kubuat kapasmu keluar lagi-pyon?" katanya dengan wajah menakutkan yang sukses membuat Kon merinding."Tuh kan Ichigo! Padahal Nee-san begitu lembut! Kembalikan dia segera ke pelukanku dong…!" Ichigo masih tak menjawab. Kon yang mulai merasakan suasana berat akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kon…."

"…?Ya?"

"Haruskah aku tetap mempercayai Rukia?"

Mulut cerewet sang boneka ternganga mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ke, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Rukia bilang, walaupun dirinya berubah menjadi iblis sekalipun, apakah aku akan tetap mempercayainya?"

"Ten,tentu saja kau harus mempercayai Nee-san bodoh!"

"Tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku!"

Ichigo bangkit dan memegangi badan pipih Kon dengan erat. Dengan wajah sesak, Mod soul yang biasa menggantikan peran Ichigo dirumah itu berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kenapa dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku? Apa aku orang yang sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya? Cih! Seenaknya menyuruh orang mempercayai dirinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang! Menyebalkan!"

Kon meregangkan badannya sekuat tenaga hingga berhasil terlepas. Dengan tenaga penuh dipukulnya kepala Ichigo dengan kesal.(Yang tak menghasilkan efek apa-apa pada Ichigo…toh Cuma gumpalan kapas).

"Dasar Bodoh! Apa ikatanmu dan nee-san Cuma sedangkal itu sampai-sampai kau meragukannya!" Wajah Ichigo sedikit terangkat. Ekspresinya masih terlihat murung namun entah keapa kata-kata Kon barusan begitu menusuk hatinya." Nee-san juga pasti memikirkan banyak hal makanya tidak bilang apa-apa padamu, rambut oranye sialan!" Kon lalu memanjat ke meja belajar Ichigo, dengan susah payah membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Kau lihat ini! Setidaknya pikirkan kondisi Nee-san juga bodoh!"

Ichigo meraih kertas itu. Ia ingat. Itu adalah karya bebas yang digambar Rukia secara rahasia kemarin. Di kertas itu tergambar Byakuya dan istrinya namun dibagian belakang, ia melihat gambaran dirinya(lagi-lagi dengan wajah Chappy….) dengan wujud shinigami lengkap dengan mantel sambil menahan burung api yang membara di belakangnya dengan sebilah zanpakutou. Tidak salah lagi… Itu adalah gambaran dirinya ketika muncul dihadapan rukia yang hampir dieksekusi dengan burung api di Soukyoku. Yang lebih membuat Ichigo tertegun adalah dibagian bawahnya tertulis. 'Maafkan aku, Ichigo!' Ichigo tak begitu paham maksuda Rukia tiba-tiba menggambar dirinya, namun kalimat yang tertulis dibawah gambar itu cukup untuk membuatnya sadar. Perlahan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Ichigo membuat wajahnya lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya.

"Kau lihat! Nee-san pasti sangat memikirkan kondisimu makanya tidak bilang apa-ap…" Belum sempat kon melanjutkan kalimatnya mulutnya langsung dibekap Ichigo dan dilempar kesudut ruangan.

"OUCHH!"

"Iya,iya aku mengerti! Bicaramu kepanjangan Kon! Tapi ternyata kau tidak semenjengkelkan dugaanku. Terima kasih!" ichigo kini tersemyum seperti sedia kala.

"Tunggulah Rukia! Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!"

.

.

Seberkas Reiatsu yang terasa liar dirasakan muncul di sudut kota Karakura. Hitsugaya yang tengah asyik memahat naga esnya kembali (yang kemarin usdah mencair…) segera bersiaga dan memanggil wakilnya.

"Ada hollow taichou? Jangan-jangan hollow tak sempurna lagi?"

"Ayo bergegas, Matsumoto!" Kedua petinggi divisi 10 gotei 13-tai itu langsung pergi dengan menggunakan shunpo. Sementara di atap sebuah rumah sakit, Ikkaku dan Yumichika terlihat sedang bersantai. "Ada hollow muncul, Ikkaku."

"Biarkan saja Yumichika! Cuma Hollow lemah dan membosankan! Yang lain pasti akan segera membereskannya."

Disebuah taman kota yang gelap, dimana reiatsu hollow tersebut bersumber, hitsugaya dan Rangiku melesat turun. Sosok hollow itu tak begitu jelas karena malam yang gelap. Tanpa bersuara, Hitsugaya melirik wakilnya dengan sudut matanya, mengkomando untuk membereskan hollow tersebut.

Rangiku melompat maju. Tepat begitu ia akan melakukan shikai, sebuah sabetan pedang melayang dari arah hollow yang diincarnya. Beruntung sang wakil kapten bertubuh seksi itu dengan lincah berhasil menghindar.

Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi berlipat tangan menyaksikannya sedikit keheranan. "Kilatan tadi…sabetan pedangkah?" pikirnya.

"Growl, haineko!" zanpakutou Matsumoto Rangiku berubah mendadak menjadi butiran debu tak terlihat. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, tubuh hollow yang dihinggapi butiran debu tersebut tercabik-cabik dan tumbang. Hitsugaya bergegas mendekat, bersamaan dengan itu, bulan purnama yang sedari tadi tertutup awan mulai menampakkan sinarnya sehingga wujud asli hollow itu terlihat.

"Pantas saja aku melihat kilatan pedang …."gumam Hitsugaya dengan wajah sedikit tegang.

"OI! Toushiro!" Dari kejauhan, Kurosaki Ichigo terlihat mendekat turun. "Panggil aku Hitsugaya taichou!"

"Huh! sudah keduluan kalian rupanya! Daerah sini memang agak jauh sih…." Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya melihat hollow yang baru saja ditebas Rangiku tersebut. Matanya terbelalak.

Sosok dibalik topeng itu adalah Zennosuke Kurumadani, shinigami berambut afro yang bertugas menjaga kota Karakura. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya kini tertutup cangkang putih sekeras tulang seperti yang terdapat pada topeng hollow. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia telah menjadi hollow namun dengan perubahan yang tak sempurna. Persis hollow-hollow yang ditemui Ichigo sebelum-sebelum ini.

"Jadi kali ini incarannya shinigami?"

.

.

Zennosuke Kurumadani membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menyerang kepalanya begitu ia mencoba melihat sekeliling. Dengan nafas teregah-engah ia mencoba kembali mengenali dimana dia berada sekarang. Hanya terlihat sebuah ruangan beruansa tradisional dan sosok shinigami daikou yang duduk disebelahnya yang kini tengah terbaring.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar….Kuruma-..ee…to….Kurumatta-san!"

"KURUMADANI! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang kau masih lupa juga!"

Mendengar suara keras tersebut, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji dan urahara Kisuke serempak masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Tempat itu adalah toko Urahara. Setelah kejadian tadi, para shinigami langsung membawa Kurumadani yang sudah tak sadarkan diri menuju kesana. Serpihan hollow yang menempel ditubuhnya masih bersisa, makanya mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang bisa diteliti untuk membuka misteri yang berkepanjangan ini.

Urahara mendekat kearah Kurumadani sambil membenarkan posisi topinya. "Kurumadani san…apakah sebelumnya kau ditebas seseorang?"

Kurumadani mengangguk keras, ia juga bercerita betapa serangan itu begitu tiba-tiba dan tahu-tahu ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Yang ia ingat hanyalah, orang yang menebasnya berambut putih diikat ekor kuda.

Kontan begitu mendengar ciri-ciri tersebut Ichigo dan yang lainnya langsung mengetahui siapa orang itu. "Masamune…!"

Urahara Kisuke tersenyum,seakan sudah menduga apa yang akan dijawab shinigami afro tersebut. Denga menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai menceritakan analisanya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…sebelumnya aku sudah menceritakan tentang Masamune hidemaru kepadamu kan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk."Benar…"

"Kemampuan kidou maupun berpedangnya sangat cemerlang. Namun hal yang paling menarik dari pria ini adalah kemampuan zanpakutounya. Zanpakutou tipe kidou dengan kekuatan unik, mampu menghisap partikel-partikel roh yang ada disekitarnya dan menjadikannya serangan tersendiri."

"Hm…Mirip cara bertarung quincy."Gumam ichigo.

"101 tahun yang lalu, ia merupakan salah seorang yang menjadi korban percobaan Aizen untuk menciptakan hollow yang mendekati kekuatan shinigami namun hasilnya tak sempurna. Jadi satu hal yang kusimpulkan:

Dengan suatu cara Masamune berhasil lolos dari percobaan itu dan menyerap segala energi roh yang digunakan Aizen dalam eksperimennya itu menggunakan kemampuan zanpakutounya. Dengan meniru energi roh yag tersimpan di zanpakutounya tersebut ia mengembangkan teknik yang hampir serupa dengan eksperimen Aizen 101 tahun silam : mengubah roh menjadi hollow…yah walau hasilnya tak sempurna sih… Cuma seperti demi-hollow namun ditutupi topeng sebagian. (demi-hollow: roh yang lubang didadanya baru terbuka sebagian). Tapi kalau menyerang shinigami seperti ini akibatnya bisa berlipat ganda…."

"Jadi singkatnya…" Sela Renji yang sejak tadi mendengarkan sembari duduk di pintu geser. "Jika shinigami bertugas untuk membersihkan hollow menjadi plus(roh baik ) kembali, maka kemampuan Masamune itu merubah roh menjadi hollow? Pantas saja banyak kemunculan hollow secara tak wajar.."

Semua mendengarkan dengan serius, tak terkecuali Ichigo yang sebenarnya tak begitu mengerti.

"Jadi…kenapa Rukia tiba-tiba bergabung dengannya? Lalu kenapa Masamune sialan itu malah menyerang shinigami? Seharusnya ia dendam pada Aizen yang telah membunuh teman-temannya kan?"

Urahara menggeleng perlahan. Ditanyai pertanyaan bertubi-tubi begitu oleh Ichigo membuatnya bingung harus menjawab mulai dari mana."Aku tak punya ide mengenai Kuchiki-san, tapi mengenai tujuannya rasanya sudah jelas…" Urahara menatap tajam kearah Kurumadani yang sudah bisa bangkit dari kasurnya. "Kurumadani-san…Kau merasaka sesuatu yang hilang darimu kan?"

Kurumadani mengangguk terbata-bata. "Y,,ya…Masamune itu sepertinya mencuri kupu-kupu nerakaku ketika aku sudah berubah menjadi hollow."

Serempak Hitsugaya, Rangiku, dan Renji bertatapan dengan wajah tegang. "Ja,jangan-jangan…"gumam mereka disertai keringat dingin mengalir dimasing-masing kening

"Bisa jadi hal itu benar…Jika ia memang menghilang secara tiba-tiba, mungkin saja ia tidak membawa kupu-kupu nerakanya." Kurumadani melanjutkan."Samar-samar aku juga mendengar ia bilang…'tinggal seekor lagi'…"

Ichigo tak mengerti, kenapa semua teman-temannya begitu terkejut. Memang kenapa dengan kupu-kupu neraka? Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak mengerti sungguh menyebalkan baginya. kesannya ia seperti orang bodoh yang besar mulut saja."A,Apa sih! Dari tadi kalian kaget melulu! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti tahu!"

"Kupu-kupu neraka adalah penuntun shinigami terutama untuk melewati dangai, dimensi pembatas atara gensei dan soul society. Jika yang ia cari adalah kupu-kupu neraka maka sudah jelas ia akan menuju Soul Society."Hitsugaya menjelaskan sambil menatap tajam kearah shinigami daikou tersebut. Ichigo menelan ludahnya. Perlahan ia mulai mengerti."Jadi dia…"

"Benar…tujuannya adalah menginvasi Soul Society!"

Badan ichigo terasa lemas. Sungguh ia tak menyangka masalah ini akan menjadi begitu rumit. Tiba-tiba saja Urahara menepukkan tangannya, meminta semua perhatian para shinigami yang mulai gelisah. "Jangan terlalu gelisah! Kalian harus lebih berhati-hati. Masamune masih membutuhkan kupu-kupu neraka satu ekor lagi. Bisa jadi salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi target berikutnya."

Semua mengangguk mantap. ichigo kini ngeri membayangkan kalau-kalau dia yang akan diserang dan diubah menjadi hollow. Bukannya ia takut, tapi hollow sempurna dalam tubuhnya saja sudah sangat merepotkan.

"Siapa kira-kira target selanjutnya…?"

.

.

Masih diatap rumah sakit, Yumichika dan Ikkaku nyaris mengantuk karena dirundungi rasa bosan. Bahkan Ikkaku sudak 7 kali menguap. Dalam kondisi yang begitu lengah, Ayasegawa Yumichika tak menyadari seorang shinigami berambut putih ekor kuda dengan sebelah mata dibalut perban putih mengintainya dari jauh.

"Target selanjutnya…"

**To be Continued.**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~! Kon and Chappy the gikongan 's diary**

Selamat siang! Namaku Kon! Singkatan dari King. Of. New York . Wujudku berupa (boneka) singa jantan nan gagah dan sangat meyukai wanita muda. Tapi cuma satu dewi yang berhak memiliki hatiku yang rupawan ini. Kuchiki Rukia nee-san! Dia adalah wanita impianku! Wajahnya begitu menawan! Lihat! Itu dia sedang duduk manis di kamar Ichigo! Bukannya ia menghilang? Kemarin Ichigo bilang begitu! Ah, Dia pasti menungguku! Segera kulangkahkan kaki mungil ku dan melompat mesra kearahnya.

"NEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAN!"

"Pyon?"

"Eh? pyon?"

Tunggu,tunggu! Aku tahu nee-san memang imut, tapi aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau ia tidak hobi menggumamkan kata paling konyol yang pernah kudengar tersebut. Kulihat wajahnya lekat-lekat. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraihku. Mungkinkah ia akan mendekapku ke dalam pelukannya dan….

BREEEET!

Ah….Kapasku keluar…! Maaf…adegan ini terlalu sadis untuk kukisahkan.

"PYON!^^" Bersambung ke penderitaan Kon selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

corvusraven : Thankyou reviewnya^^. Makasih udah setia ngikutin cerita ini…Di chap kali ini focus ke pertarungan,tapi masalah utamanya baru dimulai lho!

Hikari chan : Bener? whew,,syukur deh kalo gitu...Pengen tau lanjutannya? hehe,,otter langsung update kilat!

Thanks bwt reader atas reviewnya. Baca review dari kalian jadi sumber semangat tersendiri bagi otter!

**BLACKEN : The crucial arc.**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.4 Soul Society in danger! Masamune confrontation.**

Kondisi Zennosuke Kurumadani sudah berangsur pulih. Termasuk luka-luka akibat sabetan Haineko yang dilancarkan Rangiku yang jumlahnya nyaris tak terhitung. Luka itu tak begitu dipedulikannya, namun yang membuat harga diri shinigami tersebut hancur adalah Rambut afronya yang nyaris terbelah 2. Kini penampilannya yang sudah terlihat bodoh itu makin terlihat bodoh saja.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu geser. Pandangan matanya beralih menatap Renji yang duduk mematung dipintu geser ruangan sebelah. Hari sudah berangsur malam, kira-kira pukul 08.30 pm namun para shinigami yang berkumpul disana masih belum berinisiatif untuk bubar. Renji yang menyadari dirinya berada dalam tatapan Ichigo langsung bergidik."A,apa sih? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Bikin mual saja!"

Dengan wajah kesal, Ichigo langsung memalingkan mukanya kearah lain. "Huh! Jangan salah sangka! Aku Cuma memikirkan inspirasi untuk karya bebasku!"

Dengan wajah mencemooh Renji mendekat kearah Ichigo perlahan."Heeh…Karya bebas itu harus mengandung keindahan kan? Jadi wajahku mengandung 'keindahan' begitu..?"

"Be,Berisik! Aku Cuma kebetulan saja melihatmu! Jujur saja, aku menyesali perbuatanku itu sekarang! Aku amat sangat menyesalinya!"

"Kalau begitu buat tugasmu itu sana! Tugas selevel anak SD itu saja kau kewalahan!"

"Aku bukannya kewalahan! Aku cuma gak niat mengerjakannya bodoh!"

"Itulah yang disebut kewalahan, tolol!"

"Cih! beraninya kau bilang aku tolol!"

"Kau sendiri bilang aku bodoh!"

"Kurosaki, Abarai.. hentikan!"

"Diam kau PENDEK!"Seru Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan sambil menoleh ke sumber suara. Wajah keduanya langsung membiru begitu melihat Hitsugaya –taichou yang tanpa sengaja mereka cerca itu telah berdiri dengan wajah menghitam disertai luapan reiatsu mengerikan."Pendek…?"Gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tiba-tiba suatu luapan reiatsu yang luar biasa terpancar (sekaligus menyelamatkan Ichigo dan Renji dari terkaman hitsugaya..). Para shinigami langsung bersiap. "Huh! Aku merasakan firasat buruk!"

.

.

Tubuh Madarame Ikkaku terlempar sejauh 10 meter diudara. Dengan sigap ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menahan gerakannya agar tidak terlempar lebih jauh. Nafasnya tak beraturan, disertai aliran darah merah mengalir dari kepalanya. Dengan sedikit kepayahan ia menyeka darah yang hampir mengenai matanya tersebut. "Sialan!"

Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Ichigo, Hitsugaya-taichou, Rangiku-san dan Renji muncul disebelah Ikkaku. Dengan sudut matanya shinigami botak itu melirik kearah teman-temannya yang baru saja datang menggunakan shunpo."Kalian terlambat bodoh!"

Hitsugaya mencoba melihat dengan jelas sosok yang baru saja melempar Madarame Ikkaku tersebut. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut, ia meraih katana yang tersarug dibalik punggungnya."Tepatnya, kita 'benar-benar' terlambat."

Ayasegawa Yumichika dengan wujud sedikit berbeda telah berdiri dengan anggun di atas pagar atap gedung rumah sakit. Kenapa berbeda? Ia memang masih mengenakan kimono hitam shinigami namun lengan kanan dan kaki kirinya terbungkus cangkang putih sekeras tulang yang persis terdapat pada hollow. Separuh kepalanya hingga mata kiri ditutupi topeng sedangkan mata kanannya terlihat merah menyala.

Yumichika mengangkat zanpakutounya perlahan dan menjilati ujung pedang itu dengan lidahnya. Seperti orang yang kehilangan akal ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ichigo tiba-tiba teringat akan hollow yang ada dalam dirinya. Sekilas keadaan Yumichika sedikit mirip dengan dirinya begitu hollow sialan itu merajai tubuhnya ketika ia bertarung dengan Byakuya di bukit Soukyoku dulu, namun jika dirasakan lebih jauh, reiatsu Yumichika nyaris tak berbeda dari biasanya. Tampaknya analisa Urahara-san benar adanya, kemampuan Masamune hanya megubah roh menjadi hollow yang tak sempurna. Bukan menjadi Vizard seperti dirinya dan Hirako Shinji si murid pindahan.

"Kalian semua jangan tergesa-gesa!" Hitsugaya memperingati anak buahnya."Walaupun sebagian besar fisik dan reiatsu Yumichika tidak terlalu berbeda dari biasanya tapi saat ini yang menguasai pikirannya adalah insting hollow!"

Ikkaku segera bangkit dengan wajah kesal. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berlari maju sambil memutar houzukimaru diatas kepalanya. "Sadarlah bodoh! !"

Ia lalu melempar ujung tombak houzukimaru tepat kearah Yumichika yang masih tertawa seperti orang gila. Menyadari bahaya mengintainya, Yumichika berusaha menghindar, namun serangan tombak Ikkaku yang begitu cepat berhasil menggores pipinya hingga berdarah.

Ikkaku menarik houzukimarunya kembali sementara lawannya kini dengan wajah mengerikan menyeka darah yang mengalir naik turun. Bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya yang kian berat, terdengar geraman "Berani sekali kau melukai wajahku yang indah! Dasar Botak Licin!"

Wajah Ikkaku berubah masam seketika.

"Bo,Botak….!"gumamnya dengan tinju mengepal. Saking kuatnya ia mengepalkan tangan urat-urat ditangannya nyaris keluar semua .Menyadari rekannya naik darah, Renji yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Ikkaku segera memeganginya "Jangan terpancing Ikkaku-san! Walaupun telah berubah dia tetap rekan kita! Kita tidak boleh melukainya sembarangan!"

"Cih! Jangan halangi kami kepala nanas! Urus saja alis tato anehmu yang konyol itu!" Ujar Yumichika dengan tampang mengejek.

"Na, nanas!"geram Renji kesal.

"Sialan! Seenaknya menghina orang! Hitsugaya Taichou! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kita serang saja dia sekarang!" Renji dan Ikkaku berteriak sambil menoleh kearah Hitsugaya berbarengan. Taichou mungil itu Cuma menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa anak buahnnya yang notabene usianya lebih dewasa darinya itu begitu mudah terprovokasi "Kalian ini! Sudah kubilang dia tidak bisa kita serang sembarangan-…."

"Huh! Bilang saja kalian takut menghadapiku…benar kan…...PENDEK!" ejek Yumichika sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah hitsugaya . Wajah cool sang taichou berubah menghitam dengan tubuh bergetar menahan jengkel.

"SERANG! "

Melihat perubahan sikap Toushiro yang begitu mendadak, Ichigo dan Rangiku hanya bisa sweatdrop. Nampaknya kata 'pendek' benar-benar melukai harga diri Hitsugaya-taichou.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah terkena berbagai jurus yang dilancarkan para shinigami tersebut Yumichika berhasil ditumbangkan. (serangan es Hitsugaya yang menghajarnya paling dominan.) Syukur saja shinigami narsis itu tidak cedera begitu parah. Terlebih setelah disembuhkan Orihime, wajah yang selalu ia banggakan itu kinclong seperti semula.

Ikkaku duduk bersila sambil merangkul zanpakutounya dipundak. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas ia menyimpan kekesalan yang begitu mendalam "Sialan Masamune itu! Dia bahkan menahan houzukimaruku hanya dengan sebelah tangan!" Yumichika ikut mengeluh. Sepertinya sebelum Masamune menebasnya dan mengubahnya menjadi hollow, kedua shinigami petarung dari divisi 11 itu sempat memberikan perlawanan. Dan hal yang paling ditakutkan Hitsugaya terjadi, Masamune telah berhasil merebut kupu-kupu neraka milik Yumichika.

"Jika ia mengumpulkan 2 kupu-kupu neraka, berarti ada seorang lagi yang ada dipihaknya selain Kuchiki, karena Kuchiki memiliki kupu-kupu sendiri kan? siapa kira-kira yang seorang lagi itu…?"Ungkap Rangiku. Hitsugaya berpikir keras. Sama sekali tak menyangka Masamune akan bergerak secepat ini.

"Matsumoto!"

"Ya..?"

"Hubungi soul society! Laporkan bahwa dalam beberapa jam lagi, seorang shinigami berbahaya akan datang menyusup!"

.

.

**Soul Society. 12ban-tai research building.**

"Ada reiatsu tak dikenal mendekat!"

Akon bergegas melihat kearah monitor. Bintik merah berkelap-kelip yang menyimbolkan keberadaan shinigami terlihat jelas di arah langit seireitei. "Tidak apa-apa. Dia masih diluar pelindung. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi makhluk tak dikenal untuk menyusup kedalam-…" Kalimat Akon terhenti seketika. Matanya terbelalak begitu bintik merah itu berpindah dari luar menuju dalam pelindung dengan mudahnya. "Gi,gila! siapa dia sebenarnya? "

"Hubungi semua divisi! Laporkan ada penyusup yang memasuki Seireitei!"

"Baik!"

.

Alarm berbunyi keras, membuat semua shinigami yang sedang beraktivitas didalam Seireitei memasang posisi siaga dan meraih zanpakutou masing-masing. Tanpa dikomando, shinigami-shinigami prajurit tersebut keluar dari dalam gedung dan menoleh kelangit.

"Si,siapa itu?"

Sesosok shinigami berambut putih dengan mata diperba sebelah berdiri santai diudara. Ekspresinya cukup tenang, tak menyiratkan apa yang akan diperbuatnya setelah itu.

"Huh! Cuma shinigami tak dikenal? Seorang diri lagi…kenapa kita disuruh bersiaga sih? iya kan Kenzaburou?" Seorang shinigami berperawakan tegap dan berwajah kasar mengeluh tak karuan. Dari wajahnya yang jelek itu, mungkin langsung ketahuan bahwa ia adalah anggota divisi 11. Dia adalah Watanabe, shinigami kelas bawah didivisi 11 yang terkenal akan mulut besarnya.

Masamune mendelik kearahnya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinis. Dalam sekejap sosokya menghilang di angkasa dan muncul di belakang Watanabe. Dengan gerak yang begitu cepat, ia menebas punggung shinigami itu dan segera menghilang kembali.

Para shinigami lain yang menyaksikan kejadian mengejutkan itu langsung menghunuskan zanpakutou mereka. Menoleh kanan kiri, mencoba menemukan keberadaan musuh yang reiatsunya terasa begitu tipis.

Tiba-tiba…

UAGHHHH! Satu persatu shinigami yang berdiri disekitar Watanabe tumbang akibat tebasan zanpakutou Watanabe yang kini telah berubah menjadi hollow tak sempurna. Matanya yang berubah merah melirik kearah shinigami lain yang kini hanya bisa berdiri ketakutan.

"Jangan takut! Serang dia!"

Bukan hanya Watanabe, satu persatu shinigami prajurit berubah menjadi hollow tak sempurna setelah terkena tebasan Masamune yang hilang-muncul dalam sekejap. Pertarungan antar sesama shinigamipun tak terelakkan.

**Karakura-chou. **

"Lama sekali sih!"

"Apa boleh buat Ichigo! Kau dan Yumichika gak punya kupu-kupu neraka kan! Perlu waktu lama untuk memadatkan dinding Kouryuu Dangai dulu! Kau mau kita ditelan dinding monster itu hidup-hidup?"

Hitsugaya membuka-tutup ponselnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia memang sudah mengirim laporan pada tim kidou untuk mengurus senkaimon, tapi belum juga mendapat balasan.

BIIIP!BIIP!

Spontan Hitsugaya terlompat gembira. "Ini dia! Abarai!"

Tanpa membuang waktu Renji langsung memutar zanpakutounya diudara. Seketika gerbang Senkai yang terlihat seperti pintu tradisional jepang bundar itu muncul dihadapannya dan terbuka lebar. Serempak Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Ichigo menghambur kedalam. Orihime yang datang menghantar hanya bisa menatap pintu itu menutup dengan wajah cemas.

"Hati-hati, Kurosaki-kun…" Gumamnya.

**Bukit Soukyoku. Senkaimon.**

Gerbang Senkai yang berdiri kokoh diatas tanah bukit Soukyoku bercahaya terang. Serombongan shinigami melesat keluar dari dalam cahaya tersebut, membuat para ahli kidou yang berdiri disana terlompat kaget.

"Segera menuju ke divisi masing-masing!" Hitsugaya mengkomando diikuti anggukan dari para anak buahnya. Masing-masing segera bershunpo menuju pos divisi masing-masing. Eh…tunggu! Bukan semuanya ternyata. Si tokoh utama kita, Kurosaki Ichigo ternyata masih tertinggal disana. Hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan wajah cengo. Perlahan sehelai daun melintas didepannya, tertiup angin.. "A, aku harus ke divisi berapa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Akibat pertumpahan darah yang sia-sia antara para prajurit shinigami, para Taichou dan fukutaichou masing-masing divisi terpaksa turun tangan menghentikan pertempuran antar shinigami itu.

Satu persatu shinigami yang tumbang segera dibawa ke gedung divisi 4. Sungguh mecengangkan. Hanya karena musuh yang Cuma seorang diri, pihak shinigami telah kehilangan hampir separuh prajuritnya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Rangiku fukutaichou!"

"Maaf kami terlambat! Bagaimana kondisi pasukan?"

"Hampir semuanya tumbang akibat pertarungan sesama rekan taichou!"

Kedua alis Hitsugaya mengkerut. Ia pejamkan kedua mata emeraldnya, mencoba merasakan reiatsu Masamune yang hilang-timbul. Perlahan ia membuka mata nya kembali. "Disana rupanya…!"

**1ban-tai building.**

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni menatap pertarungan yang masih berlangsung itu dari ruangannya yang berupa ruang lepas. Matanya yang hampir tertutupi alis putih yang begitu panjang itu melirik ke kanan-kiri.

"Tidak usah bersembunyi. Katakan apa maumu?"

Sosok Masamune Hidemaru muncul seketika di belakang Soutaichou. Tatapan matanya tidak berubah, tetap tenang disertai senyum sinis. "Lama tak ketemu, soutaichou. Maaf..tiba-tiba menyebabkan kekacauan.."

"Sudah kuduga…kekuatan zanpakutoumu suatu hari akan membahayakan…Makanya aku menarikmu dari daftar pencalonan fukutaichou divisi 3 .Tampaknya kau dendam padaku karena masalah itu."

Masamune tertawa terkekeh. Dielusnya zanpakutou yang tersarung dipinggangnya perlahan." Kau membuatku tertawa Soutaichou…Aku bukanlah pria berhati sempit seperti yang kau pikirkan. Itu Cuma masalah lama yang sudah kadaluarsa. Bahkan aku sendiri nyaris lupa."

Suasana hening. Yang terdengar hanya erangan-erangan dan suara pedang yang saling bergesekan dibawah sana. Masamune tersenyum kembali.

" Tujuanku sekarang…" Sang shinigami berambut putih itu lalu menunduk. Perlahan tangannya yang mengelus zanpakutou tadi lambat laun menarik katana itu dari sarungnya."Menghancurkan kalian…."

Secepat kilat, Kuchiki Byakuya muncul dibelakang Masamune sambil mengacungkan mata pedangnya ke leher sang shinigami penyusup. Gerakan tangan Masamune terhenti.

"Berpindah tempat kesana-kemari secepat kilat…shunpo yang menganggumkan. Tapi…. tak secepat shunpo milikku." ujar Kuchiki Byakuya sembari menatap dingin. Masamune melirik kebelakang dengan ujung matanya. Setelah melihat wajah Byakuya selama beberapa detik, ia lalu menghela nafas. "Oh ya? Jangan merasa menang dulu..tuan muda Kuchiki..!"

Tanpa disadari Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia telah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengacungkan katananya keleher Byakuya. Mata pemuda aristrokrat itu membulat. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar melihat adik angkatnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin es."Rukia…?"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Masamune melepaskan dirinya dari hadangan Byakuya . Segera ia meraih Rukia untuk kabur bersamanya dan melompat keluar, berusaha menjauh walau akhirnya satu tebasan dari soutaichu berhasil mengenai tangan kirinya.

"Sial!"Geramnya sambil menekan luka sayat yang mengucurkan darah merah tersebut. Segera diangkatnya jarinya, berencana menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil lubang hitam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk kabur. Belum sempat ia menjentikkan jarinya…

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Kilatan sinar kebiruan meluncur dari bawah, nyaris mengenai tangan Masamune. Serempak Masamune da Rukia menoleh kebawah .Kurosaki Ichigo terlihat bersiap meluncurkan satu serangan lagi. Mata coklat pria berambut orange itu menatap tajam ke arah Rukia yang berdiri mematung menatapnya heran.

"Kutemukan kau! Rukia!"

"Ichigo…." Perlahan Rukia menggumamkan nama tersebut dengan bibir sedikit bergetar. Masamune kembali menjentikkan jarinya sehingga lubang hitam itu muncul. Diseretnya Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung untuk masuk kedalam bersamanya."Ayo, Rukia…!"

"Tunggu!" Sekuat tenaga Ichigo melesat keatas. berusaha mengejar Rukia yang wujudnya mulai dihisap lubang hitam itu.

Namun gerakan nya terhenti begitu menabrak dinding kidou yang melingkupi lubang hitam itu. Dinding kidou yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung yang akan menimbulkan luka apabila ada orang asing masuk kedalamnya.

"Jangan bodoh! Ichigo! Kau tak akan bisa mendekati lubang hitam ini! Daerah disekitar lubang ini diselimuti kidou!" Tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata rukia, ichigo kembali bangkit dan memaksa masuk kedalam hingga sekujur tubuhnya tergores, menyemburkan darah disana-sini.

"ICHI-…!"Suara Rukia tercekat, begitu tangan ichigo berhasil menggenggam kerah kimononya. Ia tertegun, menatap cemas pada shinigami yang masih tertunduk dengan nafas tak beraturan karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Diamlah… Rukia!"

Perlahan Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Mata kirinya menyipit akibat aliran darah yang mengucur dari kepala.

"Kau…tidak berhak untuk protes!"

Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengucur di pipi Rukia."I,Ichi..go…"

HEAAAAAH!

Dengan sekali hentakan, Ichigo menyeret keluar tubuh Rukia dari lubang hitam tersebut.

**To be Continued**

**Next on vol.5 Rukia and Masamune disappear!  
**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~! **

Ichigo sedang berdiri kebingungan di bukit Soukyoku karena tak tahu harus menuju ke divisi berapa.

"Heeeeh…..Aku harus ke divisi berapa ya?"

Anggota Tim kidou1: Ku,Kurosaki Ichigo-dono, menurut saya sebaiknya anda sebaiknya ke divisi 13!

Ichigo: Ng?alasannya?

Anggota Tim kidou1: Karena kudengar korban disana sangat banyak. Dan pos divisi 13 paling dekat dari sini. jadi bisa menghemat waktu!

Anggota tim kidou2: Bukan! menurut saya anda harus ke divisi 5!

Ichigo: alasannya?

Anggota tim kidou2: karena posisi taichou divisi 5 sedang kosong, mereka butuh kekuatan anda untuk membantu!

Anggota tim kidou1: Kalau begitu divisi 3 dan 9 juga harus ditolong bukan? Divisi mana sebaiknya?

Ichigo:Kalau begitu aku ke divisi 1 saja!

Anggota tim kidou1&2: Eh? alasannya?

Ichigo :Karena namaku 'Ichi'…(ichi: satu)

Seluruh anggota tim kidou: …Si,simple amat…!(sweatdrop)

Yah…untungnya pilihan Ichigo tepat….


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Memasuki babak akhir cerita….Thanks a lot bwt reviewnya^^

anna chan : hehe,,,ga papa Anna-chan! Rukia ngikutin Masamune karena suatu hal yang (lagi-lagi) gak bisa otter sebutin soalny spoiler!^^;Bentar lagi bakal ketahuan kok soalnya chapter berikutnya udah memasuki paruh akhir. Thanks udah ngikutin cerita ini!

corvusraven : Update kilat !^^

Rukianonymous : Be, benarkah serasa membaca yang asli? (terbang kelangit saking terharunya..). Sayangnya diksi otter masih belum bagus,…^^(masih amatir soalnya…) Makasih Rukia-san!

Hikari Chan : hehe…pas nulis tentang adegan itu otter girang bgt! Nulisnya sambil ngedengerin lagu opening Bleach yang D'technolife biar feelnya dapet! Syukur deh,maksudnya bisa tersampaikan.^^

Shinichi Kamisaka : Benarkah shinichi-san?(terharuTT).Ide fic ini sebenarnya dapet waktu buka kamus. Katanya antonym dari Bleach(memutihkan) itu Blacken(menghitamkan). Jadi deh ni fic ^^

**BLACKEN : The Crucial Arc**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.5 Rukia and Masamune Dissapear!**

"Hei! Hati-hati sedikit dong bocah! Kau mau bikin lukaku tambah parah!"

"Ma, maaf! "

"Rawat yang benar, cebol! Atau kutumbuk dan kucincang wajah bodohmu itu!"

Watanabe akhirnya sadar dari amukan hollownya setelah ditebas oleh Ikkaku yang muncul tepat waktu. Shinigami besar mulut itu kini malah balas mengamuk pada Hanatarou yang sudah baik-baik mau merawat lukanya. Unohana-taichou yang kebetulan lewat di ruangan itu masuk dengan wajah dihiasi senyum lembut.

"Wah,wah…Bisa memarahi bawahanku dengan begitu semangat, sepertinya luka anda sudah sembuh total."

"U,Unohana-taichou?" Watanabe yang hendak memukuli Hanatarou langsung kaku ditempat dengan wajah mandi keringat.

"Aku turut senang jika lukamu sudah sembuh. Tapi kalau kau mengusili bawahanku seperti ini…"Wajah Unohana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyuman sinis dengan tatapan mata bagaikan es.

"…aku bisa membuatmu tidak sembuh selamanya,lho…"

Perlahan Watanabe menurunkan tinjunya dengan gemetar,"Ba,baik…maafkan saya…."

Suasana gedung divisi 4 sedikit hiruk pikuk karena banyaknya prajurit yang terluka. Saking banyaknya, sampai-sampai sang taichou berwajah keibuan, Unohana Retsu ikut dibuat sibuk.

Seekor kupu-kupu neraka penyampai pesan masuk keruangan itu. Kemudian terbang ditempat tepat dihadapan Unohana. Setelah menyampaikan pesan sebaran, tanpa dikomando ia langsung terbang keluar ruangan.

"Begitu ya…Masamune berhasil lolos…"

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Ichigo berhasil merebut Rukia kembali tepat beberapa detik sebelum Masamune menghilang dari pandangan. Akibat benturan keras antara dirinya dan Rukia dengan dinding kidou menyebabkan keduanya terlempar jauh dari tempat semula.

Kuchiki Byakuya menyarungkan Senbonzakuranya kembali, menunduk hormat pada sang Soutaichou dan melesat pergi hendak menuju pos divisinya. Semula raut wajahnya sempat terlihat tegang, namun begitu Kurosaki Ichigo muncul entah kenapa ia merasa tidak begitu khawatir lagi.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" Panggil Yamamoto soutaichou tanpa menoleh.

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya pelan. Sudut mata soutaichou melirik tajam kearahnya."Kuharap kau tidak lengah seperti tadi lagi, hanya karena musuh kita adalah adikmu." Yang dimaksud kelengahan oleh soutaichou adalah tindakan taichou divisi 6 tersebut yag membiarkan Masamune kabur dari hadangan katananya begitu Rukia muncul tadi.

Byakuya membalas tatapan soutaichou itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dingin. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan membuang muka." Aku mengerti."

.

.

**Daerah pinggiran Seireitei. **

Beberapa shinigami tengah hilir mudik menyusuri bangunan-bangunan tua tak berpenghuni di daerah situ.

"Disekitar sini juga tidak ada!"

"Aneh, aku yakin jatuhnya tadi disekitar sini kok…"

"Pokoknya cari sampai dapat! Bagaimana pun juga, Nona Kuchiki Rukia harus kita tangkap karena telah ditetapkan sebagai pengkhianat!"

"O,Osh!"

Sepasang mata coklat mengintip dari balik dinding kayu yang sudah berlubang-lubang. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mengawasi kalau shinigami-shinigami itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Bagus! Mereka mulai menjauh..!"

"MMMPH…!MMMMHP!"

"Untunglah mereka bodoh! Bikin tegang saja!"

"MMMPHHHH!"

"Apa sih, Rukia! Berisik ta-.."

DUAGH!

Rukia menghantam dagu sang shinigami daikou tanpa ampun. Spontan Ichigo tersungkur sambil memegangi dagunya dengan wajah kesal. Si gadis shinigami berperawakan mungil berdiri sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang hampir putus itu.

"BAKAMONO! Kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas apa! Tanpa kau bekap mulutku pun aku gak bakal teriak bodoh!"

"Cih! Aku kan Cuma berjaga-jaga! "

"Oh ya? Sementara kau berjaga-jaga aku mungkin sudah tak bernyawa tahu!"

"Huh! Begini sikapmu pada orang yang telah menolongmu dari shinigami ubanan (Masamune) itu!"

"Aku tak minta ditolong olehmu! "

"Kalau begitu pergi saja sana! Nona Kuchiki sang pengkhianat!"

"Kau….!"

"….!"

"….!"

"HUH!" Serempak keduanya membuang muka satu sama lain dengan wajah cemberut.

Kedua shinigami yang sedang cekcok itu, kini sedang bersembunyi di sebuah bangunan usang tak berpenghuni di sudut Seireitei. Dindingnya yang dipenuhi lubang disana-sini membuat cahaya dari luar merambat masuk. Membuat ruangan yang dipenuhi barang-barang tua tak terpakai itu terlihat sedikit terang.

Lama keduanya diam, tak melirik satu sama lain. Perlahan bola mata coklat Ichigo bergerak ke kiri-kanan, mencoba melirik Rukia yang duduk diam di sebelahnya. Tanpa diduga, Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga tatapan keduanya akhirnya bertemu. Dengan salah tingkah dan wajah merona, Rukia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan bersiap pergi. "Kau tidak berubah Ichigo… Maaf aku telah berkata kasar padamu, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Selamat tinggal."

"Rukia…"

Ichigo yang masih duduk bersila dilantai menatap tajam kearah gadis bermata violet itu. "Kau sudah berjanji bukan? Akan memberitahuku mengenai masalah ini sampai puas?"

Rukia memutar badannya agar bisa menatap Ichigo dengan leluasa. Ia teringat , sesaat sebelum ia menghilang bersama Masamune, ia memang telah berjanji akan mengungkapkan perihal Masamune kepada cowok itu.

"Ya.. aku telah berjanji padamu."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkhianat?"

"…."Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Katakan Rukia…!"

"I, itu…karena aku harus…." Rukia mulai tampak gelisah. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari, menandakan kebingungan yang mendalam. Ia palingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam shinigami daikou dihadapannya, tak sanggup membalas tatapan sungguh-sungguh dari kedua bola mata coklat itu.

ichigo kehilangan kesabaran. Ia segera berdiri bangkit mendekati Rukia dan memegangi kedua pipi gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Memutar wajah Rukia yang tadi berpaling agar menghadap lurus ke wajahnya.

"Jangan alihkan tatapanmu , Rukia!"

Tubuh Rukia bergetar. Ia ingin mencoba mengeluarkan suara namun tak ada satu kalimatpun yang keluar. Terlebih melihat tatapan tajam di wajah Ichigo yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya membuatnya makin kebingungan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dengan gerak pelan ia cengkeram kedua tangan Ichigo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, bermaksud untuk melepaskan pegangan kuat itu. Namun anehnya, melihat Ichigo menatap dingin padanya tenaganya terasa lenyap "I,Ichigo…,maaf,aku benar-benar…!"

Perlahan tatapan tajam ichigo melembut. Pegangannya di wajah Rukia mengendur dan menggantinya dengan sentilan di dahi gadis itu.

"Aduh! Apa yang lakukan tiba-tiba? Sakit tahu!"gerutu Rukia sembari memegangi dahinya.

Ichigo membalikkan badannya membelakangi Rukia. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala orangenya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Sudahlah! Memaksa orang begini, bukan seperti sifatku saja!"

"…I, Ichigo?"

"Kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku, tidak masalah. ."

"…"

"Itu adalah masalahmu. Masalah yang sangat dalam. Kau pasti punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahuku. Aku tidak memiliki cara ,untuk mengetahui isi hatimu, tanpa melukai perasaanmu. Jadi aku akan menunggu…"

Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Rukia yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum mantap. "Kalau kau sudah siap untuk mengatakannya, beritahu aku! Aku akan menunggu tanpa bertanya lagi, sampai saat itu tiba!"

Rukia tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan pria dihadapannya itu. Rasa hangat menjalari relung hatinya yang semenjak tadi gelisah hingga kini ia merasa jauh lebih tenang. Ia ingat jelas. Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkannya pada cowok itu ketika mereka bertengkar di makam ibu Ichigo. Perlahan wajah rukia kembali berseri dengan seulas senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Senyum manis itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyuman jahil. "Huh! Kalimat yang bagus, tuan peniru!"

Kontan rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Ichigo."Be,berisik! Pergi sana! Sebelum kau benar-benar ditangkap! Merepotkan saja!"

Rukia tertawa terkekeh. Dengan lincah, ia segera melompat kejendela kecil yang terbuka di belakangnya. "Sampai jumpa, ….Ichigo! Terima kasih, untuk tetap mempercayaiku."

Segera Rukia melesat meninggalkan bangunan itu, menghilang dari pandangan Ichigo yang masih berdiri diam didalamnya. Sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Ichigo ikut beranjak dari ruangan itu menuju arah berlawanan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, shinigami!"gumamnya pelan.

Situasi di Seireitei akhirnya kembali tenang. Setelah seharian bertarung tanpa henti, para shinigami tertidur lelap karena kelelahan. Malam itu, Kuchiki Rukia dan Masamune Hidemaru dinyatakan lenyap.

**.**

**.**

**1ban-tai building.**

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya kabur! Tidakkah kau mengerti status Kuchiki Rukia saat ini adalah pengkhianat!" 2ban-tai taichou sekaligus komandan pasukan Onmitsukido, Soifon tampaknya tidak terima dengan keputusan Ichigo yang melepaskan Rukia begitu saja. Ichigo yang kini dikelilingi seluruh taichou tiap divisi yang sedang berkumpul tetap terlihat tenang, malahan ekspresinya begitu santai.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Rukia, meskipund ia menjadi iblis sekalipun, aku akan tetap mempercayainya. Huh! Janji yang merepotkan sih…" jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kau…!"

"Hentikan, Soifon!" Soutaichou angkat suara. Mata keriputnya menatap ichigo tajam.

"Kurosaki Ichigo….Kau serius dengan perbuatanmu?"

Ichigo mendelik kearah Byakuya, berharap ia akan ikut membantunya membela adik angkatnya itu. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Byakuya sedikitpun. Yah…itu sudah diduganya ."Aku serius.. Kakek! Tidak usah khawatir! Rukia pasti punya alasannya sendiri."

Yamamoto-soutaichou berpikir sejenak. Berusaha memikirkan langkah yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Begitu mendengar pengakuan sang shinigami daikou bahwa ia sengaja melepaskan Kuchiki Rukia membuatnya sedikit kaget. Tapi mau marah atau memanggang Ichigo dengan Ryuujin Jakka pun percuma karena sepertinya shinigami daikou tersebut punya pemikiran sendiri. Hal itu terpancar jelas dari mata pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Begitukah….Untuk sementara aku mempercayai keputusanmu. Tapi ingat satu hal…kejadian seperti ini tidak boleh terulang lagi. Kau mengerti ? "

ichigo mengangguk."Ya…tidak usah khawatir."

.

.

**11ban-tai Building**

Berbeda dengan markas-markas divisi lainnya yang sunyi senyap, suara makian penuh semangat masih terdengar dari barak divisi 11. Padahal hari sudah begitu malam namun sepertinya, kumpulan-kumpulan shinigami petarung terbaik Gotei 13-tai itu masih asyik mengadu kekuatan. Suara –suara bergesekan akibat pedang kayu iitu sungguh mengusik telinga Ichigo. Matanya sudah begitu mengantuk. Kalau saja Ikkaku tidak menyeretnya keruang tengah untuk ikut adu kekuatan, mungkin ia sudah terbaring nyaman dikasur.

"Ayo, Ichigo! Lawan aku! Aku menyeretmu kesini bukan untuk melihat matamu yang Cuma terbuka separuh itu!" Ikkaku memanggul sebilah pedang kayu bahunya dan melemparnya pedang kayu yang lain ke arah Ichigo yang berdiri kesal dihadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk tahu! Kenapa harus melawanku sih? Minta yang lain saja!"

"Pertarungan kita yang dulu belum tuntas! Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

Dalam kepalanya Ichigo berpikir.'Belum tuntas apanya? Sudah kuhajar babak belur begitu'. Namun Ichigo sedang malas berargumentasi. Yang ada dikepalanya Cuma istirahat.

Tiba-tiba pintu geser ruangan itu terbuka. Spontan seluruh shinigami yang ada disana buru-buru duduk bersimpuh dan memberi sikap hormat. "SELAMAT MALAM! ZARAKI-TAICHOU!"Seru mereka kompak.

Zaraki Kenpachi, si pecinta pertarungan sekaligus taichou divisi 11 itu mellirik kedalam. Melihat sosok Ichigo yang tengah berdiri menggenggam pedang kayu, membuat semangat dalam diri Zaraki meningkat drastis. Seketika wajahnya berubah angker sambil tersenyum penuh ambisi.

"Kau ada disini rupanya….Kurosaki Ichigo..!"

"Y, yo..Kenpachi…Selamat malam….!"sahut Ichigo dengan butiran keringat mengalir diwajah. Perlahan Zaraki Kenpachi mearik katana yang terselip di pinggangnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ichigo langsung ngacir lewat jendela, sudah menduga pasti Zaraki bakal menantangnya bertarung lagi. Seperti terkena shock teraphy, kantuk di matanya langsung hilang entah kemana.

"Jangan lari kau, Kurosaki Ichigo! Ayo bertarung denganku!"Dengan kecepatan super, sang taichou langsung mengejarnya. Kalau tahu bakal jadi begini, harusnya aku nginap di tempat Renji, pikir Ichigo.

.

.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Ichigo bersembunyi di balik tembok gedung divisi 6, sambil sesekali mengintip Kenpachi yang masih berkeliaran mencarinya. "Huuuuft…"

Ichigo meneruskan langkahnya ke bagian dalam gedung itu. Suasananya begitu hening dan tentram. Sungguh Ichigo menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak menginap disini sejak awal. Samar-samar ia mendengar ayunan pedang dari arah tengah. Suara ayunan disertai gumaman seseorang sedang berhitung. Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara itu dengan santai. Sepertinya ia sudah punya dugaan siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"487! 488! 489! 500!"

"Harusnya 490 bodoh!"

Abarai Renji yang tengah bermandi keringat karena berlatih mengayunkan pedang 500 kali menoleh jengkel kearah Ichigo yang menyela latihannya. "Cuma beda sedikit, tidak usah terlalu teliti!"

"Sedikit dari mana? Bedanya 10 angka tahu! Lagipula, kenapa berlatih tengah malam begini?"

Renji menyeka butiran peluh yang mengalir di dagunya. "Aku ingin jadi lebih kuat! Setelah masalah Masamune selesaipun kita pasti akan bertarung dengan orang-orang yang jauh lebih kuat, bahkan melebihi Kuchiki-taichou. Kekuatanku yang sekarang masih belum cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi memohon-mohon padamu untuk menolong Rukia seperti dulu lagi."

Ichigo terseyum melihat sosok Renji yang penuh tekad itu. Diraihnya salah satu pedang kayu yang tersandar di dinding dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Renji. "Ng? Kau mau ikut berlatih juga? Bukannya tadi kau kelihatan mengantuk."

"Tidak ada ruginya kan? Toh kantukku sudah hilang." Balas Ichigo tersenyum mantap sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya pada Renji. Sepanjang malam, 2 shinigami itu terlihat bersemangat beradu pedang satu sama lain.

.

.

**Kuchiki Mansion.**

Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri mematung menatap sendu pada foto mendiang istri tercinta. Kuchiki Hisana yang juga merupakan kakak kandung Rukia. Ditatapnya wajah istrinya yang begitu mirip dengan Rukia itu lekat-lekat. Dengan tatapan penuh peyesalan. Perlahan matanya menutup, mengingat semua hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bayangan ketika Rukia mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya kacau.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…Hisana…."

Lama ia berdiri di ruangan itu, tiba-tiba matanya kembali terbuka dengan raut wajah yang begitu tegang. Dalam sekejap ia menuju ke halaman luar. Benar dugaannya. Masamune Hidemaru dan Rukia telah berdiri menunggunya diluar.

"Insting yang bagus…Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Masamune hidemaru…."Byakuya bersiap mengeluarkan katananya namun gerakannya terhenti begitu Masamune menyela. "Jangan terlalu tegang, tuan muda! Aku datang kesini dengan maksud yang baik.."

"Aku tak tertarik dengan maksud baikmu itu…"

Masamune tertawa kecil. ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya diudara, memuculkan sebuah lubang hitam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk kabur. "Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui, kalau aku tidak hanya berdua dengan Rukia bukan? Sebagai penghormatan, akan kuperkenalkan rekanku yang satu lagi padamu. "

Dari dalam lubang hitam itu sesosok wanita berkimono biru muda melangkah keluar. Mata Byakuya terbelalak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat sosok yang perlahan berjalan mendekatinya itu.

Tidak mungkin..! orang itu seharusnya tidak mungkin ada didunia ini lagi! Dia sudah tiada berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, tepat disaat kelopak bunga sakura terakhir gugur dari pohonnya! Tidak mungkin…!

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan Rukia yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya menatap sang bangsawan Kuchiki dengan lembut. Byakuya menggumamkan nama wanita itu perlahan.

"Hisana…!"

**To be Continued**

**Next On Vol.6 All commander, Get ready!**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~!**

Renji dan Ichigo yang tengah berlatih larut malam.

Renji : 586! 587! 588! 589! 600!

Ichigo : Oi, lagi-lagi kau salah hitung bodoh! Nilai matematikamu berapa sih?

Renji : Berisik! Paling tidak masih lebih tinggi dari nilai bahasamu!

Ichigo : (menguap) Huah! Lama-lama bikin ngantuk juga, kau kok nggak ngantuk renji?

Renji : Nggak juga..!Aku sudah tidur tadi kok! Kalau ngantuk tidur saja, biar aku berlatih sendiri.

Ichigo : (berbaring di lantai) Oke, aku tidur dulu! Disini tenang, beda dengan divisi 11 yang ribut itu, jadi aku bisa istirahat

Renji : Osh! selamat tidur!

Ichigo : (tertidur…)

Sementara itu Renji yang berlatih sendirian…

Renji : HEAH! CIAT! HIAAAAH! AYO ZABIMARU! HANCURKAN DIA! CIAAAAAT!MATI KAU! HEAAAA!

Ichigo (sweatdrop): Sial! Ternyata sama ributnya.

Dan akhirnya Ichigo tetap tak bisa tidur sampai pagi…


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Hehe,,,kalo dipikir fic ini cepat banget ya? Kali ini, sambil mendengarkan mp3 'mask' by Aqua Timez yang merupakan ending ke 30 Bleach, Otter berusaha untuk menulis chap yang cukup tegang(me,menurut Otter sih….). Tonikaku! arigatou buat yang udah ngereview^^ **

**Btw, ada yang penasaran dgn wujud masamune ga?(mgkn ga ada ya-_-;) kemarin otter iseng-iseng ngegambar di buku tulis e nguploadnya jadi avatar otter. tapi gomen,,gambarnya super low quality! Bagi yg penasaran, silakan liat avatar Otter nanti,(tampilnya makan waktu 24 jam soalny..)^^**

Rukianonymous : Omakenya manis? fufu...Otter kirain ga ada yang baca itu..^^. Soal pertempuran kakak adik kuchiki di chap ini ga ada sih..tapi dengan berat hati otter terpaksa utk nyiksa Byakuya-sama nih..Sory ya byakkun..

Hikari chan : Eh? Rie chan udah nebak toh? whew, padahal Otter udah brusaha nutupin TT Bravo rie-chan! Ga tega bayangin Byakkun ama Rukia berantem? wah..otter ga bisa jamin sih… Soalny Otter nih penulis yang tergolong kejam! Hahaha! Tapi otter usahain supaya reader tercinta puas deh^^

anna chan : Iya nih…tapi masih beberapa chap lagi kok^^ Otter ndiri ga begitu terbiasa nulis cerita yg begitu pnjang. Daya ingat otter lemah banget! Ntar klo ceritanya panjang, pas dipertengahan pasti bakal lupa mau nulis apa. (malah pangkal ceritany mgkn bakal lupa jga!). Sayang bgt kalo ceritanya putus ditengah jalan…Tapi fic ni mgkn cukup panjang kok,berhubung misterinya msh banyak yg blum kebuka…

corvusraven : Kenapa bisa? jawabannya ada didalam kepala otter(PLAKK!) hehe….sorry telat update raven(?)-san. Ada byk kendala soalnya^^. lain kali bakal update kilat lagi.

Aii Sakuraii : selamat datang kembali Aii-san! nasib Byakkun ketika melihat istrinya ternyata masih hidup ya? pastinya terguncang bgt soalnya byakkun begitu mencintai istrinya. (HMM,.. duda idaman) trus dia bakal….eits! selengkapnya baca dibawah ya!^^

**BLACKEN : The Crucial arc**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.6 All Commanders! Get Ready!**

Sebutir keringat mengucur perlahan di pelipis kiri sang ketua klan Kuchiki, mengucur perlahan menuju dagunya hingga akhirnya menetes ke tanah, dimana kelopak-kelopak sakura bertebaran. Digumamkannya nama wanita yang kini berjalan mendekatinya itu dengan bibir bergetar.

"Hisana…."

.

.

Suasana hening. Semilir angin malam yang dingin berhembus pelan ,meniup rambut hitam Kuchiki Byakuya hingga terayun lembut. Kelopak-kelopak sakura yang masih bergelantungan dibatangnyapun ikut berguguran. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu indah, namun sama sekali tidak dipedulikan olehnya. Seluruh pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok sang istri yang rasanya tak mungkin lagi ia temui dalam keadaan hidup itu.

Seulas senyum licik tiba-tiba tergambar di wajah Masamune. Tanpa membuang kesempatan dimana tuan muda dihadapannya begitu lengah, ia segera mengayunkan zanpakutounya ke arah Byakuya secepat kilat.

TRANGGG!

Konsentrasi Byakuya yang sempat buyar, kembali begitu ia mendengar gesekan pedang di depannya. Rukia, adik angkatnya kini telah berdiri memunggunginya sembari menahan ayunan pedang Masamune dengan sode no shirayuki miliknya.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Rukia membalas ayunan pedang tersebut hingga Masamune melompat mundur untuk sementara dan menjaga jarak. Masamune mengacungkan pedangnya kembali. "Apa maksudnya ini…Rukia?"

"Ini semua tidak ada dalam kesepakatan kita, Masamune-san!"

Byakuya melirik kearah Rukia dengan belum begitu mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dihadapannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Rukia berbalik melindunginya? Bukankah ia telah berkhianat? Berbagai tebakan yang tak menentu berkecamuk dalam batinnya, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Shinigami daikou berambut orange itu kemarin.

'Tidak usah khawatir, Rukia pasti punya alasannya sendiri.'

Byakuya tertegun. Meski benci mengakuinya, ia kini merasa sedikit kagum pada shinigami daikou yang bahkan lebih memahami adiknya daripada dirinya sendiri sebagai kakak. Ia melihat sekeliling, nampaknya Masamune telah berhasil mengalahkan para penjaga mansion sehingga bisa masuk dengan bebas. Segera ia menggenggam Senbonzakuranya kembali.

"Minggir Rukia!" Masamune bersiap menyerang kembali sehingga Rukia kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan menggenggam Sode no Shirayukinya lebih erat. Matanya membulat begitu sentuhan lembut dari tangan Byakuya mendorongnya kebelakang dengan Byakuya maju, menghadang Masamune yang siap melancarkan shikai.

"Hisaplah mangsamu sampai ke tulang! TENJOUTEN HYOUKATSU!"

Gumpalan kabut putih menyelimuti katana di genggaman Masamune. Kabut itu kian menghilang karena tersapu angin sehingga wujud zanpakutou yang telah berubah bentuk itu terlihat.

Tenjouten Hyoukatsu, zanpakutou tipe kidou yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap partikel-partikel roh disekitarnya dan menyimpannya sebagai amunisi sebagai serangan dalam bentuk tembakan energi roh. Bahkan berkat pengembangan jurus yang dilakukan masternya, zanpakutou tersebut mampu mengubah konpaku menjadi setengah hollow.

Byakuya menatap pedang itu lekat-lekat. Wujudnya kini telah berubah dari katana biasa menjadi sebilah Naginata (tongkat kayu dengan golok melengkung di ujungnya.) . Perlahan angin semiir yang berhembus menjadi makin kuat. Namun angin tersebut bukanlah angin biasa. Aliran angin tersebut bergerak masuk ke dalam zanpakutou Masamune, menandakan zanpakutou itu sedang menghisap partikel roh disekitarnya.

Anginpun berhenti, bersamaan dengan Masamune yang lalu mengayunkan naginatanya sehingga menimbulkan tembakan berwarna merah crimson kearah Byakuya. Dengan sigap, taichou divisi 6 itu menghindar dan balas mengayunkan zanpakutounya ke belakang, dimana Masamune tiba-tiba muncul, hendak menebasnya.

"Menyebarlah! Senbonzakura!"

Pedang Byakuya seketika berubah menjadi ribuan kelopak sakura dan siap menyerbu. Pertarungan sengitpun berlangsung. Dimana kedua pedang yang telah berwujud shikai itu bergantian melancarkan jurus-jurus andalan dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata. Hingga akhirnya Byakuya berhasil menyudutkan Masamune dan melemparnya menabrak pagar beton Kuchiki Mansion.

Byakuya menatap dingin kearah shinigami yang walau diirinya kalah namun tetap tersenyum licik itu. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekatinya dan menghunuskan ujung senbonzakura dihadapan shinigami itu

"Kau tidak bertarung dengan serius. Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?"

Sang shinigami yang tersenyum licik itu mengangkat wajahnya."Kau mau tahu? Sayangnya aku tak berniat memberi tahumu."

"Kalau begitu akan kupaksa kau mengatakannya." Byakuya bersiap menancapkan pedangnya kedada musuh yang ia yakini masih bisa bertarung itu. Namun seketika gerakannya terhenti dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu tegang melihat Hisana tiba-tiba melompat diantara mereka berdua sambil melebarkan tangannya. Gerakannya tercekat, tak sanggup meneruskan tancapan pedang yang berjaraj 2 sentimeter dari dada istrinya.

"Jangan, Byakuya-sama….Kumohon jangan…..!"

"Hi,Hisana…!"

ZRASHHH!

Semburan darah merah mengucur dari balik punggung Byakuya akibat tebasan Masamune yang dengan cepat telah berpindah ke belakangnya.

"NII-SAMAAA!" Rukia menjerit histeris, berlari menghampiri sosok Byakuya yang tengah tertunduk kesakitan. Sayang, gerakannya langsung ditahan shinigami berambut putih yang kini menjadi 'rekannya' itu. Tubuh Rukia bergetar. Ia menatap iba pada sang kakak yang sosoknya perlahan ditutupi butiran-butiran putih yang perlahan menyatu dan mengeras. Ia tahu betul jurus tebasan yang dilancarkan Masamune berusan. Jurus yang selalu digunakannya untuk merubah konpaku menjadi setengah hollow. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Rukia.

"Bahkan seorang taichou yang terkenal kuatpun…tak berdaya dihadapan orang yang ia cintai… Konyol!…!"Masamune segera menyeret Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung menatap kakaknya yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi setengah hollow. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, Rukia meronta dan melayangkan sebuah tebasan penuh amarah ke arah Masamune yang sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi. Begitu bilah pedang gadis shinigami itu hampir menggores leher sang shinigami berambut putih, Rukia menghentikan gerakannya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan tatapan putus asa ia pandangi wajah Hisana yang masih berdiri kaku tepat di belakang shinigami berambut putih, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menurunkan pedangnya kembali. Perlahan Masamune mengelus kepala gadis bermata violet itu dengan lembut.

"Ayo pergi,….Rukia!"

"…Baik…"

.

.

**6ban-tai building. Beberapa menit sebelumnya.**

Kurosaki Ichigo segera bangkit sambil mencari-cari Zangetsunya yang tak kunjung ia temukan meski sudah mengacak isi ruang tengah itu. Renji yang sudah bersiap memanggul Zabimarunya dipundak Cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Seingatku kau tadi malam nggak bawa-bawa pisau dapur itu kok!"

"'Pisau dapur' kepalamu! Bantuin nyari kek!" Ichigo menoleh kesal ke arah Renji yang seenaknya mengajak bertarung untuk melepas suntuk. Sedari malam tadi 2 shinigami itu memang begadang sambil melatih kemampuan masing-masing. Ditambah karena ichigo yang tak kunjung bisa tidur karena suatu alasan.(selengkapnya baca di shinigamizukan chapter kemarin^^).

"Oi! Kurosaki Ichigo-san~!" Aramaki Makizou atau lebih akrab disapa Makimaki oleh Yachiru tiba-tiba mampir sambil melambai-lambaikan Zangetsu yang ternyata memang ketinggalan didivisi 11 ke arah Ichigo. Melihat dugaannya terbukti benar, Renji menoleh kearah Ichigo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Cih!"umpat Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba luapan Reiatsu yang bergejolak mengalihkan perseteruan 2 shinigami berwarna rambut orange dan merah tersebut. Keduanya menggenggam zanpakutou masing-masing dengan erat sembari menoleh kearah timur.

"Byakuya….!"

Tanpa membuang waktu Ichigo dan Renji bergegas menuju Kuchiki mansion secepat kilat.

Beberapa shinigami telah berkumpul mengelilingi pagar kokoh yang melingkupi kediaman salah satu bangsawan soul society itu. Beberapa diantara shinigami-shinigami tersebut, 7 orang anggota kelompok Kidou tengah membaca mantra yang cukup panjang. Nampaknya sekeliling bangunan itu telah dilingkupi dinding kidou yang cukup tebal dan sulit ditembus. Sesosok taichou bertubuh pendek mengenakan haori dengan angka 10 tertera dipunggungnya berdiri gelisah. Hitsugaya Toushirou. Begitu luapan reiatsu akibat pertarungan Byakuya dan Masamune dirasakan oleh segenap penghuni seireitei, ia langsung ditugaskan soutaichou untuk pergi memeriksa.

"Toushiro!" Dari kejauhan, dua shinigami yang sedari malam begadang tadi melesat mendekati sang taichou. Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pelindung tebal dihadapannya, Hitsugaya-taichou menyahut seperlunya. Sepertinya pelepasan dinding kidou yang makan waktu lama itu membuatnya makin tak sabaran. Padahal sudah beberapa menit berlalu, siapa tahu pertempuran Byakuya dan Masamune didalam sana telah usai.

BLARRRRR!

Semburan cahaya merah crimson menyilaukan terpancar dari dalam Kuchiki mansion bertepatan dengan hancurnya dinding kidou tersebut. Serempak para shinigami yang hadir disana menutupi mata mereka masing-masing dengan lengan, menahan kemilau yang begitu menusuk mata. Perlahan cahaya itu memudar dan memudar. Hitsugaya segera menggenggam Hyourinmaru yang tersarung dipunggunya, merasakan firasat buruk. Benar saja! Dalam hitungan detik sesosok hollow telah berdiri tegak dengan sebilah zanpakutou tergenggam ditangan kirinya.

"Apa!" Spontan Hitsugaya berbalik kebelakang menyabetkan Hyourinmaru, bermaksud menebas makhluk yang juga mengayunkan zanpakutou kearahnya.

"UAGHH!" Luka sayat menyilang menggaris tubuh depan Taichou divisi 10 tersebut. Dalam sekejap, Hitsugaya roboh akibat sabetan luka yang begitu dalam. Ditancapkannya Hyourinmaru ketanah agar tubuhnya tidak rubuh sepenuhnya.

Sinar merah crimson itu akhirnya lenyap, bersamaan dengan berbagai ekspresi keterkejutan shinigami para shinigami yang ada disana begitu melihat hasil dari kejadian yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik itu.

"Ta,taichou!"

Didepan Hitsugaya yang kini tengah tertunduk , sesosok berkimono hitam berlapis haori putih dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan kenseikan putih tertata rapi dipuncak kepalanya berdiri tegak dengan mata merah menyala. Bagi yang melihat sosok itu pasti langsung mengenali bahwa itu adalah sosok Kuchiki Byakuya. Walaupun penampilannya kini sedikit berbeda. Sekeping topeng hollow menutupi sebelah matanya sementara pergelangan kaki dan tangannya terlapisi cangkang hollow sekeras tulang. Baik tubuh Ichigo, Renji dan seluruh shinigami disana bergetar hebat.

"Tidak mungkin….! Byakuya,…. dikalahkan Masamune….!"

Perlahan, Byakuya yang kini berwujud setengah hollow mengangkat zanpakutounya tepat lurus dengan wajah dinginnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, bermaksud menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Menyebarlah…Senbon-…"

Sekelebat bayangan hitam menyeruak dari dalam kerumunan shinigami yang masih berdiri mematung dengan kecepatan luar biasa, mencengkeram leher Byakuya kuat dan mendorongnya hingga kedua nya melesat naik menuju bukit Soukyoku.

Matahari pagi akhirnya menampakkan sinarnya. Mengusir kegelapan yang merundungi malam penuh intrik Seireitei. Begitu menginjakkan kaki dibukit Soukyoku, hollow Byakuya mengibaskan tangan yang membelenggu lehernya sampai lepas hingga kedua sosok itu terpisah sejauh 10 meter. Sinar mentari pagi yang menyeruak membuat wajah si sosok yang menyeretnya terlihat. Sosok yang mengenakan haori bernomor 2 , komandan divisi 2 sekaligus komandan pasukan Onmitsukido. Soifon.

Taichou wanita berambut pendek yang terkenal akan kecepatannya itu menarik pedang tanpa melepaskan mata sipitnya dari lawan yang juga terlihat waspada. "Sengat musuhmu sampai mati, Suzumebachi."

Hollow Byakuya segera menjatuhkan zanpakutouya ke tanah. Bagai menelusupi permukaan air, pedang bergagang persegi itu tenggelam sepenuhya. Berganti menjadi pilar-pilar raksasa berwujud mata pedang berjejer membentuk lorong yang membentang lurus dibelakang sang master.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kegeyoshi."

Sebutir keringat meluncur di pipi si taichou wanita. Merasakan firasat bahwa pertarungan ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit. Terlebih melihat tatapan menusuk dari mata merah menyala itu.

"Kau akan kuhancurkan dalam sekejap, Soifon!"

"Bukan hanya Soifon!" Seberkas suara yang berasal dari arah langit membuyarkan focus Byakuya yang bersiap memulai pertarungan. Satu persatu para komandan divisi gotei 13-tai terjun dari udara dan mengepung Byakuya, menimbulkan suara dentuman keras begitu terutama ketika taichou berwajah rubah mendarat ditanah. Komamura Saijin, Ukitake Juushirou, Kyouraku Shunsui, Kurotsuchi Mayuri dan Zaraki Kenpachi. Masing-masing segera menarik zanpakutou dari sarungnya, mengarahkannya tepat kearah Byakuya.

"Oi, oi! Yama-Jii Cuma memerintahkanku dan Ukitake untuk mengurusnya kan? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini sih" Keluh Kyouraku dengan wajah tak mau repot khasnya.

"Kuchiki Byakuya sangat kuat, butuh kekuatan lebih untuk menanganinya."Komamura menjawab keluhan shinigami yang berdiri disebelahnya itu.

"Huh! Sudah lama aku ingin bertarung dengannya! Dia cukup kuat!" Zaraki menyela.

"Hollow tak sempurna ini akan kujadikan penelitianku!" Mayuri pun tak mau kalah.

Memang khas para komandan, tak satupun dari mereka yang terlihat gentar. Byakuya kini mengganti pola serangannya, nampaknya ia sadar, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi saja tak akan cukup menghadapi para komandan berkekuatan menakjubkan tersebut.

" Senkei, senbonzakura Kageyoshi,"

Sebuah ruang hampa dengan barikade ribuan bilah pedang bercahaya melingkupi permukaan bukit Soukyoku yang sudah mulai terang oleh sinar fajar. Para taichou terlihat takjub, menatap sekeliling dinding yang mengurung mereka sekaligus itu.

"Inilah wujud senbonzakura yang sebenarnya. Kalian semua….berada dalam genggamanku."

.

.

Ruang hampa udara itu terpampang jelas sehingga terlihat jelas dari segala penjuru Seireitei. Di salah satu sudut, berupa daerah tak berpenghuni yang hanya berisi bangunan-bangunan tua tak terpakai, sosok Kuchiki Rukia terlihat menyusuri salah sebuah bangunan yang dindingnya sudah dipenuhi lubang disana-sini.

Ia tak begitu mengerti, kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Mungkinkah ia teringat akan kejadian kemarin sore? Ketika dirinya dan Ichigo bersembunyi di bangunan tua itu selama beberapa saat? Ya, Cuma beberapa saat…namun dalam waktu yang begitu singkat bersama shinigami daikou itu ia bisa kembali merasakan perasaan yang begitu damai. Perasaan hangat seperti ketika dirinya tiba dirumah setelah tersesat sekian lama tak tahu arah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…..Ichigo?"

Mata violetnya menutup perlahan. Seiring dengan pikirannya yang jauh melayang pada hari-hari kemarin. Hari dimana ia bertemu dengan shinigami berambut putih itu. Malam ketika Masamune Hidemaru datang menemuinya...

**Flashback**

"_Kau..!"_

_Rukia menatap wajah wanita yang baru saja muncul dari dalam lubang hitam itu dengan mata nanar. Wajah wanita berkimono biru muda itu begitu serupa dengannya. Ia mengenal sosok itu. Sosok yang terpajang diruang kakaknya di Kuchiki Mansion._

"_Hisana….-sama…?"_

"_Rukia…." wanita itu membalas, memanggil namanya dengan mata penuh penyesalan._

_Tidak mungkin….! Hisana-sama, kakak kandungku sudah tiada….! Kenapa…? _

_Wajah Rukia kian pucat. Tak terasa pegangannya pada sode no shirayukinya menjadi sedikit mengendur. Namun pegangan itu kembali erat begitu melihat Masamune mendekatkan mata pedangnya tepat di leher Hisana yang Cuma bisa berdiri diam dengan tatapan seperti ingin menangis._

"_Ka, kau..!"_

"_Kuajukan pilihan untukmu, Rukia-chan…Ikut denganku….atau aku akan membunuh kakakmu ini kapan saja.!"_

_Mata Rukia terbelalak. Otaknya tak mampu mencerna kejadian gila yang harus dihadapinya ini. Walau berusaha mengingkari namun wujud sang kakak yang berdiri dihadapannya ini benar-benar nyata. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk melawan Masamune dan membawa kabur sang kakak, namun bagai sudah membaca pikirannya, Masamune makin mendekatkan mata pedangnya sehingga menempel di leher Hisana._

"_Percuma kau berpikir untuk merebutnya. Saat ini hati dan tubuh Hisana tunduk padaku sepenuhnya."_

_Masamune lalu tersenyum licik. Didorongnya tubuh Hisana yang sama sekali tak memberikan perlawanan itu ke dalam lubang kembali. "Kuberi waktu berpikir sampai besok! Sampai saat itu, pikirkan baik-baik…"_

_**End Of flashback**  
_

.

.

Berkas cahaya mentari masuk menyusup lewat celah-celah dinding kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Menusuk mata violet gadis itu sehingga mata indahnya itu kembali terbuka perlahan. Diangkatnya sebelah tangan mungilnya, menghalangi sinar menyilaukan itu agar tidak menghalangi pandangan matanya lebih jauh. Matanya membulat perlahan. Tanpa disadarinya ,bayangan wajah sesosok pria berambut orange melintas dalam pikirannya. Sosok Kurosaki Ichigo dengan wajah diterpa sinar jingga mentari senja yang menyusup lewat celah dinding yang sama kemarin sore. Sosok yang menatapnya lurus sambil tersenyum sambil berkata ….

'Kalau kau sudah siap untuk mengatakannya, beritahu aku! Aku akan menunggu tanpa bertanya lagi, sampai saat itu tiba'

Suatu benih keberanian tiba-tiba muncul menyeruak dari dalam relung hati kecil si gadis shinigami. Matanya yang semula dipenuhi keraguan, berubah menjadi tatapan tajam seakan sesuatu yang misterius telah meghapus keraguan itu dalam sekejap. Kuchiki Rukia berbalik, melompat keluar melaui jendela dengan wajah mantap.

"Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan!"

.

.

**1ban-tai Building**

Mata keriput Yamamoto genryuusai shigekuni yang lebih akrab disapa soutaichou bergerak kesana-kemari. Berpikir penuh perhitungan. Diliriknya sehelai kertas yang baru saja terpampang di meja. Berpikir keras. Langkah apa yang harus ia ambil setelah membaca kertas itu. Sebagai seorang komandan tertinggi, ia harus berpikir matang-matang, tak boleh ada suatu kesalahan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kejadian seperti ulah Aizen kemarin menodai seireitei untuk kedua kalinya.

Matanya kini beralih pada pelapor yang sedang menunduk hormat dihadapannya.

" Setelah di periksa, ternyata Komamura-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, Soifon-taichou, Ukitake-taichou dan Kyouraku-taichou terkurung bersama target di dalam Senkei Senbonzakura. Untuk beberapa saat, dipastikan mereka tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana! Sementara Hitsugaya-taichou masih dalam penyembuhan oleh Unohana-taichou dari divisi 4."

"Dasar! Padahal sudah kubilang Cuma Shunsui dan Juushirou yang pergi, dasar bocah-bocah tidak sabaran!"

Si pelapor tertunduk diam. Menunggu keputusan selanjutnya dari orang tua itu.

"Laporkan pada seluruh fukutaichou untuk berjaga di dldalam Seirei tei."

"SAYA MENGERTI!"

"Lalu...…panggil Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai-fukutaichou kemari segera!"

**To be Continued.**

Next on vol.7 . Ichigo and Renji! get ready!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Tak terasa udah chapter 7. Padahal awalnya Otter ga begitu PD ama fic yang idenya ga sengaja kepikir waktu buka kamus en nemuin antonym dari Bleach itu Blacken ini. Tapi nulisnya ternyata menyenangkan!**

**Btw, lagu yang otter dengar sambil ngebikin chapter ini masih lagunya Bleach lho! Itu lho! Lagu yang mengawali perjalanan anime Bleach, Asterisk by Orange Range! **

**anna chan : Sorry kali ini ga update kilat^^ Keasyikan baca fic bleach yang lain yang KEREN2 BANGET, ampe lupa ama fic sendiri^^hehe…Oh, tenang aja! Byakkun walau jadi hollow tetap ganteng kok!( PLAKK! Bukan itu masalahnya!). Hehe,, thanks udah review anna-chan!**

**corvusraven : Sama, raven-san! Otter juga ga tega nih ngeliat Byaku jadi hollow. Duh, siapa sih yang bikin fic ini? Penulisnya pasti kejam banget! *ditimpuk ama diri sendiri. Btw, thanks reviewnya raven-san^^ Semoga chap kali ini memuaskan.**

**Aii Sakuraii : Pertarungan para taichou akan ditampilkan sepotong demi sepotong, jadi ntar aii bakal tahu kok^^ Hmm…sebenerny Otter juga ga tega bikin Byaku jadi hollow karena hidup Byaku tuh udah seneng banget,(wajah ganteng, kuat, jenius, idola cewek-cewek, harta berlimpah ) , jadi otter ngorbanin Byaku deh^^ . Haha, becanda kok! Soal Hisana? Hmmm maaf ya ga bisa Otter jawab sekarang soalnya itu bakal terjawab di chapter berikutnya^^**

**Hikari chan : *ga bisa jawab karena udah speechless duluan karena terlampau senang…..Ri,rie_chan benarkah kamu berpikir begitu? WAAAAAW Terima kasih bangeeeet! haha! Padahal Otter ga begitu percaya diri, tapi baca komen kamu langsung semangat penuh! Untuk kedepannya Otter bakal lebih berusaha!**

**sarah1x : Thanks udah ngereview ya Sarah-san! Penulis baru juga? hehe, sama dong! Ayo sama-sama semangat! Makasih udah baca, apalagi nge-fav..Duh, Otter jadi terharu^^ **

**BLACKEN : The Crucial Arc**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.7 Ichigo and Renji ! Get Ready!**

**1ban-tai building**.

"Masuklah!"

Pintu tebal kokoh bertuliskan huruf kanji 'satu' itu perlahan membuka. Mempersilahkan 2 shinigami yang saling memasang ekspresi bingung satu sama lain itu untuk masuk kedalam. Memasuki ruangan dimana Yamamoto-soutaichou telah berdiri sambil bertopang pada tongkat kayu.

Renji segera membungkuk penuh hormat, diikuti Ichigo yang dengan wajah masih bingung ikut memberi penghormatan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, dan rokuban-tai fukutaichou, Abarai Renji."

Renji dan Ichigo serempak kembali ke sikap awal, masih dengan raut kebingungan. Wajar saja, ditengah kekacauan dimana hampir seluruh taichou gotei 13-tai terisolasi oleh Senkei senbonzakura yang dilancarkan Byakuya yang kini berwujud separuh hollow, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka dipanggil oleh komandan tertinggi?

Soutaichou mendehem keras, agar perhatian kedua shinigami itu tercurah kembali padanya.

"Kalian berdua, pergilah ke distrik 78 Rukongai selatan!"

"Eh?"

"Maksud anda ke Inuzuri?" Renji menyahut. Ia tahu betul distrik itu. Distrik yang isinya Cuma 'anjing liar' yang sekaligus merupakan kampung halamannya dan Rukia.

" Benar. Disana merupakan tempat persembunyian Masamune hidemaru yang saat ini menjadi buronan! Karena itu saat ini juga, kuperintahkan kalian berdua menuju ke distrik tersebut. Lalu…tangkap Masamune Hidemaru sebelum ia mencapai Seireitei!"

"Apa!" Sontak keduanya terkejut. Mendengar amanat Soutaichou tua tersebut justru malah membuat Ichigo bertanya-tanya. Menangkap Masamune di Inuzuri? Berdua dengan Renji? Kenapa untuk menangkap musuh yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Byakuya Cuma mengutus 2 orang?

"Hei, kakek! Apa maksudnya in-…ADDAW!" Kalimat Ichigo terpotong begitu Renji mencengkeram kepala orangenya dan mendorongnya agar membungkuk. "Baik! Kami Mengerti Soutaichou! Permisi!" Seru Renji seraya ikut membungkuk hormat dan menyeret Ichigo dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Makanya! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Renji hanya diam, tak menjawab. Tetap focus berlari berdampingan dengan shinigami daikou yang tak henti-hentinya mengajukan setumpuk pertanyaan. Kedua shinigami yang baru saja melewati gerbang selatan seirei itu tengah bergegas menuju distrik 78, Inuzuri.

"Oi, Renji! Jawab pertanyaanku kek!" keluh Ichigo kesal. Renji tetap tak menggubris, walau terlihat jelas mukanya juga mulai kesal karena muak. Sang shinigami daikou pun mulai panas.

"Oi kepala nanas!"

Kedutan kekesalan muncul di dahi si 'kepala nanas' tersebut. Segera ia raih kerah kimono si kepala orange yang membuatnya naik darah itu dan mendorongnya hingga keduanya terjerembab ke tanah dengan posisi Renji berada tepat diatas Ichigo.

"BERISIK! Kau nggak tahu kita lagi buru-buru! Sudah bagus kita tahu posisi si rambut putih itu, kalau nanti dia keburu pindah tempat gimana!" umpat Renji tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah kimono Ichigo. Saking kerasnya ia mengomel sampai-sampai ludahnya muncrat kemana-mana (yang pastinya membuat Ichigo mual.)

"Cih! Makanya aku heran, darimana kakek itu mengetahui keberadaan Masamune! Bodoh!"

"Kau..!" Renji menghentikan omelannya. Serempak keduanya menoleh sekeliling dengan tampang cengo menyadari penduduk sekitar daerah distrik 1 itu menatap aneh pada 2 shinigami yang tengah berpose 'mesra' itu. Spontan keduanya langsung memisahkan diri secepat kilat dengan wajah memerah kemudian berlalu seolah-olah mereka tidak saling kenal.

"Aku tak begitu mengerti kenapa soutaichou bisa mengetahui keberadaan Masamune sialan itu, tapi satu hal yang bisa kujelaskan padamu, Ichigo!" Renji akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita sambil tetap terus berlari menyusuri jalanan berdebu rukongai selatan. Ichigo menyimak.

"Saat ini pihak Seireitei dalam kondisi lemah karena para taichou kita sedang terkurung dalam senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Jika kita membiarkan Masamune mencapai Seireitei kembali dan mengubah para fukutaichou lain atau Hitsugaya-taichou yang tidak ikut terkurung, kekuatan tempur pihak kita akan benar-benar hancur! Kalau Aizen dan pasukannya menyerang disaat kita begini kau pikir itu nggak bahaya? "

"Jadi maksudmu…mungkin saja para taichou lain diubahnya jadi hollow juga? Bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan?. Lawannya Cuma seorang kan?"

"Bicara apa kau? Kuchiki-taichou yang sekuat itu saja kalah tentu saja kemungkinan itu ada! Makanya kurasa keputusan soutaichou tepat. Memerintahkan para fukutaichou berjaga dan menyuruh kita berdua sebagai prajurit yang tersisa untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum Masamune kembali membuat ulah. Kau mengerti sekarang? "

Ichigo mengkerutkan keningnya. Perasaannya masih sulit untuk menerima kekalahan Byakuya malam tadi. Byakuya adalah petarung yang hebat dan tak terkalahkan.(Walau ia pernah mengalahkannya.) Ia percaya taichou berwajah es itu tak kan mungkin semudah itu bertekuk lutut kalau bukan karena suatu hal yang melemahkannya."Aku mengerti kalau sekarang soul society kekurangan kekuatan level komandan, tapi kenapa soutaichou malah mengutus kita berdua?"

Ekspresi Renji berubah sedikit jengkel mendengar pertanyaan yang sebenarnya simple itu. Sejak awal ia sudah punya dugaan kenapa soutaichou mengutus mereka berdua. Dugaan yang begitu menyebalkan baginya. Dengan wajah cemberut ia palingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. "Mana aku tahu!"

Sikap yang wajar. Rasanya menyebalkan bagi shinigami berambut merah itu untuk mengatakan dugaannya bahwa 'soutaichou mengutusmu karena beliau percaya kau mampu mengalahkan Masamune! dan beliau mengutusku Cuma sebagai PENDAMPING karena aku mengenal daerah Inuzuri dengan baik'!. Cuih! Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya? Renji begitu asyik dengan pemikirannya sementara Ichigo hanya bisa memandanginya dengan alis berkerut dan mulut manyun.

"Pokoknya ichigo! Saat ini nasib Seireitei tergantung pada kita!" gumamnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

.

**Bukit Soukyoku. Di dalam Senkei senbonzakura.**

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Gesekan-gesekan zanpakutou yang saling bergesakan terdengar begitu nyaring. Kyouraku dan Ukitake berdiri diam sambil berlipat tangan. Menyaksikan Soifon yang tengah menyerbu hollow Byakuya dengan gerakan-gerakan shunpo andalannya.

Tubuh Soifon terlempar begitu berusaha menahan sabetan pedang yang dilancarkan Byakuya. Dengan segera ia bangkit dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. Matanya menyipit keheranan. Entah kenapa, berada di dalam Senkei itu membuat gerakannya sedikit melambat. Melihat Soifon dipukul mundur, Komamura menghambur sambil menebaskan zanpakutounya sekuat mungkin kearah lawan. Tebasan yang begitu kuat sampai-sampai menimbulkan hembusan angin disekitar ruang itu. Namun Byakuya berhasil menahannya, untuk sementara gerakannya tersegel.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Soifon melompat maju dan menusukkan suzumebachinya mengenai lengan kanan musuh hingga tanda bersimbol kupu-kupu hitam terbentuk di tempat yang dikenainya. Byakuya dengan sigap mendorong sabetan pedang Komamura hingga keduanya terdorong kebelakang dan terpisah sejauh beberapa meter. Secepat mungkin, Komamura menahan laju dorongan itu dan membaca mantra yang cukup panjang sementara Soifon menahan gerakan Byakuya.

"Minggir Soifon! Hadou no 63, Raikouhou!"

Segera Soifon melompat keatas untuk menghindari tembakan petir dengan kekuatan yang begitu powerful yang menghantam lurus hollow Byakuya . Suara ledakannya sangat keras dan menimbulkan kabut tebal, menyembunyikan sosok lawan yang baru saja dikenai tembakan itu.

Komamura memperhatikan sosok dibalik kabut itu dengan seksama, menunggu gumpalan kabut penuh debu itu untuk mereda . Wajahnya yang tenang berubah terkejut begitu mengetahui Byakuya masih bisa berdiri dan hanya tergores sedikit luka di tangan kirinya setelah dikenai serangan yang begitu powerful itu.

"Eh? Padahal sudah terkena serangan telak begitu tapi lukanya Cuma segitu? Kuchiki Byakuya memang hebat…" komentar Ukitake yang wajahnya juga terlihat kaget. Zaraki Kenpachi yang sedari tadi duduk memanggul katana tanpa nama miliknya mendengus. Sungguh ia sudah tidak sabaran untuk bertarung dengan taichou divisi 6 yang sudah lama ia incar itu namun ia menolak jika harus bertarung 'bareng-bareng', makanya ia menunggu para taichou yang lain kalah sehingga ia bisa bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya.

Kyouraku Shunsui tersenyum kecil penuh arti. Dibetulkannya posisi capingnya yang sedikit melorot dan melihat lembut pada pertarungan yang ada dihadapannya. "Tenang saja Ukitake. Sekuat apapun Kuchiki-taichou, 1 lawan 6 tetap saja tak seimbang."

Ukitake melirik kearah sahabat seangkatannya yang tetap tampak santai itu. Ada benarnya juga, karena walaupun nantinya Soifon atau Komamura dikalahkan, masih ada 4 level komandan lagi yang harus dihadapinya.

" Pertarungan ini…takkan berlangsung lama."

.

.

**Distrik 78 Rukongai selatan. Inuzuri.**

Langkah Ichigo dan Renji kian melambat begitu memasuki suatu daerah yang terasa cukup liar. Daerah itu berupa pemukiman yang kondisinya jauh dari sejahtera namun anehnya, walau begitu banyak rumah yang berdiri tegak ditanah itu, tak satupun penduduk yang berkeliaran disana. Angin semilir berhembus meniup debu dijalanan hingga berterbangan.

Renji menatap heran kondisi itu sembari melihat sekeliling. Ia yakin benar itu adalah daerah distrik Inuzuri. Tidak mungkin baginya yang telah hidup bertahun-tahun disana untuk salah tempat, namun kenapa ia tak menemukan satu penduduk pun disana?

"Oi, Renji! Kau nggak salah tempat kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku salah bodoh! Mungkin para orang-orang disini sudah pindah atau kemana. Toh sudah lama aku tidak kesini, mungkin saja segala sesuatu telah berubah." Renji lalu berjalan perlahan, menuju kearah bukit yang cukup tinggi. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Kemana? Kau bilang kita harus buru-buru kan?"

"Ke makam teman-temanku. Cuma sebentar."

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Begitu sosok Renji tak terlihat lagi dimata coklatnya, ia pun bergerak kearah lain, mencoba menemukan keberadaan Masamune, walau ia tak punya satu petunjuk sama sekali. Sembari berjalan berkeliling ia menoleh kesana-kemari memperhatikan daerah itu dengan seksama. Daerah dimana Rukia dan Renji tumbuh bersama sedari kecil.

Renji pernah bercerita padanya, Inuzuri itu Cuma berisi 'anjing liar'. Kehidupan disana sangat keras dan nyaris tak mengenal kata moral. Perkelahian, pencurian bahkan pembunuhan . Di tempat seperti itulah mereka menghabiskan masa kecil sambil bertahan hidup. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan air bersih saja mereka harus mencuri.

Walau sedikit, entah kenapa Ichigo merasa bagai seperti orang asing. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal satupun mengenai masa kecil Rukia. Ia tak mampu menjangkau keberadaan itu. Keberadaan yang hanya diketahui oleh Renji itu. Perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat, berusaha memungkiri perasaan iri yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya.

"Huh! Kenapa Renji lama sekali sih!" Ichigo segera memutar arah dengan wajah masih sedikit jengkel. Tanpa menyadari puluhan pasang mata merah menyala mengintainya.

.

.

"Maaf sudah lama tidak berkunjung. Rukia dan aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang kami sudah jadi shinigami, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian lihat! Aku bahkan sudah berpangkat fukutaichou! Hehe!"

Renji menatap sendu pada 3 gundukan tanah yang berjejer di depannya. Matanya lalu memandang jauh, menatap pemandangan yang begitu dirindukannya. Setelah berdiri mematung beberapa menit, ia lalu berbalik menuruni bukit itu dengan senyum lega terpampang diwajah.

"Oii, Renji~! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

"Yo, Ichigo! Ada ap-….EEEEH?" Renji terlompat kaget melihat ichigo berlari mendekat sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah santai, dengan segerombol makhluk setengah hollow mengejarnya dengan ganas.

"BAKAYARO! jangan lari kearahku sambil bawa-bawa makhluk begitu dong!" Renji berusaha menarik zabimaru dari sarungnya, namun gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat kebelakang dimana gerombolan makhluk setengah hollow yang tak kalah banyaknya muncul tiba-tiba.

Segera mereka bergabung dan saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Sementara para hollow tersebut berdiri melingkar mengepung mereka.

"Ba, banyak sekali! Walau lemah tapi kalau sebanyak ini sih bakal merepotkan. Lagipula kenapa mereka malah mengejarmu Ichigo?"

"Eh?Separuhnya tadi sudah kukalahkan kok, tapi karena mereka nggak habis-habis kuputuskan saja untuk mencarimu lebih dulu, tahunya mereka malah mengikutiku."Balas Ichigo dengan tampang tak berdosa. Mendengar itu, Renji hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Kembali ia menarik zabimarunya dan bersiap menyerang. "Fuh! Ya sudah! ini tak kan makan waktu lama, toh kita pakai pedang sedang mereka Cuma tangan kosong."

Serempak para hollow itu mengeluarkan berbagai senjata, mulai dari pedang, golok, tongkat,panah, kunai ,bakutou, shuriken, sampai-sampai yang bawa ember pun ada.

"Oh, ternyata mereka punya ya…"gumam keduanya sambil sweatdrop melihat para hollow yang kini sibuk memamerkan senjata mereka, seolah tersinggung dengan ucapan Renji barusan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sang fukutaichou divisi 6 menghambur sambil menebaskan pedangnya secepat kilat. "ORRA! ORRA! ORRA!" serunya girang melihat para hollow itu satu persatu rubuh terkena tebasannya. Setelah menghabiskan separuh hollow-hollow itu dalam hitungan detik, Renji berbalik menatap Ichigo dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Raut wajahnya yang terkesan mengejek itu seolah berkata 'Kau lihat kecepatanku yang mengagumkan? '

Ichigo menghela nafas berat. Ditariknya zangetsu yang terlilit kain putih di balik punggungnya dan mengayunkannya kehadapan para hollow yang tersisa.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Dalam sekejap mata, para hollow yang masih tersisa langsung rubuh seketika. Ichigo memanggul zangetsu dipundaknya seraya balas menoleh kearah Renji dengan tatapan yang lebih mengejek. Seolah ingin berkata 'tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding jurusku!'.

Kontan wajah Renji berubah hitam, saking kesalnya. "Sial! Jurus yang Praktis!"geramnya.

Wajahnya kembali tenang begitu melihat kearah para hollow yang kini topengnya telah terlepas."Sudah kuduga mereka para penduduk Inuzuri. Pantas aku tak melihat siapapun."

Renji berpikir keras. Ia mencoba untuk merasakan denyut reiatsu Masamune, namun sama sekali tak memberikan hasil. Memag sulit mendeteksinya jika yang bersangkutan tidak sedang bertarung. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, tiba-tiba saja ia menepukkan tinjunya ke tangannya sendiri, seolah teringat akan suatu cara yang dirasa efektif.

"Ichigo! Kau pernah mengeluarkan visualisasi reiraku(benang roh)?"

"Eh…pernah sih…2 kali.." Ichigo teringat, pertama kali ia melakukannya ketika mencari Chad bersama Rukia dan yang kedua ketika ia menemukan Zangetsu didalam Inner world. "Bagus! Cari reiraku Masamune, atau Rukia atau keduanya sekaligus malah lebih bagus!"

Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Dipejamkannya matanya perlahan dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. Memusatkan konsentrasi pada seluruh partikel roh yang berterbangan disekitarnya. Disertai cahaya terang, sekumpulan benang roh berwarna putih melesat keluar dari arah bawah, berterbangan disekeliling shinigami daikou yang masih belum membuka kedua matanya itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanannya bergerak kesamping. Menggenggam 2 helai reiraku berwarna merah dari kumpulan reiraku-reiraku putih itu. Mata coklat pemuda itu langsung terbuka, dibarengi dengan senyum matap terlukis diwajahnya.

"Ketemu!"

.

.

**Di suatu rumah kecil di pinggiran Inuzuri**

"Kau mengkhianatiku!"

Masamune Hidemaru, dengan wajah yang dikuasai amarah mencengkeram leher Rukia dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Gadis itu sedikit meringis, namun sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda ia ingin melepaskan diri. Si shinigami berambut putih menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak mungkin 2 shinigami itu datang tiba-tiba ke Inuzuri jika kau tidak membocorkan posisi kita pada mereka. Hei, Rukia!"

Wajah Rukia tetap tenang tak berekspresi. Mata violetnya menatap shinigami yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan semburat putus asa. Seakan sudah menyerah akan segala resiko yang akan ditanggungnya.

"Benar. Aku telah membocorkannya dengan mengirimkan surat pada Soutaichou."

"Sejauh mana kau membocorkannya?"

"Tidak banyak…Tentang posisi kita dan…cara menghentikan jurus penghollowan tak sempurna milikmu."

Seketika Masamune menggeram dan melempar tubuh Rukia kesudut ruangan. Gadis shinigami itu mengaduh seraya mencoba bangkit dengan sedikit kepayahan. Pria berambut putih yang melemparnya berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya. Berjalan dan berhenti dihadapannya sembari memberikan tatapan dingin. Jari telunjuk pria itu kemudian mengarah kepada seorang wanita berkimono biru muda yang duduk mematung di sudut yang lain.

"Kau lupa? Jika kau menolak perintahku, Hisana akan kubunuh! Kurasa ingatanmu tidak terlalu buruk untuk mengingat hal sepenting itu."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dipandanginya sang kakak yang selalu diam mematung dan terlihat sedih itu berulang-ulang. Dipejamkannya kedua mata violet itu,mencoba mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan batinnya lalu melirik tajam kearah Masamune.

"Aku sudah memutuskan!"

"Apa?"

"Jika aku memohon padamu untuk tidak membunuhnya,kurasa mustahil kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku bukan? Karena itu sebagai gantinya,…Bunuhlah aku! Biarkan Hisana-sama tetap hidup! "

Ekspresi keterkejutan terpampang jelas di wajah Masamune. Sungguh ia tak mengira gadis itu akan membuat keputusan seberani itu. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, menandakan pikirannya ynag dipenuhi kebingungan. Namun begitu teringat tindakan Rukia yang telah mengkhianatinya, ia langsung menarik pedang yang terselip dipinggangnya.

"Baiklah…Jika itu keinginanmu. Toh kau tidak berguna lagi untukku." Ia kemudian mengangkat zanpakutounya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk gadis yang masih terduduk lemas didepannya. Segera Rukia memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya mengepal,menahan getaran hebat yang menjalari seluruh tubuh. Ia sudah siap. Ini kesalahannya, tidak masalah baginya jika harus mati demi melindungi sang kakak yang disayanginya itu.

TRANGG!

Pedang yang siap menusuk si gadis shinigami itu terjatuh memukul lantai. Seketika Rukia membuka matanya dengan heran. Kenapa? Kenapa Masamune justru melepaskan pedangnya? Dengan wajah dipenuhi tanda Tanya, Ia kemudian menoleh keatas. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu mendapati pria yang akan menusuknya itu kini tengah berdiri mematung dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Tidak bisa…! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh adik dari wanita yang kucintai…!" Bisiknya dengan suara parau.

To be Continued

Next on. Vol.8 Masamune 's past unleash!

Kalau tidak keberatan mohon direview ya^^


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION PLEASE!^^;**

**Pertama-tama mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers, ternyata setelah dicek, Otter ngelakuin kesalahan perhitungan…Jadi, kasus kematian aneh di Rukongai dalam cerita ini sebenarnya bukan 108 tahun yang lalu, tapi 101 tahun yang lalu( Gila! bedanya 7 taun Otter bego!). Chap sebelumnya udah Otter koreksi, jadi Otter mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena mengganggu kenyamanan reader.**

**Oh iya, Di chap kali ini ada masa Rukia masih bayi. Nah…karena umur para shinigami masih jadi perdebatan didunia internasional^^, jadi Otter ngehitung berdasarkan usia para chara dichapter Turn back the pendulum. Ga,..ga apa-apakan pem,pembaca sekalian? (gagap…) **

Thanks for the review:

Anna chan : Iya…dia suka ama Hisana,,,tapi hati Hisana hanya milik Byakkun seorang! Titik! hehe…^^ Thanks reviewnya anna –chan!

corvusraven : Iya nih raven-san! Otter kaget banget pas baca bleach terbaru. Gimana dengan bankai Ukitake en yg lainnya yang masih belum ditampilin ya?*eh malah balas curcol^^thanks for reviewnya..

HIkari chan : EH? Benarkah? Kalau info yg otter dapat beda ama hikarichan…Otter jelasin sebisa Otter ya…Kalau ada yang salah koreksi lagi ya Rie_chan! Otter senang bgt ada yg ngoreksi^^ :

Menurut sumber yang otter baca (sumber: dialog Ishida Uryuu di bleach vol 5)., Reiraku tuh visualisasi dari reiatsu atau reiryoku ya?Nah, yang punya reiatsu kan Cuma roh(shinigami atau plus). Jadi reiraku2 putih yg muncul pas Ichigo ngejar chad itu bukan punya manusia tp punya roh disekitar situ. Dan reiraku putih yg digenggam Ichigo tuh bukan reiraku chad si manusia tp reiraku roh Shibata si parkit(waktu itu si Ichigo sendiri yg bilang). Sama ama kejadian dlm inner worldny jg ga ada manusia kn?^^. Soal movie 3 seingat Otter… Ichigo bukannya mencari reiraku rukia dengan perantara Renji tp menggunakan reirakunya sendiri untuk mencari Rukia karena ia bilang reiraku dia tuh terhubung ama Rukia (RO,ROMANTIS BANGET!0_0 ICHIRUKINESS). Karena jalurnya berada dlam diri ichigo sendiri makanya Reiraku roh yg lain ga keliatan..^^Jadi kesimpulannya…Visualisasi reiraku bisa di Soul Society kok, karena reiraku putih bukan punya manusia tp punya roh…^^

Kira-kira gitu deh Rie_chan! semoga penjelasannya memuaskan! Kapan-kapan kalo ada yg janggal koreksi lagi ya Rie_chan! Thanks udah ngereview….!^^

Chlie hanariunnse : Wawww, otter masih pemula kok,jadi malu kalau dipanggil senpai^^; Jawaban pertanyaan Chlie san bakal terjawab di chap ini…thaks reviewnya Chlie-san!^^

Aii Sakuraii semoga bisa login lagi : makasih reviewnya aii-san^^. Iya nih! Si masamune pake naksir Hisana segala! Otter sebagai penulis juga ikut kaget!*lho? semoga chap kali ini memuaskan…

sarah1x : Masamune naksir Byakuya? Emmm…Masamune cowok normal lho sarah-san^^ Ganteng juga,tapi kalah cakep dibanding Byakkun! thanks udah review^^ apa lain kali Otter bikin cerita tambahan soal masamune naksir Byakuya ya?(ide gila!)hehe

...

'Apa?

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menangis?

Apa lagi yang ia rencanakan terhadapku dan Hisana-sama?

Pedang dalam genggaman pria itu lepas dan membentur lantai. Kenapa dengan pria ini sebenarnya? Jika ia memang akan membunuhku, kenapa ia malah melepas pedangnya?'

Berbagai spekulasi memenuhi pikiran Rukia yang kini duduk diam sambil menengadahkan wajahnya. Entah hal apa yang telah membuat pria yang akan menusukkan pedang ke dadanya itu tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Tidak bisa…! Aku tidak mungkin membunuh adik dari wanita yang kucintai…!" Bisiknya dengan suara parau.

**BLACKEN : The crucial arc**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.8 Masamune's past unleash!**

Pandangan mata violet si gadis shinigami membulat dengan kerutan diantara kedua alis. Seakan tidak bisa mempercayai hal yang baru saja didengarnya, ia mengulangi kalimat itu."Wanita…yang kucintai?"

Masamune tidak merespon. Butiran-butiran air mata terus mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya. Mendadak ekspresi Rukia yang awalnya terlihat simpatik berubah serius.

"Jangan Menghina, Masamune Hidemaru! Setelah kau meletakkan mata pedangmu di tenggorokan kakakku, sekarang kau bilang kau mencintainya? Apa lagi yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?"

Masamune menatap sendu kearah Rukia yang mulai bersiap menarik sode no shirayuki yang tersarung dipinggangnya. Perlahan aliran air mata itu berhenti. "Kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, kau tidak akan mau mengikutiku kan? Kau tahu Rukia, hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika kau mengacungkan pedangmu kepada orang yang kau cintai. Tapi itu semua sudah terbayarkan begitu kau datang kepihakku malam itu."Masamune lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di kepala Rukia yang sedikit bergidik karena takut. "Kau mengerti sekarang, Rukia? Semua ini kulakukan demi kau dan Hisana. Agar kita bertiga bisa kembali kemasa-masa seperti dulu."

Rukia tertegun, jujur, sulit rasanya untuk mempercayai kata-kata yang diucapkan pria ini. Dari awal ia memang selalu ingin tahu kenapa Masamune mengajaknya bergabung tapi jawaban yang kini diberikan pria itu sama sekali tidak bisa diterima akal sehatnya. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari. Bergantian melirik Hisana dan pria dihadapannya.

"Begitu…Kau masih belum mempercayaiku...Wajar saja kau tidak mengenaliku, Rukia. Saat itu kau masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mengenaliku. Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan padamu…Entah kau mempercayainya atau tidak…Itu terserah padamu."

.

.

"GYAAAA!" Tubuh kedua shinigami yang tengah berlari itu terjerembab menghantam tanah. Keduanya lalu berusaha bangkit sembari memegangi wajah masing-masing sambil meringis.

"A,apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kita tidak bisa lewat? Seperti ada dinding tak terlihat saja!" Gerutu ichigo kesal. Ia kembali berdiri setelah meraih Zangetsu yang sempat terlepas dari pegangannya ketika jatuh tadi. Renji yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu mengamati 'dinding tak terlihat' yang dikeluhkan sahabatnya itu. Dinding yang melingkupi daerah yang mereka yakini Masamune bersembunyi didalam sana.

"Fuh…Dinding kidou ya? Apa Masamune sialan itu selalu memasang benda seperti ini?"

"Dinding kidou?" Ichigo kembali teringat akan dinding penghalang yang dulu melukainya ketika berusaha menyeret Rukia keluar dari lubang hitam Masamune. Namun jika dinding waktu itu bisa ditembus dengan tangan kosong,walaupun sekujur tubuhnya harus luka-luka, dinding kali ini jauh lebih tebal. Sama seperti yang melingkupi Kuchiki mansion malam tadi. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana, Renji."

"Dinding kidou setebal ini sih… harus menganalisa ikatan reishi yang membentuknya lalu membenturkan kidou dalam jumlah yang sesuai dan membutuhkan konsentrasi tingkat tinggi untuk melakukannya."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku mengandalkanmu, Renji!" Ichigo mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Renji dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"BELUM NYOBA JUGA, KENAPA KAU SUDAH LANGSUNG NYERAH!" Renji mengomel kesal melihat tampang sok Innocent rekannya satu ini. Yah…Wajar bagi Ichigo yang sama sekali tak pernah mempelajari kidou, jangankan mencoba untuk menghancurkannya, mendengar penjelasan Renji saja mukanya sudah gerah. Sedangkan Renji? Semua orang tahu kalau fukutaichou beralis tato itu paling tidak becus jika berurusan dengan kidou. 'Ah, soutaichou yang terhormat…kenapa kau malah mengutus 2 orang tak berguna ini…'gumam Renji dalam hati dengan wajah masam.

Ichigo menghela nafas berat. Diangkatnya zangetsu perlahan sambil mendekat kedinding kidou itu perlahan, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ditebasnya dinding itu dengan getsuga tenshou. Serangannya itu memang berhasil melubangi dinding itu namun tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna merah crimson menyeruak keluar dari dalam lubang, mengincar si penyerang yang telah menebasnya. Kontan Ichigo terlompat kaget, berusaha menghindar sementara lubang itu kembali menutup.

"O,Oi, apa yang kau lakukan!Kenapa menyerang langsung? Itu bahaya sekali tahu!" Renji berlari pelan mendekati sang shinigami daikou.

Ichigo bangkit sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir dari luka gores dipipinya. Nampaknya tembakan merah crimson tadi sempat melukainya walau sedikit. "Di dalam sana ada Rukia kan? Karena itu, apapun resikonya , aku akan masuk kedalam!"

"Ichigo…?"

"Lagipula…..kau pasti tahu bukan? Menganalisa reishi atau mengendalikan kidou atau apapun itu sama sekali bukan gayaku. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya menyerang langsung, sekuat tenaga!"

Renji tertegun, entah kenapa rasanya ia bisa merasakan semangat yang begitu kuat didalam diri Ichigo. Wajahnya yang semula dipenuhi keraguan berbah menjadi senyum kecil. Bagaimanapun ia juga ingin menyelamatkan Rukia, temannya yang sudah seperti keluarga baginya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi seireitei seperti sekarang, tak ada waktu untuk kebingungan karena masalah konyol. Segera didorongnya tubuh Ichigo kebelakang dan mengambil alih situasi.

"Re,Renji?"

"Diamlah dan dengar rencanaku! Saat kita melubangi dinding ini, tembakan merah crimson itu akan menyerang si penyerangnya bukan? Aku melihat jeda ketika sinar merah keluar habis dengan proses menutupnya lubang. Karena itu Ichigo, aku akan melubanginya sebesar mungkin sehingga proses penutupan lubangnya menjadi lebih lama. Saat cahaya itu yang menembakku habis, melompatlah kedalam lubang secepat mungkin. Kau mengerti!"

Keputusan kilat yang dibuat si rambut merah spontan membuat Ichigo terkejut."Tu, Tunggu Renji! Makin besar lubangnya tembakan itu juga makin besar bodoh! Mana bisa kubiarkan kau menghadapinya sendirian!"

"BERISIK!"

Renji kemudian menoleh tajam kearah sahabatnya itu. "Aku juga tidak mau jadi PENDAMPING yang tak berguna bodoh! Lakukan saja! Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujarnya, berusaha meyakinkan. Melihat keputusan Renji sudah bulat, mau tak mau Ichigo menyetujuinya. Keduanya lalu bersiap didepan dinding itu sambil memegagi zanpakutou masing-masing.

"HEAAAAAAAAAH!" Seketika Renji memusatkan seluruh reiatsunya dalam satu serangan."Meraunglah! ZABIMARU!" sebuah tebasan dahsyat yang diluncurkan Renji berhasil melubangi dinding itu cukup besar. Serempak, cahaya merah crimson dalam jumlah besar melesat keluar mengarah pada si rambut merah yang telah melakukan penyerangan. Renji menarik zanpakutounya kembali dan mengacungkannya untuk memperkuat pertahanan. Serangan itu begitu besar, sampai-sampai membuat sekujur tubuh Renji dipenuhi luka gores, walaupun sudah bertahan secara sempurna.

"Sekarang, Ichigo!"

Tanpa membuang waktu Ichigo melompat masuk kedalam lubang yang nyaris menutup itu.

.

.

**Sekitar 120 tahun yang lalu. Rukongai selatan distrik-78, Inuzuri.**

Masamune POV

Inuzuri...Tempat ini bagai pembuangan sampah. Orang-orangnya bertingkah layaknya anjing liar yang selalu kelaparan dan tak mengenal belas kasihan. Tempat yang sangat memuakkan. Semua hal yang ada didalam sini sangat kubenci. Benar…aku membenci semuanya...Aku membenci segala hal yang ada ditempat ini...

Aku berlari kesal menghadapi kejaran pedagang air berkepala botak itu. Wajar ia mengejarku sih, aku telah mencuri airnya. Dia benar-benar marah, sampai-sampai mengejarku sambil membawa golok.

"Kembalikan airku! Pemuda sialan!"

"Cih!"

Pria botak itu tahu-tahu melempar goloknya. Untungnya aku berhasil menghindar. Tapi sayangnya tangan kiriku terkena sabetan golok yang dilemparnya penuh dendam itu. Aku berhasil kabur, dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah bangunan tua sembari menekan luka ditangan kiriku agar berhenti mengucurkan darah. Sedang sibuknya aku berusaha mengatur nafas, tiba-tiba tangan lembut wanita itu mengikat lukaku dengan sehelai kain bersih.

Aku tertegun melihat kearahnya. "Hisana…?"

"Anda terluka lagi? Maaf, karena kami berdua anda jadi begitu kesusahan…"balasnya dengan tatapan serba bersalah. Aku berusaha meyakinkan bahwa aku tak apa-apa, yang diikuti senyum manis terpacar diwajahnya yang begitu cantik.

Dia Hisana. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya dan adiknya yang masih bayi, Rukia-chan. Hanya melihatnya sekali, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada wajah ramah dan kelembutan hatinya. Hingga aku bertekad, aku bersumpah akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku, walau aku tahu ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padaku. Hanya sebatas teman. Tapi akupun tak menuntutu lebih...Asalkan bisa bersamanya dan Rukia-chan, hidupku sudah terasa lengkap...

Kehidupan di Inuzuri begitu keras. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali kami bertiga nyaris terbunuh. Setiap hari, ada saatnya kami harus berlari ketakutan hanya demi bertahan hidup. Aku benar-benar benci dan muak. Sungguh, aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kau tertarik menjadi shinigami?"

Saat itu, aku benar-benar terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja pria shinigami berkacamata itu menawariku hal yang sama sekali tak pernah kubayangkan. "A,apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memiliki bakat yang besar. Sayang sekali jika kau tidak memafaatkannya. Bagaimana? Dengan menjadi shinigami, kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak. Tidak seperti disini."

Entah kenapa, hatiku dipenuhi luapan kegembiraan yang begitu luar biasa. Akhirnya tiba saatnya, saat untukku lari dari kehidupan ini. "A,aku mau! Aku bersedia! Lalu apa Hisana dan Rukia boleh ikut?"

"Tidak bisa. Hanya kau seorang, yang lain tidak diizinkan. Maka dari itu, kutunggu keputusanmu, Masamune Hidemaru. Kalau kau melepaskan kesempatan ini, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup. "

Hatiku yang semula hampir meledak berubah menciut. Kenapa? Padahal akhirnya aku berhasil meraih impianku untuk meninggalkan tempat sampah ini. Tapi apa artinya jika Rukia dan Hisana tidak bersamaku? Aku berpikir sekeras mungkin. Sungguh membingungkan. Bayangan kehidupan penuh gejolak dan kehidupan nyaman yang nantinya akan kuperoleh di seireitei bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Haruskah kutinggalkan Hisana dan Rukia-chan dan menikmati kehidupan mewah seorang diri sementara mereka tinggal dalam kesengsaraan?

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menghapus pemikiran bodoh yang nyaris membuatku menjadi seorang 'anjing liar'. Hingga suatu hari….

.

.

"Selamat datang di Shinou Academy, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, kalia harus berjuang lebih keras agar bisa menjadi shinigami yang handal!"

Akhirnya…Kuputuskan untuk menerima tawaran shinigami berkacamata itu. Walau itu artinya, aku harus membuang Hisana dan Rukia-chan dari hidup baruku ini. Ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Aku takkan pernah tahu apakah kesempatan ini akan datang lagi jika aku menolaknya sekarang. Benar, aku hanyalah 'anjing liar'! Anjing liar yang begitu egois membuang gadis yang dicintainya. Aku masih tetap mencintai Hisana sepenuh hatiku, tanpa dirinya dan Rukia-chan yang biasanya selalu kulindungi, hari-hariku di Seireitei benar-benar terasa hampa.

Tiba-tiba saja aku menyadari kebodohan yang telah kuperbuat. Kenapa aku menerima tawaran ini? padahal aku tahu pada akhirnya tanpa Hisana yang kucintai aku takkan hidup bahagia? Kenapa aku malah memilih menjadi seekor 'anjing liar' yang begitu egois membuang kawanannya hanya demi kebahagiaan sendiri?

.

.

Aku sungguh menyesal….

.

.

**10 tahun kemudian. 110 tahun lalu dari masa sekarang.**

"Ohayou! Masamune sanseki(3rd seat)!"

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou! Masamune-kun! Seperti biasa kau tetap sibuk!"

Aku berpaling kearah suara yang menyapaku barusan."O, ohayou gozaimasu! Aizen-fukutaichou!" Kubungkukkan tubuhku 90 derajat, penuh hormat. Membuat Aizen-fukutaichou melempar senyum ramah."Tidak usah terlalu formal . Pangkat kita hampir setara bukan? Apalagi kudengar banyak yang ingin mempromosikanmu untuk menjadi fukutaichou."

"Eh, …ya…Tapi, saya belum terlalu pantas untuk itu…Bahkan saya sebenarnya ingin bergabung di pusat pengembangan dan Riset yang akan didirikan Urahara-taichou yang baru dilantik itu. Saya sedikit banyak tertarik dengan pengembangan zanpakutou." Pria itu tersenyum lembut menanggapi pernyataanku yang cukup panjang. Wajah ramahnya tetap tak berubah. Persis 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia menawariku bergabung menjadi shinigami. 5ban-tai fukutaichou, Aizen Sousuke.

Aku sangat mengaguminya. Dia memberi banyak dukungan untukku hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menjabat di bangku 3 divisi 3. Ingin sekali aku bekerja dibawah pimpinan beliau dan Hirako-taichou di divisi 5 , tapi tak masalah bagiku. Hanya saja, saat ini benar-benar menyibukkan bagiku. Sampai-sampai aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk berkunjung ke Inuzuri barang sebentar saja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana….., Hisana….?"gumamku pelan.

"Eh? Siapa itu? Kekasihmu?"

"UWAAAAH! A,Aizen-fukutaichou! Anda masih disini?"

"Ya, aku tidak kemana-mana, Masamune-kun. Sepertinya malah pikiranmu yang 'kemana-mana'." Aizen menatap ramah kepadaku, seakan mempersilakanku untuk bercerita lebih lanjut padanya.

"Bukan, dia bukan kekasih saya, Aizen-fukutaichou. Walaupun saya begitu mencintainya, tapi dia tidak mencintai saya. Tidak akan pernah….terlebih saya telah membiarkanya menderita…"

.

.

**9 tahun kemudian. 101 tahun yang lalu dari masa sekarang.**

Terjadi kasus aneh yang melanda Rukongai, dimana beberapa roh menghilang secara tak wajar dan hanya meyisakan pakaian mereka. Penyebabnya tidak jelas. Yang diketahui hanyalah mereka lenyap karena tidak bisa mempertahankan wujud manusianya hidup-hidup.

"Karena itu, tim pendahulu yang terdiri dari 10 shinigami kelas pejabat bangku dari beberapa divisi yang akan dipimpin oleh Masamune Hidemaru, 3ban-tai sanseki kutugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dan berangkat malam ini juga."Soutaichou memutuskan.

Firasatku buruk. Aku senang dipercayai untuk memimpin 9 orang shinigami berlevel tinggi dibawahku namun entah kenapa, aku merasakan suatu firasat. Firasat mengerikan tentang kasus aneh ini.

Firasatku menjadi kenyataan. Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat satu persatu anggotaku tewas dan lenyap. Hanya menyisakan pakaian mereka. Aku berdiri memegangi katanaku dengan wajah pucat. Bukan hanya karena melihat teman-temanku satu persatu tewas, melainkan karena dalang dibalik semua ini adalah sosok yang kukagumi.

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini…? Aizen-fukutaichou…?"

Ia tidak menjawab, melainkan mendekatiku dengan membawa sesuatu yang bercahaya ditangan kanannya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, bergetar makin hebat begitu cahaya itu bersinar terang menyilaukan mataku.

"Hisaplah mangsamu sampai ke tulang, Tenjouten hyoukatsu..!" Hanya satu rencana yang kumiliki. Menghisap segala partikel roh tersebut sebelum sempat mengenaiku menggunakan tenjouten Hyoukatsu dan menghilangkan diri seakan-akan aku juga ikut lenyap seperti rekanku yang lain.

Rencanaku berhasil. Aku segera kabur dari sana. Kabur sejauh mungkin hingga ia tak bisa menjangkauku lagi.

.

.

Puluhan tahun aku menghilang dari hadapan seluruh penghuni soul society. Walau mereka tidak mengetahui tentangku, tapi aku tetap mendengar kabar dari mereka. Kabar yang begitu mengejutkanku, ketika mengetahui Hisana telah menikah dengan salah seorang bangsawan terkemuka di soul society. Kuchiki Byakuya. Hatiku begitu hancur jika mengingat diriku yang telah puluhan tahun mengenangnya. Bahkan sesekali kuteriakkan namanya berulang-ulang, seperti lolongan 'anjing liar'.

Namun hal yang paling menghancurkan hatiku bukanlah itu. Kuchiki Hisana sudah mati. Sungguh, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku hanya berisi penyesalan begitu mengetahui gadis yag kucintai itu telah tiada...

**101 tahun kemudian. Masa sekarang. 1 minggu yang lalu.**

_Hueco Mundo. Las Noches_

"Lama tak bertemu, Masamune-kun! Aku sudah menduga kau tidak terbunuh malam itu. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau begitu betah bersembunyi di hutan Menos selama 1 abad lamanya." Aizen Sousuke, dengan wajah yang sedikit berbeda menyambutku diistananya sambil duduk menopangkan kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Aku tak begitu kaget jika ia mengetahui bahwa aku selamat malam itu. Pria ini adalah monster yang tak seorangpun dapat menerka isi kepalanya.

"Benar, Aizen-fuku…Ah, bukan…Aizen Sousuke. Cukup merepotkan karena aku harus kabur darimu 101 tahun yang lalu dan menyelinap kedalam kuumon. Butuh waktu puluhan tahun bagiku untuk mencapai hutan menos dan sampai kesini. Apa boleh buat. Hanya shinigami selevel Urahara Kisuke yang bisa menganalisa Garganta secara sempurna. Jadi aku memilih jalan berputar. Dan kau tahu…"

Segera kutarik tenjouten Hyoukatsu dari sarungnya perlahan dan mengacungkannya dihadapan pria manipulative itu. "Puluhan tahun aku melatih diriku untuk menjadi lebih kuat! Demi membalaskan dendam teman-temanku! Akan kuperlihatkan padamu, jurus yang telah kukembangkan puluhan tahun, dengan menganalisa energi roh yang kau lepaskan padaku pada malam itu!" Segera aku menghambur berniat menghajarnya, namun ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Tetap duduk tenang dengan senyum khasnya yang membuatku muak.

HEAAAAAAAAAH!

Tiba-tiba ayunan katanaku berhenti. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, disertai keringat dingin mengaliri wajahku yang kian pucat menyaksikan sosok yang kini berdiri tegak di belakang singasana yang diduduki Aizen. Kugumamkan nama itu perlahan…nama dari wanita yang harusnya tak mungkin bisa kutemui lagi itu.

"Hi…sana….!"

Ini nyata. Berkali-kaii aku berusaha menyangkal pemadangan di mataku namun sia-sia. Gadis itu terlihat begitu nyata. "Ti,tidak mungkin….! Hisana….sudah mati….! Kenapa dia…"

"Sulit mempercayainya bukan…Masamune-kun? Tapi kau sendiri pasti mengerti, sosok yang ada dihadapanmu bukan hanya sekedar permainan kidou bukan? Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa bersamaku, tapi itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang…"

Aizen tersenyum perlahan. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedalam mataku sedalam mungkin. "Kau mau membunuhku bukan? Masamune-kun…Tapi pada akhirnya…itu haya akan jadi hal yang sia-sia dan tak berarti. Karena itu, kuajukan tawaran menarik padamu."

"Apa…yang kau rencanakan…! Aizen…!"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Karena kemampuan zanpakutoumu telah menarik perhatianku, sejak pertama kali. Karena itu Masamune-kun, kuberikan kau tawaran menarik. Hancurkan kekuatan tempur Soul Society dengan kekuatan menarik yang kau miliki itu, maka Hisana akan kuserahkan padamu!"

Apa! Apa yang sedang pria ini bicarakan? Dia menyuruhku untuk mengkhianati Soul Society? Jangan menghina! Ingin kuhajar wajah tenang penuh misteri itu, namun begitu menatap wajah sendu Hisana , seluruh keyakinanku serasa luluh. Sama seperti saat itu, lagi-lagi pria ini menawariku kesempatan yang begitu membingungkan. Bagaimana aku sanggup menghancurkan kekuatan tempur Soul society?

Tapi,...Tak bisa kupungkiri, rasa cintaku pada Hisana jauh lebih besar. Kini dia ada dihadapanku setelah puluhan tahun aku merindukannya. Aku tak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya karena meninggalkan gadis yang kucintai. Segera kuangkat wajahku dan menatap tajam. Benar…sejak awal aku sudah menjadi 'anjing liar'. Berbuat egois lebih dari ini tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi buatku, asalkan masa-masa bersama Hisana dan rukia-chan dulu kembali kudapatkan.

"Baiklah…kuterima tawaranmu, Aizen!"

.

.

**Inuzuri. Masa sekarang. Normal POV.**

"Kau mengerti Rukia-chan. Penyesalan terbesarku adalah meninggalkan kalian. Namun semuanya kan kembali seperti dulu lagi, setelah ini semua berakhir. Karena itu, begitu menemukanmu di gensei, aku langsung mengajakmu kepihakku."

Mata Rukia menatap nanar pada shinigami berambut putih yang baru saja bercerita hal yang tak bisa diterima nalarnya itu. Segera ia memutar kepalanya, melihat kearah Hisana lekat-lekat, dengan wajah yang begitu tegang.

"A, aizen katamu…! Tidak mungkin…! Sudah kuduga, Hisana-sama tidak mungkin hidup kembali!"

Masamune yang sedari tadi berwajah sendu, berubah terheran-heran akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Dengan wajah gusar dicengkeramnya kedua bahu Rukia dan mengguncangnya keras. "Bicara apa kau! Hisana masih hidup! Kau sendiri bisa melihatnya sekarang dengan jelas kan!"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Kedua mata violetnya menatap tajam. "Jika benar Aizen yang ada dibalik semua ini…Cuma ada satu jawaban, Masamune-san….Wanita itu bukan Hisana-sama!"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia adalah Hisana!Kenapa kau terus menyangkalnya!"

"Hisana-sama telah tiada, Masamune Hidemaru! Itu kenyataannya. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Yang ada dihadapan kita hanyalah tipuan yang dilancarkan Aizen. Tipuan akibat hipnotis zanpakutounya. Kyouka Suigetsu….!"

**To be Continued**

**(Nah…pada akhirnya musuh terbesar di dunia Bleach tetap Aizen…The real Bad guy!)**

**Next on vol.9 . The war begin!**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~! **Apa yang dilakukan Aizen dan pasukannya selama Blacken Arc?

1 minggu yang lalu…

Gin : Aizen taichou…Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Kyouka Suigetsu bersama shinigami berambut putih itu?

Aizen : Tidak apa-apa Gin…Zanpakutouku hanya tunduk dibawah perintahku. Aku Cuma ingin main-main sebentar, karena persiapan Hyougoku makan waktu sedikit lebih lama. Jadi para espada bawahanku…Seminggu ini kita libur menyerang dunia manusia!(Toh,kita ga punya jam tayang!)

Espada : HOREEEE! Berarti kami boleh liburan dong, Aizen-sama!

Aizen : benar..

Grimmjow (yang tiba-tiba ganti kostum pakai baju Hawaii+ sunglasses*HOT!) : Aku mau main kepantai! Sekalian mau selancar!

Harribell : Aku mau ke spa…sekalian ingin memutihkan kulit.

Starrk (dengan wajah ngantuk) : Aku mau ke Onsen…kudengar habis mandi kita bisa tidur dengan enak.

Espada yang lain : Aku juga sudah punya rencana bagus...BLABLABLA...

Gin : Aara,Aara~! Aizen-taichou…bagaimana kalau kita minum teh di kafe kota Karakura?

Aizen : Ide yang bagus, Gin..

Ulquiorra : Saya mau ke...

Grimmjow : Oke! Ayo berangkat! Oi, Ulquiorra! Kamu jaga rumah aja deh! BYE!

Ulquiorra : ...

Ulquiorra Schiffer, cuatro espada. Semenjak itu jadi agak sensi pada Grimmjow jaeggerjaques...


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 UPDATE! Thanks buat review dari para readers yang selalu bikin Otter semangat^^. Kali ini, nulis sambil mendendangkan salah satu lagu opening Bleach yang Otter suka. Yang liriknya...'Yume ni made mita youna sekai de..Arasoi mo naku heiwa ni kurashitai..'...Hehe...ada yg bisa nebak lagu apa?**

**corvusraven : TAT, bener Raven-san, Bleach makin seru nih! Hehe,,,tapi ni fanfic makin ngawur kali ya..?semoga chap kali memuaskan^^  
**

**anna chan : Thanks reviewnya anna chan...! Shinigamizukanny lucu? HEHE...syukur deh! Padahal idenya dapet dadakan...^^Kasian Ulqui ditinggal,,, Kalau Ulqui dapet liburan kira2 dia bakal pergi kemana ya?*rumah hantu?  
**

**Chlie hanariunnse : Dipanggil Otter atau Neko atau Panda ga papa Chlie san^^. Aizen tuh emang the real bad guy! Sayang di fic nih dia cuma kebagian jadwal tayang sedikit. *gomen...Aizen FC TT; Makasih Reviewnya chlie-san(boleh dipanggil begitu?)^^  
**

**Aii Sakuraii : Benarkah serasa canon? hehe...makasih..!Padahal Otter masih amatir en diksinya berantakan, jadi seneng banget dibilang ^^ Iya nih, Byakkun pasti kangen berat ama sang istri, tapi author kita yang kejam ini malah mempermainkan perasaan Byakkun! Sorry byakkun TT;  
**

**Ichiruki Yukihime : Ga papa Yukihime-san! Thanks udah ngebaca fic yang kadang ngelantur ini^^ Buat Yukihime-san, nih Otter langsung update kilat!^ Semoga chap kali ini memuaskan..!  
**

**Hikari chan : Daijoubu Rie_chan^^ Buat Rie_chan, biar penjelasannya setebal buku Harry Potterpun bakal Otter tulis. Masamune bangkitin Aizen? Awalnya sempat mikir gitu juga sih, tapi akhirnya Otter jadi bingung sendiri. "Dia ngebangkitin pake apa ya?" Akhirnya sosok Aizen kebetulan lewat didepan Otter en dapatlah inspirasi baru!^^ Charanya Otter usahain ga OOC, soalnya Otter juga lebih suka mereka kayak animenya^^  
**

**BLACKEN : The Crucial Arc**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.9. The War Begin!**

"Hipnotis….Kyouka Suigetsu…."

Nama zanpakutou bertepi pedang heksagonal itu sudah tak asing lagi bagi seorang Masamune Hidemaru. Ia juga tahu persis kemampuan 'complete hypnosis' yang dimiliki pedang itu, terlebih karena ia pernah merasakannya 101 tahun silam. Kemampuan mengerikan yang dapat memperdaya semua orang yang melihat shikainya dengan ilusi yang dilancarkannya.

Baik kaki maupun tangannya kini gemetar. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan suatu hawa dingin menjalari sekujur tubuhnya yang masih berdiri mencengkeram kuat kedua bahu mungil Rukia. Perlahan diputarnya kepalanya kebelakang, menatap nanar kepada gadis berkimono biru muda yang tanpa disadarinya telah berdiri tegak di belakangnya. "Hisa…na…?"

"Masamune-sama…"

Pikiran shinigami berambut putih dengan perban menutupi sebelah mata itu kini berkecamuk. Jauh dalam hati kecilnya, ia membenarkan kata-kata Rukia. Aizen adalah pria yang sangat manipulative, segala tipuan ini adalah hal yang mungkin baginya. Namun disatu sisi, perasaannya pada Hisana menyangkal semua itu. Dipandanginya gadis itu lekat-lekat. Sosoknya terlihat begitu nyata. Tidak terlihat bagaikan Ilusi sama sekali. Bagaimana baiknya? Yang manakah yang harus ia percayai? Sungguh ia muak. Kenapa ia selalu diberikan 2 pilihan yang begitu membingungkan.

Perlahan cengkeraman Masamune di kedua bahu Rukia mengendur dan hingga akhirnya terlepas. Rukia menjauh beberapa langkah sambil memegangi bahunya yang kini terasa lemas.

"Baik kau, aku maupun Nii-sama…semuanya telah tertipu. Apa kau akan terus melanjutkan ini semua? mengubah orang-orang tak bersalah menjadi hollow, dan terus menjadi budak Aizen Sousuke?"

Masamune tak menjawab. Pandangan matanya berubah kosong dengan tubuh sedikit tertunduk. Saat ini, sosok pria shinigami yang biasanya berdiri angkuh itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Hisana…hanya ilusi..?" Tanpa sadar ia menggumam sendiri.

Rukia bermaksud menyela namun ia mengerti, saat ini pria yang ada dihadapannya pasti begitu remuk hatinya. Bukan muluk-muluk, karena Rukia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia teringat, begitu melihat sosok Hisana berdiri dihadapannya malam itu, entah kenapa perasaan bahagia menyusup direlung hatinya. Itu adalah sosok yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya, satu-satunya orang yang merupakan keluarga sedarah baginya. Dan kini sosok itu hanya sekedar ilusi belaka?

Perlahan Rukia memandangi sosok Hisana yang masih berdiri diam dibelakang Masamune. Alisnya mengkerut keatas. Sementara mata violetnya yang indah terlihat berkaca-kaca, menahan agar air mata tidak jatuh mengaliri kedua pipinya.

"Sialan…!"

Gumaman penuh emosi yang tanpa aba-aba keluar dari mulut Masamune itu membuat Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dengan heran."Masamune…-san?"

"Sialan..! Sialan..! Sialan…! SIALAN…!" Tiba-tiba saja Masamune menjentikkan jarinya sehingga lubang hitam muncul diudara. Dengan paksa didorongnya tubuh Hisana masuk kedalam lubang itu, hingga dalam sekejap mata tubuh wanita itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Melihat sikap Masamune yang terlihat tak wajar, spontan Rukia langsung menggenggam sode no shirayukinya dan memasang kuda-kuda." A,apa yang kau lakukan?Masamune-san!"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, Rukia-chan! Ilusi atau bukan, bagiku 'dia' tetap hisana…! Ilusi atau bukan, asalkan Hisana ada disisiku, bagiku itu sudah cukup! Asalkan bisa berada disisinya…terus menjadi budak Aizen pun tak masalah bagiku!"

"Tapi 'dia' bukan Hisana! Hisana-sama yang sesungguhnya, tidak akan membiarkanmu mengubah orang-orang tak bersalah menjadi hollow, Masamune Hidemaru!"

"Sudah kubilang 'dia' adalah Hisana yang kucintai! Bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti peraasaanku!"

"Itu bukan 'cinta'! Itu Cuma 'kegilaan'! Tidakkah kau mengerti!"

"Kau yang tidak akan mengerti perasaanku, Bocah!" Tanpa memberi jeda untuk Rukia membalas, Masamune segera menarik pedangnya dan menebaskannya kearah sang gadis Shinigami. Beruntung, Rukia berhasil menahan serangan mendadak itu dan segera menjauh. Itu adalah jalan yang terbaik. Sedikit saja terkena tebasan pedang itu, maka Rukia akan kehilangan insting manusianya dan berubah menjadi setengah hollow.

Masamune kembali menyerang dan memberi tekanan. Gerakan pedangnya begitu cepat hingga membuat Rukia kewalahan. Dalam sekali sentakan kuat, Masamune berhasil membuat Rukia terlempar menghempas dinding.

"Ugh..!" Satu pukulan telak mengenai perut si gadis bermata violet. Rukia berusaha berdiri bangkit, namun gerakannya tercekat bergitu mata pedang Masamune melekat di lehernya.

"Walau kau berusaha membunuhku sekarang, semua sudah terlambat gadis kecil! Perang antar shinigami sudah dimulai! Benar… bahkan sudah dimulai semenjak kita memasuki Kuchiki Mansion tadi malam."

Kedua alis Rukia merapat, memandangi pria itu dengan penuh amarah. "Sudah dimulai kau bilang…?"

Masamune menyipitkan matanya. Nampaknya pernyataannya barusan tidak begitu dimengerti oleh gadis itu. "Begitu..? Nampaknya aku belum memberitahumu satu hal…Kalau begitu akan kupermudah.."

Masamune mengalihkan mata pedangnya dari tenggorokan Rukia, dan memandangi katananya itu lekat-lekat. "Selama ini aku hanya menebas roh dan mengubahnya menjadi hollow tanpa melakukan shikai bukan. Hanya menebas dalam kondisi biasa. Namun bagaimana jika aku menebas menggunakan Tenjouten Hyoukatsu yang sudah dalam kondisi shikai, seperti halnya yang kulakukan pada Kuchiki byakuya semalam?"

Rukia bergidik. Butiran keringat mengalir di pelipis gadis bermata violet itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk atas jawabaan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya barusan, namun ia berani bertaruh, bahwa jawaban itu adalah suatu hal yang buruk.

"Kau berusaha menyangkalnya bukan? Kepekatan energi roh yang disalurkan Tenjouten Hyoukatsu dalam wujud shikai jauh melebihi saat ia aku menebas menggunakannya dalam kondisi tanpa shikai. Berbeda dengan akibat tebasan kondisi biasa, yang hanya akan berpengaruh pada roh yang ditebasnya, Roh yang ditebas zanpakutouku dalam kondisi shikai akan mengalami penimbunan energi roh."

"La,lalu maksudmu…energi roh yang tertimbun itu suatu saat akan mengalir lewat zanpakutou?"

Masamune tiba-tiba tertawa terkekeh dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya kian mendekati wajah Rukia yang masih memasang ekspresi tegang. "Gadis pintar…Nampaknya kau sudah mengerti. Kau benar…berbeda dengan tebasan dalam kondisi biasa, tebasan dalam wujud shikai itu bagaikan 'virus'.Kau mengerti? Artinya jika aku menebas seseorang menggunakan shikai-ku, maka orang itu akan berubah menjadi setengah hollow, dan jika setengah hollow tersebut menebas orang lain, maka orang lain itu akan ikut berubah menjadi setengah hollow. Begitu seterusnya..!"

Seketika wajah Rukia berubah menjadi pucat. Adegan saat Byakuya ditebas menggunakan Tenjouten Hyoukatsu dalam kondisi shikai tadi malam terus terbayang dalam ingatannya bagai kaset rusak."Ka,Kalau begitu….Nii-sama….!"

Perlahan tangan kiri Masamune membelai lembut kepala gadis berambut hitam sebahu tersebut. Dengan wajah dipenuhi senyum kemenangan ia menatap Rukia sinis." Siapapun yang ditebas hollow Kuchiki Byakuya, akan berubah menjadi setengah Hollow!"

.

.

**Seireitei, 4ban-tai Building.**

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Unohana Retsu, sang taichou berwajah keibuan sekaligus ahli pengobatan melompat mundur begitu sosok Hitsugaya yang sedang ia obati tiba-tiba mengamuk. Pecahan-pecahan cangkang putih persis topeng hollow satu-persatu mulai melingkupi tubuh taichou bertubuh pendek itu disertai mata turquoise-nya yang telah berubah merah menyala.

Dengan gerak perlahan, Hitsugaya yang mulai berwujud setengah hollow melompat dari tempat tidur itu dan mulai menyerang Unohana. Spontan Koutetsu Isane, 4ban-tai fukutaichou maju kedepan sang taichou sembari mengacungkan telapak tangan lurus kedepan."Bakudou no 4, Hainawa!"

Seutas tali yang terbentuk dari reishi-reishi bercahaya mengikat tubuh Hitsugaya sehingga untuk sementara gerakannya terkunci. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Sembari meraung keras, Hitsugaya yang kini telah berwujud setengah hollow meregangkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, membuat tali reishi itu hancur. Belum sempat Isane menyegelnya kembali, hollow Hitsugaya melompat keluar jendela secepat kilat.

"A, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Unohana-taichou? Kenapa Hitsugaya -taichou tiba-tiba...!"

Unohana pun terlihat sedikit panik, Setelah berpikir singkat, iapun akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "Laporkan hal ini pada soutaichou. Jika analisa ku benar, mungkin setelah ini akan ada korban penghollowan berikutnya ."

"Baik, saya mengerti!"

.

.

**Bukit Soukyouku. Di dalam Senkei senbonzakura**

"Soifon! Komamura!"

Dalam gerakan serentak, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Kenpachi dan Mayuri langsung memasang kuda-kuda begitu melihat sosok Soifon dan Komamura yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi setengah hollow dengan mata merah menyala.

"Apa yang terjadi ! Kenapa begitu terkena tebasan dari Byakuya, mereka ikut berubah menjadi setengah hollow? Ini tidak ada dalam laporan kelompok Hitsugaya-taichou bukan?"

Situasi memburuk. Kedua Taichou yang telah ikut berubah menjadi setengah hollow itu tiba-tiba saja mengamuk dan berbalik menyerang keempat taichou yang tersisa. Kini mau tak mau, Kyouraku yang awalnya malas untuk turun bertarung, terpaksa ikut menarik katananya.

"Yare~yare~…Tak kusangka jadi merepotkan begini. Tapi kalau kita kalah dan ketiga hollow ini menyerang seireitei bakal jadi makin repot…" Keluhnya.

"Makanya Kyouraku, kita harus mengembalikan mereka bertiga sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi." Ukitake menarik pedangnya perlahan. Sementara Kenpachi yang sedari tadi duduk bersila dengan wajah bosan, kini berdiri tegak dengan wajah puas. "3 lawan 4? Cih! Tidak masalah, tapi bangsawan Kuchiki itu bagianku, kalian mengerti!"

Mayuri mendengus."Huh! Terserah kau saja, dasar kucing buruk rupa! Kuingatkan kalian. Jangan sampai terkena tebasan. Siapa tahu kita juga berubah jadi hollow. Disaat itu, kita bakal benar-benar tamat."

Masing-masing taichou tersebut lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. Menatap tajam pada musuh masing-masing yang siap menyerang dan menggengam Zanpakutou seerat mungkin.

"Ayo!"

Dalam detik berikutnya, ketujuh taichou itu langsung maju menyerang satu sama lain, menimbulkan gejolak benturan reiatsu yang begitu luar biasa. Kini pertarungan antar shinigami benar-benar telah dimulai!

.

.

**Inuzuri.**

"Kumohon! Hentikan ini semua, Masamune Hidemaru!"

"Memohon pada musuh? Apa kau begitu kehilangan harapan, Rukia-chan?"

Nafas Rukia sedikit tersengal. Ingin rasanya ia memenggal kepala pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya remeh itu dan membuatnya menghentikan kekacauan yang mulai muncul. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berdaya. Ia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan, terlebih pria shinigami yang mungkin saja sudah kehilangan akal sehat itu berdiri tegak didepannya, seolah siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' kalimat itu bergaung berulang-ulang dipikirannya yang tengah kalut.

Tiba-tiba saja Masamune mengangkat katananya itu setinggi mungkin, bersiap menusukkannya kedada Rukia yang masih terduduk dilantai. Mata Rukia membulat."Ka,kau…! Apa yang akan kau lakukan...!"

"Tadi kau memintaku membunuhmu sebagai ganti Hisana bukan? Aku ingat belum mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. Nah….Sayonara….Rukia-chan!"

Ujung pedang itu kian mendekat, mendekat dan makin mendekat. Tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur diwajah melihat bilah pedang yang sesaat lagi akan menerobos kedalam tubuhnya itu. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas dalam pikirannya yang dipenuhi rasa takut…

.

.

'Ichigo….'

.

.

BLAARRRRRR!

Dinding kayu dibelakang gadis itu tiba-tiba saja hancur berkeping-keping, bersamaan dengan sesosok shinigami berambut orange melompat masuk dan mendorong tubuh Masamune hingga terpental jauh. Rukia menatap sosok itu dalam-dalam dengan wajah tegang. Sosok yang namanya baru saja terlintas dalam benaknya itu.

"Yo, Rukia!"

Kurosaki Ichigo melompat mundur mendekat kearah Rukia yang mencoba berdiri bangkit dengan susah payah. Sementara masamune yang terpental membentur dinding dengan keras juga terlihat bangkit sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

Masih dengan raut wajah tak percaya, Rukia menggumamkan nama pria itu pelan."I,Ichigo…?"

Mata shinigami daikou itu menyipit kesal. "Apanya yang 'I,Ichigo' ! Jangan sebut namaku dengan wajah mau mati begitu bodoh!"

Kontan wajah Rukia yang tadinya sedikit terharu akan kedatangan sahabatnya itu berubah drastis menjadi jengkel."A,aku bukannya mau mati! Lagipula kenapa tahu-tahu kau marah!"

" Tentu saja aku marah! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku mempercayaimu tapi kau sendiri malah terluka begini! Inilah akibatnya karena tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang akan menunggu sampai aku mengatakannya sendiri kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku marah!"

"Makanya jangan sok keren dengan meniru ucapanku, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang meniru! Sudah kubilang aku Cuma marah!"

"Ini bukan saatnya marah-marah! Soul society sedang dalam masalah besar, Ichigo!"

"Yang bikin masalah itu awalnya kamu kan? Dasar Nona Kuchiki pengkhianat! Lihat saja! Setelah ini berakhir ,akan kuberi kau 'pelajaran' karena berani membuatku marah."

"Ka,kau mau menghajarku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau…!"

Masamune yang sedari tadi melongo melihat perang mulut kedua shinigami itu sambil sweatdrop, mulai tersinggung karena tidak diacuhkan sama sekali . Ia pun mencoba maju sambil berseru keras."Hei kalian berdua! Hentikan dan lawan aku sekarang juga!"

"DIAM KAU! SHINIGAMI UBANAN!" Serempak Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih kesal menghardik shinigami yang sepertinya mereka lupakan itu. Kerutan kekesalan muncul di dahi Masamune setelah mendengar kata 'ubanan' tersebut. Sekedar info, rambutnya itu putih sudah semenjak lahir, bukan karena ubanan. Dengan gusar diacungkannya Tenjouten hyoukotsu kehadapan Ichigo yang akhirnya memberikan perhatian.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau kepala orange! Siapapun yang menghalangiku akan kubunuh!"

Raut wajah Ichigo tetap tenang walau lawannya nampak begitu emosi. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya agar berhadapan lurus dengan Masamune. Rukia yang kini sudah reda emosinya menatap sendu kepada Ichigo yang kini berdiri memunggunginya.

"Mundurlah, Rukia!"

"….? Ichigo…?"

Sang shinigami daikou mengacungkan Zangetsu lurus, tepat menghadap lawan yang juga sedang berpose sama sambil memasang ekspresi meremehkan." Mundur dan tunggulah…Akan kuselesaikan pertarungan ini secepat mungkin!"

Mata violet Rukia menatap sosok punggung yang membelakanginya itu dengan lembut. Seulas senyum penuh kelegaan terlukis diwajahnya. 'Kau tidak berubah…Ichigo…Selalu saja memilih jalan yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri.'Begitu pikirnya dalam hati.

Masamune mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu dan menyerang secepat kilat. Kedua pedang itu berbenturan keras, menimbulkan tekanan reiatsu yang begitu kuat. Ichigo melompat mundur kemudian mengayunkan zangetsu sekuat tenaga.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Bangunan kayu itu hancur seketika. Kedua shinigami itu melompat keluar dari dalam reruntuhan dan langsung saling menyerang kembali. Masamune yang sedikit terdesak langsung menggumamkan mantra.

"Hadou no 31, Shakkahou!" Tembakan bola api melesat keluar dari kedua sebelah telapak tangannya, mengarah kearah Ichigo yang langsung melompat menghindar hingga tembakan itu hanya mengenai bangunan lain dibelakangnya. Keduanya lalu saling menjauh untuk mengambil jarak. Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya kelangit. Langit yang tadinya terlihat begitu cerah kini ditutupi gumpalan awan mendung yang sangat tebal, menjadikan pemandangan Rukongai selatan distrik 78 itu begitu gelap. Dalam beberapa saat lagi sepertinya hujan akan turun dengan begitu lebat.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya…tapi kau bocah yang cukup menarik. Siapa namamu bocah?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Salam kenal, Masamune Hidemaru!"

"Kurosaki…? Begitu…jadi kau shingami dadakan dengan kekuatan menarik yang diceritakan Aizen padaku di Hueco Mundo...Kalau begitu sebagai penghormatan, akan kuserang kau dengan kekuatan penuh!"

Masamune langsung maju kembali dan mengayunkan zanpakutounya. Dengan sigap Ichigo berhasil menahannya, namun entah kenapa, serangan shinigami berambut putih itu kali ini terasa begitu berat. Bahkan hanya dengan satu sentakan, tubuh Ichigo terpukul mundur.

"Hadou no 4, Byakurai!"

Karena berada dalam kondisi lengah, tembakan petir putih itu berhasil melukai tangan sang shinigami daikou. Darah merah mengucur dari lengan kirinya sementara Masamune kembali menyerang sekuat tenaga, tanpa memberi ruang untuk Ichigo melakukan pertahanan. Tubuh Ichigo terlempar jauh membentur reruntuhan yang tadi dikenai tembakan bola api yang dilancarkan Masamune.

"Sialan!" Ichigo berusaha bangkit sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari sela bibirnya. Jujur, setelah Masamune mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara penuh, ia menjadi sedikit kepayahan. Namun lawannya tak berhenti disitu saja. Dalam hitungan detik sosoknya tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dihadapan Ichigo dan melafalkan mantra.

"Bakudou no 63. Sajou Sabaku!" Gumpalan reishi padat membelenggu gerakan shinigami daikou itu hingga tak bisa bergerak. Sekuat tenaga Ichigo berusaha melepasnya namun hasilnya nihil. Masamune Hidemaru tak bisa menahan tawa kemenangannya seraya bersiap mengayunkan Tenjouten Hyoukatsunya kembali.

"Satu tebasan, kau akan menjadi setengah hollow yang menarik."

Masamune langsung menebaskan katananya, membuat Ichigo hanya bisa menyipitkan mata coklatnya sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri. Perlahan mata pedang yang dipenuhi luapan energi roh itu makin mendekati tubuhnya. Mendekat dan mendekat hingga…

ZRAAASHH!

Mata coklat Ichigo membulat. Butiran keringat meluncur di pelipisnya dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. Tubuhnya yang tadi terasa begitu tegang tiba-tiba saja bagai kehilangan seluruh tenaga begitu melihat sosok Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri dihadapannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. Ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai semburan darah merah mengucur deras dari tubuh gadis bermata violet indah itu.

"RUKIAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan sang shinigami daikou menggema di penjuru langit inuzuri yang makin gelap ditutupi awan mendung. Matanya seakan masih belum mempercayai hal yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya itu. Rukia melindunginya hingga bersimbah darah... Kenapa..! Bukankah seharusnya dirinyalah yang melindungi gadis itu...!

"Ugh!" Tubuh Rukia tersungkur sambil memegangi luka yang tebasan yang baru saja mengukir tubuhnya. Kontan Ichigo merenggangkan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepas belenggu yang mengikat sekujur tubuhnya. Nafas ichigo memburu, sambil sesekali menggumamkan geraman penuh amarah.

Seketika Sajou sabaku yang menyegel tubuh shinigami itu hancur berkeping-keping. Segera dihampirinya sosok rekannya yang kini masih meringis kesakitan menahan rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa. Tubuh Rukia tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat, disertai pecahan-pecahan cangkang putih bermunculan menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Perlahan diangkatnya wajahnya, menatap nanar pada shinigami daikou yang masih terlihat begitu terpukul sembari mencoba mendorong tubuh pria itu agar menjauh darinya. "La, larilah, Ichigo…!"

"Rukia…!"

"Larilah! Kumohon...! LARILAH!"

Dalam sekejap, mata violet Rukia berubah menjadi merah menyala. Dicabutnya sode no shirayuki yang terselip dipinggangnya dan menebaskannya ke arah cowok itu sambil meraung, persis seperti seekor hollow yang tengah mengamuk.

Tangan kiri Ichigo sedikit tergores. Luka itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Namun luka itu tak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yang kini menusuk hatinya, melihat tubuh Rukia yang bersimbah darah dan sudah kehilangan insting manusianya itu. Ia marah! Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah sehingga gagal melindungi sahabat yang berharga baginya.

"Sayang aku tidak menebas dalam kondisi Shikai…tapi tidak masalah…"

Masamune menyarungkan Tenjouten Hyoukatsunya kembali dan menatap remeh. Diangkatnya sebelah telunjuknya, menunjuk tepat kearah Ichigo yang kini berdiri beberapa meter didepan mereka. "Bunuh dia, Rukia-chan..!"

.

.

**To be continued**

**Next on vol. 10. Ichigo vs Rukia! Battle in the rain. Kalau tidak keberatan mohon review ya...^^;  
**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 UPDATE! gak kerasa tinggal beberapa chap lagi Blacken arc bakal berakhir *HIKS*TT

Thanks bwt semua reader yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini^^

Especially buat yang ngereview:

nenk rukiakate : Otter-chan juga boleh kok Nenk-san. Secara Nenk-san udah lebih senior daripada Otter.. Hehe,,,ga perlu khawatir reviewnya panjang soalnya Otter nikmatin bacanya soalnya^^ Tiap huruf en kata Otter baca dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yg sesingkat-singkatnya (LHO? Kok jadi teks proklamasi?),,Hihi,,^^ Ichi ama Ruki emang selalu bertengkar dimanapun en kapanpun tapi Ruki kasian banget ampe kena tebas demi melindungi Ichigo. Di chap kali ini dengan berat hati Otter terpaksa bikin mereka bertarung TT; Apa bakal kayak movie 3 fade to black?hehe,,,silakan temukan jawabannya di chap ini dan semoga ceritanya memuaskan^^Thanks udah ngereview nenk-san!

Hikari chan : Gyaaaa! Maafkan author yang kejam ini Rie_chan TT; hihi lucu juga pas baca review, hampir semua pereview bilang 'tidaaaaak' gara-gara Ichi bakal bertarung melawan Ruki, tapi lucunya Otter yg kejam ini malah ngenikmatin bikin adegan mereka bertempur^^ Eh? Benarkah seru? Kalo gitu Otter harus lebih semangat nih! Thanks reviewnya Rie_chan^^ Semoga chap kali ini memuaskan!

anna chan : Waduh…Gomen anna chan TT; Karena chap kemarin tegang banget waktu bikinya Otter jadi ga ada ide buat shinigamizukannya…Eits, tapi jangan khawatir, kali ini shinigamizukannya ada kok^^ Apa Ichigo bakal kasar ama Rukia? hemmm…gimana ya? Selengkapnya bakal terjawab di chap kali ini…Happy reading^^

Aii Sakuraii : Ichigo bakal memberikan pelajaran apa kira-kira ya? Oke, untuk lebih jelasnya langsung kita tanyakan pada orangnya, Oi,Ichigo!

Ichigo: Ya?

Otter: Pelajaran apa yg mau kamu kasih ke Rukia?

Ichigo : HAAH? Bu,bukan pelajaran apa-apa kok! Aku Cuma bercanda!

Otter : Oh ya? tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?

Ichigo : Berisik! Mana aku tahu!

Otter: haha…sabar aja ya Aii-san! Nanti bakal ketauan kok^^ Thanks udah ngereview^^

**BLACKEN : The Crucial Arc**

**.**

**.**

**Vol. 10. Ichigo vs Rukia, Battle in the rain**

Tubuh shinigami daikou dengan warna rambut menyolok itu masih berdiri mematung dengan butir-butir keringat mengalir di wajah. Kedua bola mata coklatnya membulat sementara kedua alis mengkerut keatas. Sosok itu, sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannyalah yang membuat pemuda yang semula terlihat tenang ini kini berubah pucat pasi.

"Rukia…."

Tubuh Rukia kini telah berubah menjadi setengah hollow sepenuhnya. Paling tidak itulah yang bisa ditangkap pikiran Ichigo . Sekeping topeng hollow putih menutupi hampir separuh wajah kirinya sedangkan bola mata violet indah yang dimilikinya telah berganti warna menjadi merah menyala. Sosok itu memandangi Ichigo dengan tatapan dingin, sedingin es, seakan dirinya adalah musuh yang harus dilenyapkan. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut orange itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Melihat sosok dihadapannya mulai bergerak, hollow Rukia langsung maju menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo, membuat tubuh keduanya terdorong menjauh dari Masamune yang wajahnya masih dipenuhi senyum kemenangan. Gesekan kedua zanpakutou shinigami tersebut terdengar nyaring. Silih berganti saling memberikan tekanan, walau terlihat jelas Ichigo tidak membalas tiap sabetan yang dilancarkan Rukia kearahnya.

"Tu,Tunggu, Rukia! Sadarlah!"

" Hadou no 54, Haien!"

Tembakan bola api berukuran kecil melesat dari ujung zanpakutou sang gadis shinigami. Dengan reaksi cepat, Ichigo langsung melompat keudara dan berusaha mengambil jarak. Keadaan ini sungguh menyulitkannya. Jangankan sadar, Rukia bahkan tidak menggubris panggilannya sedikitpun.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang sulit bagi shinigami daikou yang bahkan telah mengalahkan shinigami selevel Kuchiki Byakuya itu untuk menahan ayunan zanpakutou Rukia. Namun kini pikirannya tengah kalut. Bagaimana mungkin ia bertarung dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana mungkin ia mengacungkan mata pedangnya kepada orang yang seharusnya ia lindungi?

'Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyadarkan Rukia kembali !'

.

.

**Inuzuri. Bagian luar dinding kidou.**

"UGGGHHH!"

Sekujur Abarai Renji dipenuhi luka bakar akibat serangan sinar merah crimson yang menghujaninya dalam rangka menerobos masuk kedalam dinding kidou. Dengan wajah lega ditelentangkannya tubuh kekarnya itu ke tanah sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali. Luka bakar semacam itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Ia sudah terbiasa terkena luka semacam itu, bahkan semenjak di Shinou Academy akibat hadou no 31. shakkahou yang selalu saja meledak menghanguskan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja suatu tekanan reiatsu yang berasal dari dalam mengubah wajah lega sang fukutaichou beralis tato menjadi wajah penuh ketegangan. 2 reiatsu yang amat sangat dikenalnya saling berbenturan dengan kuat.

"Rukia…!" Gumamnya sembari meraih zabimarunya kembali. Tepat saat ia bermaksud beranjak dari posisinya, Koutetsu Isane, 4ban-tai fukutaichou tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya.

"Abarai-fukutaichou! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ko,Kotetsu-fukutaichou? Kenapa anda bisa ada disini? Bukannya seluruh fukutaichou diperintahkan untuk berjaga di pos masing-masing?" Dalam hati Renji sedikit lega akan kedatangan gadis jangkung ahli penyembuhan itu. Paling tidak luka bakar yang dari tadi menyengat tubuhnya itu bisa teratasi.

Koutetsu Isane nampak tegang. Di tatapnya dinding kidou yang melingkupi sebagian daerah Inuzuri itu selama beberapa detik kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya dengan putus asa. "Mereka masih didalam? Gawat! Kalau begini tidak akan sempat!"

Renji yang sedari tadi Cuma melongo melihat tingkah shinigami yang perlahan mulai mengeluarkan jurus pengobatannya itu mulai keheranan. "A,apa maksudmu? Apanya yang tidak sempat?"

"Keadaan di Seireitei makin memburuk! Awalnya aku bermaksud memberitahu kalian mengenai hal ini dengan Tenteikuura, tapi soutaichou mengutusku menemui kalian langsung agar bisa mengobati luka kalian!"

"Tu,tunggu! Memang apa yang terjadi di Seireitei?Masamune masih disini kan? Apa Aizen datang menyerang tiba-tiba?"

Koutetsu-fukutaichou menggeleng pelan. Sembari menatap tajam kearah Renji sekujur tubuhnya masih dilingkupi reishi-reishi penyembuh yang berasal dari kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang bisa kutegaskan padamu. "

"...A, apa itu?"

"Saat ini di Seireitei sedang terjadi penghollowan besar-besaran!"

.

.

**Inuzuri, Bagian dalam dinding kidou**.

Tanpa henti Rukia terus menekan Ichigo tanpa memberinya waktu untuk berpikir sedikitpun. Tebasan demi tebasan dilancarkan gadis itu dan cukup membuat Ichigo kewalahan. Mau tak mau Ichigo membalas tebasan itu hingga keduanya terpisah beberapa meter akibat kerasnya benturan kedua zanpakutou itu. Nafas Ichigo sedikit tersengal,sementara kedua tangannya mengepal menahan gejolak emosi yang sedang meraung didalam hatinya. Kembali diangkatnya zangetsu sembari bersiap jika Rukia akan kembali melancarkan serangan. Ya…saat ini Cuma hal itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Terus bertahan dan bertahan dan berusaha menyadarkan Rukia kembali. Cuma itu…

"Jangan membuatku kecewa, Kurosaki Ichigo! Mengatasi hollow Rukia-chan harusnya adalah hal yang mudah bagimu kan? Atau…hatimu menjadi begitu lemah karena dia orang seharusnya kau lindungi?"

Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Masamune Hidemaru itu kontan membuat konsentrasi Ichigo sedikit goyah. Pegangannya pada zangetsu sedikit melonggar sehingga dengan mudahnya Rukia berhasil membuatnya terpental hanya dengan satu ayunan pedang. Dengan sigap, Rukia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan menaruh telunjuknya di dahi Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung .

"Hadou no 4, Byakurai!"

Mendengar gumaman mantra itu, spontan Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sehingga petir putih itu hanya menimbulkan goresan kecil dipipinya. "Cih!" Rukia kembali bermaksud mengayunkan zanpakutounya kearah Ichigo namun tiba-tiba saja Shinigami daikou itu menggenggam erat bilah zanpakutou yang diayunkan itu hingga gerakan gadis itu terkunci. Diangkatnya wajahnya untuk bisa mengamati wajah shinigami daikou yang kini menatapnya dengan mata tajam dan sedikit menyipit itu.

"Hei…Rukia… Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku lagi?"

Hollow Rukia tak menjawab, tetap berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat cowok itu dari bilah pedangnya sambil menggeram. Perlahan darah merah mengalir dari telapak tangan sang shinigami daikou, akibat menggenggam bilah pedang itu terlalu erat. Namun ia tetap menatap tajam kedalam bola mata merah menyala didepannya, seakan tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menusuk telapak tangannya itu.

Tanpa terasa tetesan hujan mulai tercurah dari langit. Membasahi tubuh kedua shinigami yang masih berdiri mematung berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan!" Rukia berusaha mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, bermaksud menghujamkan pukulan agar cowok itu melepaskan bilah pedangnya, namun dengan mudah Ichigo menahan pukulan itu dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungil sang hollow. Kini kedua tangannya terkunci sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku dan lawan aku!"

"Sampai kau sadar kembali, aku takkan melepaskanmu! Cepatlah sadar, bodoh!"

"Jangan menghina, shinigami! Aku tidak kenal siapa kau! Yang ingin kulakukan sekarang hanyalah membunuhmu!"

"Tidak kenal katamu…!" Ichigo mempererat genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Rukia dan menatapnya sedalam mungkin. Berusaha menggapai perasaan gadis itu yang kini telah terkubur insting liar hollow yang merasukinya.

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU KESAL DENGAN OMONG KOSONG SEMACAM ITU, RUKIA …!"

Hollow Rukia sedikit bergidik, seakan takut membalas tatapan penuh amarah yang ditujukan padanya itu. Jauh dalam hatinya entah kenapa suatu perasaan hangat meluap muncul. Perasaan hangat yang mulai menggerogoti insting hollow yang menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya. Namun dengan paksa ia menyangkal perasaan itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia lalu memusatkan reiatsunya pada telapak tangan yang digenggam Ichigo, membuat cahaya berwarna biru terang berkumpul disana.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU, SHINIGAMI! HADOU NO 33, SOUKATSUI!"

Spontan Ichigo melepaskan kedua genggamannya dan berusaha menjauh. Beruntung tembakan api biru itu tidak mengenainya. Segera Rukia kembali menyerang, bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Menebaskan pedangnya dengan penuh emosi dan kemarahan. Terlihat jelas didalam hati gadis itu 2 perasaan yang saling bertolak belakang sedang berkecamuk. Mungkin jauh didalam hatinya, jiwa Rukia yang sesungguhnya menolak kehadiran hollow dalam dirinya itu dan berusaha mengusir. Lama-kelamaan serangannya mulai dipenuhi keraguan. Terkadang ia juga menggeram, walau suara geramannya itu tak begitu terdengar tertutup rintik hujan yang kian lebat. Ia tak begitu mengerti. Hanya dengan melihat tatapan penuh amarah dari pemuda berambut orange itu jiwanya terasa begitu sesak.

Kurosaki Ichigo menyeka dagunya, dimana tetesan air hujan yang mengucur membasahi wajahnya bertumpuk. Jujur ia masih belum mendapatkan ide sama sekali untuk menghentikan pertarungan yang begitu membuatnya kesal ini. Haruskah ia terus bertahan? Tapi jika hal itu dilakukannya, Rukia sendiri akan jadi makin menderita. Lantas, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tetap diam dan membuang-buang waktu? Berbagai cara terlintas dipikirannya yang kian kacau, namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan cara mengembalikan Rukia tanpa melukai gadis itu.

Masamune tertawa terkekeh, sambil melempar tatapan meremehkan kearah ichigo yang masih berdiri menjarak dari hollow Rukia. "Menggelikan…Dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu sama sekali, Kurosaki Ichigo…! Kalau begitu akan kukatakan padamu…seberapapun usahamu menyadarkan Rukia-chan kembali kau tidak akan pernah berhasil!"

Kedua alis Ichigo mengkerut dengan tatapan kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut angkuh shinigami berambut putih itu dengan getsuga tenshounya. "Diam kau…Masamune Hidemaru…!"

"Kau menyuruhku diam? Kau berusaha menyangkal kenyataan bukan? Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu,..kau takkan bisa menyadarkan Rukia-chan kembali sekeras apapun kau mencobanya. Dan kau tahu kenapa..? Itu karena hatimu lemah, bocah!"

"Kubilang diam kau, sialan!"

"Dan kau tahu satu hal lagi..? Karena hatimu yang lemah itu, Rukia-chan terluka dan menjadi hollow! Kau mengerti! Semua itu karena salahmu sendiri! KARENA HATIMU LEMAH!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Kesabaran Ichigo meledak. Dengan wajah terbakar emosi , ia segera melompat sambil mengayunkan zangetsu dengan sekuat tenaga kearah shinigami berambut putih yang berdiri santai dan sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan itu.

ZRAAAASHHHH!

Semburan darah merah menyembur dari luka tebas di tubuh sosok yang baru saja diukir oleh Zanpakutou sang shinigami daikou. Mata coklat pemuda itu membulat dan menatap nanar kepada sosok yang mengucurkan darah merah tersebut. Itu bukan sosok Masamune Hidemaru atau siapapun, melainkan sosok Kuchiki Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja melompat diantara mereka berdua.

"Ugh..!"Tubuh mungil Rukia yang sudah basah kuyup oleh hujan tersungkur perlahan.

"Kerja bagus…Rukia-chan…!" Masamune melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak sembari memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan mengasihani. Mengasihani sang shinigami daikou yang dengan mudahnya terpancing emosi sehingga jatuh kedalam jebakannya.

Tubuh Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergerak.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?'

Isi kepalanya berkecamuk, tak mampu mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu didepan matanya. Kedua tangannya yang menggenggam Zangetsu bergetar hebat, diikuti keringat dingin mengucur membanjiri wajahnya yang telah basah oleh tetesan hujan.

.

.

Ia telah menebas Rukia…

.

.

Ia telah menebas Rukia, dengan kedua tangannya sendiri…

Kenapa..! Lagi-lagi gadis itu bersimbah darah karena dirinya.!

Bukankah seharusnya ia melindungi Rukia…!

.

.

Masamune kembali tertawa penuh kemenangan. Matanya yang sedari tadi memandang remeh kearah Ichigo dialihkannya kepada sosok Rukia yang masih tersungkur ditanah. "Berdirilah, Rukia-chan! Tugasmu masih belum selesai! Jangan berhenti sebelum kau berhasil membunuhnya!"

Hati Ichigo serasa teriris melihat sosok Rukia yang sudah bersimbah darah berusaha berdiri kembali tertatih-tatih sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat luka tebasan yang masih belum berhenti mengucurkan darah diperutnya. Tangan yang menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri terlihat gemetar sambil terus memaksakan tubuhnya yang telah dipenuhi luka itu untuk bisa bangkit. Sesekali ia terbatuk dan menyeka tetesan air hujan lebat yang membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya sambil terus berusaha untuk berdiri. Kini ia telah berdiri sepenuhnya dan mengacungkan mata pedangnya kearah Ichigo dengan tangan gemetar dan nafas terengah-engah.

Perlahan genggaman tangan Ichigo akan gagang zangetsu terlepas. Zanpakutou itu terjatuh menghempas tanah sementara sang master hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya membelakangi langit. Seakan tak sanggup melihat sosok Rukia yang benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya itu.

Memang tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyadarkan gadis itu tanpa melukainya. Ia sudah tak punya cara apapun. Bertindak lebih dari ini hanya akan membuat Rukia terluka lebih jauh.

Melihat lawannya sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi apapun, segera Rukia melangkah maju hingga akhirnya menghujamkan tusukan tepat mengenai perut Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga.

Semburan darah merah mengucur deras dari tubuh sang shinigami daikou akibat luka yang sangat dalam. Detik berikutnya, dalam gerak lambat tubuhnya terjerembab dan terbaring ditanah sementara darah mengalir dari sela bibirnya. Ditatapnya langit yang kini berhadap-hadapan dengan tubuhnya yang terlentang ditanah. Langit gelap yang sedang menumpahkan tetesan hujan sedingin es yang terus membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Pemandangan langit yang begitu gelap itu kemudian berganti dengan sosok Rukia yang berdiri tegak diatasnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih dingin dari tetesan hujan tersebut.

"Ru..kia..!"

Rukia mengacungkan ujung pedangnya tepat ke dada Ichigo, bersiap melayangkan satu tusukan ke organ vital yang pasti akan membunuh sang shinigami daikou. Dada ichigo bergerak naik turun, mengartikan suatu tarikan nafas yang tak beraturan. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda ia akan menggerakkan satu organ tubuhnya. Diarahkannya mata coklatnya menatap shinigami setengah hollow yang berdiri tegak diatasnya itu dengan tatapan lembut namun dipenuhi keputusasaan. Seolah ia menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan gadis itu terhadapnya.

"Bagus Rukia-chan! Bunuh dia sekarang juga! Singkirkan ulat daun yang menghalangi kita itu dengan tanganmu!"

Tubuh hollow itu tak bergerak. Tetap diam sambil mengacungkan pedangnya dengan wajah kosong bagai boneka. Masamune yang sedari tadi tak bisa menahan tawa kemenangannya mulai tidak sabaran.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu Rukia-chan! Bunuh dia sekarang juga!"

Tubuh hollow itu tetap mematung. Tak memberikan reaksi ataupun apapun walau suara lantang Masamune berdengung ditelinganya. Tiba-tiba saja, setetes air mata menetes mengenai ujung pedang yang hanya berjarak 1 senti dari dada Ichigo. Baik Ichigo maupun Masamune tertegun. Melihat genangan air mata serupa membanjiri mata merah menyala sang hollow.. Air mata yang berkilau indah meluncur deras di pipi Rukia yang masih memasang ekspresi kosong. Sungguh pemandangan yang mustahil. Bagaimana bisa air mata menggenangi bola mata seseorang yang jiwanya sudah dikuasai insting seekor hollow..!

Kontan Masamune menjadi semakin geram."Bunuh dia sekarang juga, Rukia-chan! Kau tidak dengar perintahku!"

Rukia mengangkat pedangnya perlahan dan membaliknya sehingga ujung pedang itu kini mengarah padanya. Dengan sekali sentakan, dihujamkannya ujung pedang itu mengenai topeng putih yang melingkupi separuh wajahnya. Seketika topeng itu retak dan hancur perlahan, hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan bergantinya bola mata merah menyala Rukia dengan warna violet seperti biasa.

"Rukia…!" Ichigo sedikit cemas dengan tindakan berbahaya yang baru saja dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Namun hatinya sedikit lebih lega melihat wajah Rukia yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, walau beberapa tetes air mata masih menggenang dimata violetnya.

"Bakamono…! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membalas seranganku…! Apa kau ingin mati? Bakamono…!"

Ichigo yang dari tadi melongo kini balas tersenyum sembari menatap lembut ke arah Rukia. "Huh..! Mana bisa aku mengarahkan pedangku pada orang yang begitu berharga bagiku...Bodoh!"

Perlahan mata violet Rukia mulai menutup, tak sadarkan diri. Pedang dalam genggamannya jatuh membentur tanah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai tersungkur hingga akhirnya terjatuh diatas Ichigo yang masih terbaring lemas.

"ADDAW! " Ichigo tersentak begitu tubuh Rukia menghempas ke tubuhnya yang masih perih akibat dilubangi luka tusukan yang di'hadiahkan' gadis itu sebelumnya. Dengan wajah kesal, ia berusaha menggeser tubuh mungil itu sembari mengomel tak karuan. Namun begitu melihat raut wajah penuh kelelahan Rukia yang terpampang jelas beberapa centi dari wajahnya itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan gadis itu terlelap di atas tubuhnya. Sadar wajahnya kini dipenuhi semburat berwarna merah, segera dipalingkannya mukanya kearah lain dengan salah tingkah, sambil sesekali melirik dengan ujung matanya kearah gadis shinigami itu.

Dengan gerak pelan, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo melingkarkan lengan kirinya yang sedari tadi terkulai lemas, merangkul pundak Rukia yang kini terlelap diatas tubuhnya dengan erat. Masih dengan wajah berpaling sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat datang kembali….Rukia…..!"

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tetesan hujan yang menaungi daerah Inuzuri itu mulai mereda, disertai cahaya mentari kembali menerobos masuk dan memancarkan kehangatan…

.

.

**12ban-tai building, research room.**

"Laporan terkini dari situasi masing-masing pos divisi gotei 13-tai. Situasi darurat ! Saat ini, sebagian besar prajurit yang terkena tebasan Hitsugaya Toushirou yang telah berubah menjadi setengah hollow ikut berubah menjadi hollow dan menyerang para shinigami lain dengan brutal. Sementara itu Reiatsu dari 3bantai fukutaichou,Kira Izuru; 10ban-tai fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku; dan 12ban-tai taichou, Kurotsuchi Mayuri yang sedang bertarung di bukit Soukyoku juga terdeteksi telah berubah menjadi hollow…!"

Akon mengotak atik keyboard yang berbentuk seperti tust-tust piano dihadapannya dengan tegang. Tiap kali ia melirik monitor yang menginformasikan denyut-denyut reiatsu shinigami yang saling bertarung hatinya makin cemas, melihat satu persatu shinigami berubah menjadi setengah hollow. Dihantamkannya kepalan tinju kirinya membentur meja untuk melepaskan kekesalan, sungguh ia telah berusaha mati-matian mencari cara untuk menghentikan pertarungan sia-sia ini namun hasilnya nihil. Dicobanya mengalihkan pusat pendeteksi kearah bukit Soukyoku, dimana para taichou saling bertarung satu sama lain.

"A,apa ini…!"

Sontak wajahnya berubah heran melihat gambaran reiatsu yang saling berbenturan dimonitornya itu. Para anggota ruang penelitian itu bergegas mendekat, melihat hal yang baru saja membuat rekan mereka terkaget itu. Denyut Reiatsu Kuchiki Byakuya lenyap tak berbekas terpampang dimonitor.

"Tidak mungkin…! Kuchiki Byakuya ,….menghilang…?"

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Pertempuran terakhir dimulai…! Akankah Ichigo berhasil mengalahkan Masamune dan meredakan api peperangan antar shinigami di Seireitei?**

Next on Vol.11 . Final battle start! Break the Stray dog's fang!

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~!**

Setelah pertempuran panjang melawan Ichigo, Rukia akhirnya kembali sadar dari pengaruh hollow.

Rukia : Bakamono…! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membalas seranganku…! Apa kau ingin mati? Bakamono…!

Masamune : …..

Ichigo : Huh..! Mana bisa aku mengarahkan pedangku pada orang yang begitu berharga bagiku...Bodoh!

Masamune : …..

Rukia : (Pingsan dan jatuh ketubuh Ichigo)

Masamune : ….

Ichigo (sambil merangkul pundak Rukia dengan erat dengan wajah memerah) : Selamat datang kembali….Rukia…

Masamune (sweatdrop) : ….Oi,…Kalian lupa kalau aku masih disini ya…? (tersinggung karena dicuekin -_-;)

**Kalau tidak keberatan, mohon Review ya…^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! HA,HATSYI! setelah tepar karena flu berat, akhirnya bisa update juga... Hatsyi! Maaf readers...karena kondisi Otter kurang fit jadi yang ngebalas review kali ini diminta tolong ama Byakuya aja...Byakkun! Tolong ya!**

**Byakuya : Hmmm...demi menjaga harga diri klan Kuchiki aku akan membalas review yang masuk.**

corvusraven : **Byakuya answer** : Hmm..anda bertanya saya kemana? pertanyaan bagus! Jawabannya bisa anda temukan di chap kali ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.. semoga memuaskan..-bungkuk hormat.

Chan : **Byakuya answer** :Tidak apa-apa chan-san,,menurut author kita yang lagi pilek, ia sangat senang dengan review kali ini tidak bisa update kilat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya..

anna chan : **Byakuya answer** : A,apa! Shinigami dadakan itu berani memeluk adikku! Tidak bisa dimaafkan! hmm...rupanya banyak yang bertanya aku menghilang kemana..tapi demi menjaga harga diri klan kuchiki(lho? apa hubungannya?) saya harus merahasiakannya...

Hikarichan : **Byakuya answer** : Endingnya so sweet? Syukurlah Rie_chan suka...walau aku masih tak rela si kepala orange itu memeluk-meluk adikku! Hmmm terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya Rie-chan...salam hormat Kuchiki byakuya..

Prabz Sukebetechnika :**Byakuya answer** : Terima kasih atas reviewnya Prabz-san..benar, masamune itu gak ada jiwa penjahat tulennya sama sekali. Mengenai kepribadiannya yang menyedihkan akan dibahas di bagian akhir chapter ini. Jangan sampai ketinggalan ya!

Aii Sakuraii :**Byakuya answer** : Jangan khawatir Aii-san, aku tidak akan menyusul istriku ke alam sana... Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagiku untuk menyusul anda di dunia nyata tapi demi menjaga harga diri klan kuchiki..(yah...mulai deh Byakkun!) saya harus tetap fokus ke pertarungan. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya..

Otter: hehe,,,aneh ya? Sebenarnya ini ide iseng aja,,nyuruh Byakkun ngejawab review...semoga jawaban nya memuaskan^^

Happy reading!

.

.

.

**Seireitei, ruangan terbuka 10ban-tai's building beberapa menit yang lalu.**

"UAGGGH!"

"Kira-fukutaichou!"

"Gawat! Kalau begini terus, kita semua bisa berubah menjadi hollow!"

Seluruh shinigami yang masih tersisa mengacungkan katana masing-masing sambil berdiri mengepung hollow Hitsugaya yang tak henti-hentinya mengamuk. Pertempuran menjadi semakin memanas. Hampir setengah dari pasukan telah berubah menjadi hollow dan menyerang rekan mereka sendiri dengan brutal. Ditambah lagi dengan Matsumoto-Rangiku yang awalnya berusaha menghentikan taichounya malah ikut menjadi korban dan balik menyerang para fukutaichou lain, membuat pihak shinigami menjadi makin kewalahan. Dan mungkin dalam beberapa saat lagi, satu orang fukutaichou lagi akan ikut bergabung menjadi hollow setelah barusaja terkena tebasan wakil komandan bertubuh seksi itu, Kira Izuru.

"AAARRRGGH!" Serempak para fukutaichou yang masih berusaha menahan amukan Matsumoto menoleh. Dugaan mereka benar, kini Kira telah ikut berubah menjadi hollow. Dengan sigap Hisagi mendorong tubuh shinigami pemilik wabisuke itu membentur dinding dan menahan gerakannya sebisa mungkin. "Hati-hati Hisagi! Kalau kau kena tebas, bisa-bisa kau juga berubah jadi hollow!" Seru Iba-fukutaichou.

"Aku tahu!"

Tiba-tiba saja, suhu udara disekeliling mendadak turun. Udara dingin yang tak jelas muncul dari mana itu terasa begitu menusuk dan membuat tubuh menggigil. Butiran keringat meluncur di wajah masing-masing shinigami. Tampaknya mereka sudah bisa menduga, suhu udara yang menurun itu pastilah dikarenakan zanpakutou es terkuat yang dimiliki lawan yang kini tengah mereka kepung.

Perlahan Hitsugaya menggumam dengan suara parau. "Souten ni zasse, Hyourin-"

Sekelebat bayangan berhaori putih dengan angka 1 tertera dipunggung tiba-tiba muncul sambil merampas salah satu katana shinigami yang masih berdiri dengan wajah pucat dan menebaskannya ke topeng putih yang melingkupi sebagian wajah Hitsugaya Toushirou. Gumaman mantra pemanggil shikainya terhenti, bersamaan dengan terkelupasnya topeng itu dari wajahnya. Tubuh mungilnya lalu tersungkur perlahan sambil sedikit meringis hingga akhirnya membentur lantai.

"Ya,yamamoto-soutaichou!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk heran, bawa Hitsugaya-taichou ke gedung divisi 4 segera!"

"Ba, baik!"

Mata keriput Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni melirik kepertempuran antar shinigami yang tak henti-hentinya berlangsung. Perlahan ditutupnya kedua mata yang dipenuhi kecemasan itu sambil menghela nafas berat. Kecemasan bahwa kini kekuatan tempur gotei 13-tai benar-benar akan hancur.

.

**Bukit Soukyoku. Beberapa menit yang lalu.**

"Kurotsuchi!"

"Huh! Bergerak sembarangan dan akhirnya malah bikin tambah repot!" Zaraki menghentikan serangannya sejenak begitu mengetahui Kurotsuchi Mayuri berhasil dikalahkan lawannya, Soifon dan ikut berubah menjadi Hollow. Baik Ukitake maupun Kyouraku yang sedang menghadang Komamura tak berkomentar apa-apa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ukitake langsung mengambil alih menghadapi amukan Kurotsuchi dan menyerahkan Komamura pada sahabatnya yang santai itu.

"Bankai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou." Zanpakutou dalam genggaman Mayuri berubah menjadi raksasa berwujud seperti jizou dengan wajah menyeramkan. Tak ingin pertempuran ini berbuntut semakin panjang, Ukitake segera melancarkan shikai.

"Nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikatsuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare, Sougyou no Kotowari!"

Zaraki mendengus. Kembali focus pada lawan yang dari dulu sudah menarik perhatiannya, Kuchiki Byakuya sang bangsawan. Dengan wajah penuh ambisi dijilatnya mata pedang tanpa nama miliknya dan tertawa terkekeh. "Majulah! Kuchiki Byakuya! Akan kubuat wajah sombongmu itu hancur berkeping-keping!" Segera Zaraki melesat sambil mengayunkan zanpakutounya, namun gerakannya terhenti mendadak. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang hitam muncul tepat di belakang hollow Byakuya. Membuat para taichou lain yang sedang bertarung ikut menoleh kaget.

Sesosok gadis berkimono biru muda menyeruakkan tubuhnya dari dalam lubang itu. Perlahan, gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dengan lembut melingkari kedua bahu bidang sang taichou berwajah es, merangkul sosok itu dari belakang. Tubuh Byakuya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tetap diam membisu dalam rangkulan gadis itu sementara para taichou lain memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ku,kuchiki…..? Bukan….walaupun mirip, jelas dia bukan kuchiki…!"

Lubang hitam itu kian membesar dan melahap sosok Byakuya untuk ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"Tunggu, Kuchiki Byakuya!" Zaraki berusaha mendekat namun gerakannya terhalang oleh angin kencang yang tiba-tiba berhembus dengan begitu kuatnya. Bayangan senkei senbonzakura lambat laun memudar hingga akhirnya benar-benar hilang, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sosok Byakuya yang tertelan lubang hitam itu dari hadapan mereka. Setelah beberapa detik, anginpun berhenti, meninggalkan arena pertarungan yang kini telah berganti dari atap gelap senkei senbonzakura, menjadi langit biru terang dengan beberapa awan mendung.

"A,apa yang baru saja terjadi…! Kuchiki Byakuya…manghilang…?"

**BLACKEN : The crucial arc**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Vol.11. Final battle start! Break the stray dog's fang!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Inuzuri.**

Pandangan mata Ichigo yang masih terbaring sambil merangkul tubuh Rukia yang terlelap diatasnya menatap sosok Masamune hidemaru dengan penuh kecurigaan. Shinigami berambut putih yang berdiri tenang beberapa meter dari mereka itu nampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mungkin ia sedikit frustasi begitu melihat Rukia yang mampu terlepas dari jurus penghollowannya dengan menggunakan kesadaran sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Gelengan kepala masamune terhenti mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut si shinigami daikou."Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku dan Rukia, padahal saat ini kau punya kesempatan untuk itu?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari yang ditanyai. Ia malah tertawa kecil dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Membunuh kalian? Benar juga…Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah tidak tertarik untuk itu. Tanpa kubunuhpun kalian berdua Cuma ulat daun yang tak ada artinya bagi rencanaku."

Baik Ichigo maupun Masamune lalu terdiam. Sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. 'Rencana apa lagi yang akan dilakukan pria brengsek ini?' Pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

Belum sempat Ichigo berpikir lebih jauh, Masamune telah bershunpo meninggalkannya dan Rukia yang masih terbaring lemas.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi kabur!" Tanpa memperdulikan berbagai ucapan yang dilontarkan Masamune, sang shinigami daikou itu lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia lalu berusaha bangkit sambil menggeser tubuh Rukia yang terlelap diatasnya perlahan, berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai luka tebasan di perut gadis itu. Namun begitu ia mulai bangkit, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan mungil Rukia menggenggam erat kimono Ichigo, seolah tak mau lepas dari pangkuan shinigami daikou tersebut.

"Oi Rukia! Ngapain sih! Lepaskan shihakusouku bodoh!"gerutu ichigo sambil memicingkan mata dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal.

Genggaman Rukia akan shihakusou itu malah makin erat. Perlahan kedua tangannya merangkul tubuh Ichigo dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan pergi..."

"E,Eh..?"

Menghadapi tindakan Rukia yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan nalarnya itu,spontan wajah Ichigo yang tadinya kesal langsung berubah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus saking malunya. Hal yang wajar, mengingat hal semacam ini belum pernah dialaminya seumur hidup. Terlebih wanita itu adalah Rukia."He, hei! Rukia! peganganmu terlalu erat! Le,Lepaskan aku bodoh !"

Perlahan gumaman lembut terdengar dari mulut Rukia yang masih tersenyum manis. Gumaman yang sangat tidak diduga sang shinigami daikou akan meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis di depannya itu

"Chappy…."

NYUT!

Wajah merah padam ichigo yang nyaris mengeluarkan asap berganti kembali dipenuhi kerutan-kerutan kekesalan. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia langsung menggeser tubuh Rukia dan bangkit dengan wajah super kesal sambil mengomel tak karuan. "APANYA YANG CHAPPY! JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN MAKHLUK TAK JELAS BEGITU! Cih!Bisa-bisanya mengigau hal gak guna disaat genting begini! Bikin Kesal saja!"

Ichigo lalu menoleh kearah kejauhan, merasa sayup-sayup suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Benar saja, dari kejauhan terlihat Renji dan Koutetsu-fukutaichou berlari mendekat dengan wajah cemas.

"Renji!"

Kedua shinigami itu lalu berhenti tepat dihadapan Ichigo yang masih terduduk di sebelah Rukia sambil berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing yang tersengal."Ka,kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa Masamune berhasil kabur? Kenapa tiba-tiba dinding kidou daerah ini tiba-tiba menghilang? lalu Rukia kena—" Belum sempat Renji menyelesaikan pertanyaannya yang sepanjang kereta api itu mulutnya buru-buru disumpal Ichigo dengan sebelah tangannya."Ya,ya..kami tidak apa-apa..!"

Koutetsu-fukutaichou yang sedari tadi melihat kondisi luka Rukia yang cukup parah langsung bertindak. Diangkatnya kedua telapak tangannya, hingga tubuh Rukia dilingkupi cahaya reishi-reishi penyembuh.

"Koutetsu-fukutaichou?" Alis Renji sedikit terangkat melihat tindakan sang fukutaichou bertubuh jangkung tersebut.

"Anda heran kenapa saya mau menyembuhkan Kuchiki-san yang statusnya pengkhianat? Sebenarnya ini juga merupakan perintah dari Soutaichou. Jadi saya mulai berpikir kalau Kuchiki-san bukanlah seorang pengkhianat seperti yang kita kira selama ini."

Ichigo menoleh dengan ujung matanya, melirik ke bekas luka tebasan di perut Rukia yang perlahan menutup dengan wajah cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Rukia terluka parah begini adalah karena tindakannya yang sembrono. Perlahan kedua tangannya mengepal. Dengan wajah tertunduk, ia segera berdiri dan melangkah perlahan."Renji.., tolong jaga Rukia dan bawa dia kembali ke Seireitei."

"….! Ichigo..?"

Tanpa menoleh, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak."Aku akan menghajar Masamune sialan itu dan mengakhiri pertarungan membosankan ini secepatnya."

Baik Renji maupun koutetsu Isane yang tengah mengobati Rukia terheran dengan keputusan mendadak tersebut. Keduanya saling berpandangan, hingga akhirnya Renji menghela nafas berat dan berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Renji?"

DUAGGGH!

Tanpa ampun, Renji langsung menghadiahkan pukulan keras diwajah sang shinigami daikou yang sukses membuatnya terjungkal. "ITTAI! Apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba, kepala nanas!" Ichigo langsung mengomel dengan wajah kesal 'khasnya' sambil memegangi pipinya yang kini membiru.

"Kau mau menghajar Masamune dengan tubuh 'bolong' begini? jangan membuatku tertawa! Paling tidak tenangkan dirimu dan sembuhkan dirimu dulu sana!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa! Tanpa perlu disembuhkanpun aku-….-UAAAAGGGH!" Bantahan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berkepala orange itu terhenti begitu Renji menghantam bekas luka tusukan diperutnya. Sontak Ichigo langsung tersungkur kembali dengan kerutan-kerutan kekesalan menghiasi dahinya.

"Fuh! Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Dasar sok kuat! Sudah kubilang tenangkan dirimu dulu! Ada hal penting yang harus kau dengarkan baik-baik, bodoh!" Renji lalu mendelik kearah Koutetsu yang tampaknya baru selesai mengobati Kuchiki Rukia, menyiratkan agar shinigami itu untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Abarai-fukutaichou benar… Saat ini situasi Seireitei makin gawat karena adanya penghollowan yang tak kunjung berhenti, sehingga pertempuran antar shinigami seperti kemarin kembali terulang, bahkan lebih gawat."

"…..! …penghollowan…? maksudmu ini semua ulah Masamune?"

"Benar…Saat ini para taichou saling bertarung dan para fukutaichou juga tak bisa bergerak karena harus menghadapi Hitsugaya-taichou yang juga telah berubah menjadi setengah hollow…Karena itu, Kurosaki Ichigo-san…Saat ini kami benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkan Masamune Hidemaru dan menghentikan pertempuran ini!"

Mendengar keseluruhan berita mengejutkan itu secara mendadak, kontan membuat pikiran sang shinigami daikou tersebut makin ruwet. Ia tak begitu mengerti…Toushirou jadi hollow? Para taichou kini saling bertarung? Memang ia sudah menduga situasi Seireitei makin memburuk tapi ini semua diluar dugaannya. "Tu,tunggu dulu…! Aku tidak mengerti…! Kenapa aku bisa menghentikan pertempura dengan bertarung melawan si ubanan itu?"

"Hancurkan zanpakutounya!"

Ichigo lalu menoleh kearah Renji yang tahu-tahu buka suara.

"Hancurkan zanpakutounya, itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan penghollowan yang kini terus berlangsung di Seireitei. Begitu kau menghancurkan zanpakutounya, maka semua penghollowan akan terhenti dan shinigami yang telah berubah menjadi hollow akan kembali ke wujud semula. Itulah rahasia zanpakutou Masamune Hidemaru yang diungkapkan si bodoh itu lewat surat yang ia kirimkan pada Soutaichou. Kau mengerti? Hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah menghancurkan pedangnya, dengan begitu pertempuran ini dapat dihentikan!" Renji mengarahkan jempolnya kebelakang bahunya, menunjuk Rukia yang ia sebut dengan 'si bodoh' barusan itu.

Perlahan, kepalan tinju kedua tangan sang shinigami daikou makin kuat. Mata coklatnya yang tadinya tertunduk menatap tanah, kini berganti dengan sorot mata tajam dan penuh keyakinan. Kini tekadnya untuk mengalahkan Masamune menjadi semakin kokoh, setelah mendengar kenyataan yang dibeberkan kedua rekannya tersebut.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, Ichigo! Sebelum kekuatan tempur Soul Society benar-benar hancur!"

.

.

**Hutan belantara distrik 60, Rukongai barat.**

Hutan belantara yang ditumbuhi batang pohon Momiji berukuran cukup besar itu sedikit berkabut akibat hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya. Daerah itu memang terkenal akan suasana musim gugurnya, walau matahari sudah naik memancarkan udara panas, namun nampaknya sinar matahari tak begitu menembus sang kabut putih, menjadikan pemandangan sekitar terasa seperti pagi hari yang masih lembab.

Langkah kaki seorang pria berambut putih dengan perban melilit sebelah matanya menyeruak kesunyian hutan tersebut. Langkahnya sedikit terseok, menandakan kebingungan yang cukup mendalam kini menguasai batinnya. Langkah itu perlahan melambat, hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Sehelai daun momiji coklat tua terayun jatuh didepan wajah pria itu, diikuti hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat udara makin terasa dingin.

"Maafkan aku….Hisana….! Aku tidak mungkin menghentikan ini semua…Sudah terlambat..! Kau mungkin membenci perbuatanku ini tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu….tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan!"

Hembusan angin kian kencang, membuat helaian daun momiji berguguran dari batangnya dan terayun indah diudara. Masamune menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Menyadari nampaknya ada seorang lagi yang tengah berada di hutan itu selain dirinya.

"Jadi akhirnya kau berhasil mengejarku sampai kesini? Apa kau sebegitu inginnya membunuhku…Kurosaki ichigo?"

Mata biru langit shinigami berambut putih itu menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya lekat-lekat. Sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang berdiri tegak diantara helaian-helaian daun momiji yang jatuh berguguran dan bersiap menarik Zangetsu dari punggungnya itu terlihat sedikit berbeda. Wajahnya tidak lagi dipenuhi keraguan seperti saat ia melawan Rukia, melainkan wajah tenang dengan tatapan tajam. Angin kencang yang masih terus berhembus meniup rambut orange pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan salah paham, Masamune Hidemaru…! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik membunuhmu.." Perlahan Ichigo menarik zangetsu dari punggungnya dan mengacungkannya lurus kehadapan lawan. " Aku akan menangkapmu hidup-hidup, dan menyeretmu ke Seireitei dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Masamune lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat yang terdengar seperti omong kosong baginya itu. Dengan gerak pelan, ditariknya pedang yang tersarung dipinggangnya seraya bergumam lirih.

"Hisaplah mangsamu sampai ke tulang, Tenjouten Hyoukatsu!"

Pedang itu seketika dipenuhi kepulan asap, hingga akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi sebilah naginata. Pegangan Ichigo akan zangetsu menguat. Berusaha berkonsentrasi secara penuh pada lawan dihadapannya. "Kita mulai…!"

Serempak kedua shinigami itu berlari maju dan mengayunkan zanpakutou masing-masing sekuat tenaga. Menandakan pertempuran akhir akan benar-benar dimulai.

TRANGGGG!

Gesekan demi gesekan pedang terdengar nyaring. Baik Ichigo maupun Masamune saling menekan satu sama lain dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Saling bergantian menyerang ditengah guguran daun-daun momiji yang tak hentinya jatuh berayun diudara.

Gerakan Ichigo sedikit tercekat begitu tubuhnya menabrak batang kayu momiji besar dibelakangnya. Tak membuang kesempatan, Masamune langsung menghadiahkan sabetan kuat kearah lawan. Beruntung ichigo berhasil menghindar dan melompat menjauh untuk mengambil jarak.

"Hyoukatsu!" sebuah tembakan reishi berbentuk sinar merah crimson melesat dari ayunan tenjouten Hyoukatsu yang dilancarkan Masamune tepat kearah Ichigo yang masih berdiri lengah. Dengan cepat Ichigo menepis tembakan itu dengan zangetsunya namun tiba-tiba saja sosok Masamune yang tadinya berdiri didepannya telah berpindah kebelakang, siap menebasnya. "Kena kau!"

Segera Ichigo menggenggam tongkat naginata itu dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat gerakan masamune tersegel untuk sementara. "Itu kalimatku! Masamune hidemaru.! GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Dentuman ledakan besar terdengar menggema dari dalam hutan. Menimbulkan angin kencang yang turut menyapu kabut tebal kawasan sekitar situ. Dalam waktu bersamaan, 2 kelebat bayangan melompat keluar dari dalam hutan dan berpindah kedaerah sebelahnya yang lebih lapang. 2 kelebat bayangan yang ternyata adalah sosok Kurosaki Ichigo dan Masamune Hidemaru dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Boleh juga…" Dengan senyum dipaksakan, Masamune menyeka aliran darah yang mengalir hampir mengenai mata kanannya. Matanya melirik tajam kearah Ichigo yang telah kembali bersiap memasang kuda-kuda untuk penyerangan kedua. Namun sikap siaga sang shinigami daikou itu tak dibalas dengan cara yang sama. Masamune malah menjentikkan jarinya keudara. Memanggil lubang hitam yang sudah berkali-kali dilihat ichigo semenjak kemunculan shinigami misterius itu di Karakura. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau kabur?"

"Kabur? Tidak juga… Sudah kubilang aku tidak berminat untuk membunuhmu, Kurosaki Ichigo…! Makanya kusiapkan petarung pengganti yang cukup 'menyenangkan' untukmu."

Mata Ichigo membulat melihat sosok yang perlahan melangkah keluar dari dalam lubang hitam dihadapannya. Sosok shinigami setengah hollow berambut hitam sebahu dengan deretan Kenseikan tertata rapi diatas rambutnya. Sosok yang baru saja dilihat sekilas olehnya dan Renji tadi pagi di Kuchiki Mansion. Kuchiki Byakuya.

"A,apa maksudnya ini….! Kenapa Byakuya..!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bengong lho…Kurosaki Ichigo-kun…! Bisa-bisa kali ini kau benar-benar terbunuh…!" Bersamaan dengan akhir kalimat yang dituturkan Masamune dengan angkuhnya, hollow Byakuya melesat sambil bersiap melayangkan sabetan kearah Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung. Bersiap melayangkan tebasan kearahnya, begitulah yang diduga shinigami dadakan itu. Namun ternyata dugaan itu salah besar. Bukannya memberikan sebuah tebasan, hollow Byakuya malah menjulurkan tangannya kedepan dan mendorong kuat tubuh Ichigo untuk masuk kedalam lubang hitam yang tanpa disadari telah berpindah kebelakang shinigami dadakan tersebut.

"SIAL!" Perlahan Ichigo merasakan tubuhnya terhisap kedalam benda hitam berenergi roh pekat dibelakangnya. Makin terhisap dan terhisap hingga ia tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menarik keluar tubuhnya dari dalam hisapan itu dan melemparnya jauh. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok yang menariknya itu, sosok yang harusnya telah dibawa pulang Renji kembali ke Seireitei.

"Rukia! Kenapa kau…!"

"Kalau mau memarahiku karena ikut campur nanti saja! Aku masih punya sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan!" Balas gadis itu.

Melihat targetnya berhasil lepas, hollow Byakuya kini beralih meraih kerah kimono Rukia dan menyeret gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam lubang hitam bersamanya. "Ugh!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukia berusaha melepas cengkeraman itu walau akhirnya hasilnya nihil. Perlahan sosoknya dan Byakuya memudar ditelan lubang hitam itu.

"Rukia!"

Sosok kedua kakak beradik Kuchiki itu akhirnya lenyap sepenuhnya dari pandangan. Meninggalkan dua shinigami yang nampaknya akan kembali melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Cih! Apanya yang 'harus kuselesaikan'? Selalu melakukan hal yang berbahaya begitu, Dasar!"

"Menggerutu disaat seperti ini? Wah,wah…Padahal Rukia-chan harus menghadapi hollow Byakuya didalam lubang hitam itu. Kemungkinan gadis itu menang adalah 0 persen bukan? Apa sikapmu tidak terlalu santai?"

Ichigo kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya kearah lawan. Dengan wajah meremehkan, diacungkannya kembali zangetsu lurus kearah shinigami berambut putih itu . "Maksudmu Byakuya akan membunuh Rukia? Jangan terlalu naïf, hei shinigami ubanan! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, walau berubah menjadi iblis sekalipun, insting untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagi kami tidak akan kalah dari insting hollow murahan yang kau tanamkan itu. "

Wajah Masamune yang semula tenang kini berubah sedikit geram." Murahan katamu..!"

"Lagipula daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik pikirkan saja nasib pedang ditanganmu baik-baik, sebab aku akan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping!"

Tawa Masamune langsung meledak mendengar pernyataan perang yang barusaja meluncur dari mulut sang shinigami daikou. Tawa penuh kemenangan sekaligus berisi rasa mengasihani kepada Ichigo yang menatapnya heran."HAHAHAHAAH! Kau ingin menghancurkan pedangku? jangan membuatku tertawa,bocah!"

Merasa diremehkan, kontan Ichigo memperkuat genggamannya akan gagang zangetsu sementara kedua alisnya mengkerut, menahan amarah."Apanya yang lucu..!"

"Jadi Rukia-chan benar-benar membocorkan rahasia Tenjouten Hyoukatsu-ku rupanya…Kalau begitu kuberitahu satu hal yang menarik padamu, Kurosaki Ichigo! Lubang hitam yang kau lihat selama ini sebenarnya adalah Kuumon (gerbang yang digunakan hollow atau menos) yang kumodifikasi menggunakan energi roh yang tersimpan dalam Tenjouten Hyoukatsu. Kau mengerti? Artinya kuumon istimewa itu membuka atau menutup tergantung pada energi roh yang dipancarkan tenjouten Hyoukatsu-ku ini! Dan kau bilang akan menghancurkan pedangku berkeping-keping?"

Mendadak firasat buruk menyelimuti pikiran dan batin Ichigo. Ia masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya namun ia sudah bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang akan diucapkan pria berambut putih itu selanjutnya."Ja,jangan-jangan…."

"Benar…jika kau menghancurkan pedangku…maka Kuchiki Rukia dan Kuchiki Byakuya akan terkurung selamanya didalam lubang hitam itu..!"

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Next on Vol.12. Final Battle start! Don't kill my memories…**

**ARRANCAR ENCYCLOPEDIA~!  
**

Gin: Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai Masamune Hidemaru.

(Sambil nunjuk layar monitor pake tongkat) Shinigami dengan ciri khas rambut putih dan mengenakan perban mata di mata kiri. Zanpakutounya Tenjouten Hyoukatsu, zanpakutou unik yang mampu menyimpan energi reishi dan mengubahnya menjadi tembakan sesuka hati..Hmm, praktis yah~

Masamune(memasuki studio dengan wajah kesal): Oi, kok aku ada di segment arrancar begini sih? Harusnya aku masuk segment shinigamizukan kan?

Gin: Aaara! Hissashiburi ya ne, Masamune-saaaan~ Ngomong-ngomong matamu diperban karena memang buta atau cuma untuk style?

Masamune : Ini cuma untuk style! Karena peranku sebagai orang jahat, jadi penampilanku harus terkesan keren!

Gin: Hee, kau pemeran jahatnya? Tapi menurut data dari author-san karaktermu itu plin-plan, mudah dirayu Aizen-taichou, dan dari penampilan luar tidak terkesan bengis.**  
**

Masamune : Ugh! Aku bukannya plin-plan! Aku cuma sedikit kebingungan saja kok!

Gin : Lalu menurut catatan dari author-san dan para pembaca katanya kau sudah dua kali dicuekin Rukia-chan dan Ichigo-kun...Ya ampuun, apa kau benar-benar cocok jadi pemeran penjahat?

Masamune : Hei! Aku bukannya dicuekin kok! Aku cuma membiarkan mereka untuk sedikit santai saja!

Gin :Selain itu, menurut catatan dari author-san juga, katanya kau juga sering bengong, suka menghayal, naif, percaya dirinya dangkal, agak cengeng, sedikit manja, boros, gampangan, selalu gagal dalam masalah percintaan, gak guna, sombong, etc,etc,etc...-Nggak habis-habis

Masamune : (menarik tenjouten Hyoukatsu dari sarungnya dengan wajah hitam kelam)

Gin: Aare? Kepribadianmu benar-benar menyedihkan yah... Lho?Anda mau apa, Masamune-san?

Masamune : Menurut catatan dari author-san aku harus menghajarmu sekarang juga!

Gin:UUUUUUGYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

**END. Mohon reviewnya ya^^  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!Akhirnya flu Otter sembuh deh! Udah ceria lagi! Pas buka review kaget banget. KOK DI FF. NET SEKARANG YANG REVIEW NAMANYA JADI GUEST SEMUA? KAN JADI GAK TAU YANG NGEREVIEW SIAPA ! HIKS! TT**

Karena itu, Otter mohon maaf kali ini ngebales review yg masuk cuma pakai guest1 atau guest2(bingung mau manggilnya gmana,hehe...Semoga para reviewer berkenan..

**Guest1**: Makasih doanya..nih otter bener-bener udah sembuh^^. Iya nih,,,fic ini cepat banget yah...soalnya otter takut ceritanya jadi ngawur kemana-mana, jadi Otter nulisnya straight to the point aja...Thanks reviewnya...

**Guest2** : Iya nih...Blacken arc mau berakhir.., awalnya ditargetin 13 chapter, sama kayak jumlah divisi gotei 13-tai.(apa hubungannya coba?). Di arc ini Rukia emang sering banget luka-luka,..atau bahkan ngelindungin Ichigo. Mereka berdua kan saling melindungi^^.Kali ini fokus ke pertarungan...thanks reviewnya^^

**Hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki** : Emmm...boleh dipanggil Hiruma-san? Atau akari-san, Kurosaki-san atau Kuchizaki-san? Hehe...Sebentar lagi final arcnya kok..^^ sorry update kali ini agak lama..Thanks reviewnya...

**Prabz SukebeTechnika** : Dikritik? Siapa takut..! Hehe..Iya tuh,Pas Otter baca ulang jawaban dari Byakkun ternyata jawabannya datar semua! Dasar Byakkun kaku! (Byakuya: Kau menyalahkanku?) Eh, ampun!Ampun! Hahaha...Mengenai kritiknya Otter terima dengan senang hati dan bakal menambahkannya dalam cerita. Btw, Masamune emang sengaja dibuat gak berwibawa lho...soalnya...*eits rahasia! Hihi. Thanks masukannya Prabz san!

**Guest3** : Haha! Ngebayar Byakkun buat ngebalas review itu mahal lho^^Syukur deh, jawabannya bikin senang..Btw, awalnya arrancar encyclopedia itu cuma iseng aja..soalnya ni fic mau berakhir tapi Masamune masih belum dikenalin secara penuh..Hehe Thanks reviewnya...

**Aii Sakuraii** :Apa yang harus dilakukan ichigo ya...? Hmm..pilihan yang benar2 berat! Saking beratnya, otter aja bingung mau milih yang mana.(Lho? Trus ntar endingnya gmana?) Hehe...Thanks reviewnya Aii-san!

**Happy reading..!**

.

.

.

Mata coklat Ichigo bergerak kiri-kanan menatap tanah, sementara gigi-giginya saling mengatup rapat. Cuma satu kata yang bisa mewakili perasaannya saat ini.

Bingung…

Sungguh ia tak tahu ingin berbuat apa begitu dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan yang begitu menyulitkan ini. Haruskah ia tetap menghancurkan zanpakutou Masamune hidemaru agar pertempuran di Seireitei segera berakhir? Namun jika itu yang dipilihnya, maka Rukia dan Byakuya akan terkurung selamanya dalam Kuumon istimewa itu. Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan 2 bersaudara itu begitu saja, terlebih akibat menolong dirinyalah Rukia menjadi korban dan terkurung dalam lubang hitam itu sekarang.

'Bagaimana ini..! Apa yang harus kulakukan..! Jalan yang mana harus kupilih..!'. Berkali-kali ketiga kalimat Tanya itu bergaung dalam batinnya yang makin bergejolak.

**BLACKEN :The Crucial Arc**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.12 Final Battle Start! Don't kill my memories..**

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku harus mempercayai semua yang diucapkan pria brengsek ini? Bisa saja dia hanya ingin mengacaukan konsentrasiku! Benar, kalaupun benar ia tidak berbohong, jika aku bisa menemukan jalan agar mereka berdua bisa keluar dari lubang itu sebelum pedangnya hancur, semua akan beres!'

Segera Ichigo kembali memasang kuda-kudanya yang tadi sempat terlepas. Bersiap melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyerang, namun tiba-tiba Masamune menginterupsinya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Kau tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan barusan? Wah, wah…Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati membongkar rahasiaku…Haruskah kubuktikan padamu supaya matamu yang kini dipenuhi amarah itu bisa mempercayainya…Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Keh...! Mana bisa aku mempercayainya! Bukankah selama ini kau memanggil lubang hitam itu dengan menjentikkan jarimu? Ini jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan zanpakutoumu bukan?" Balas Ichigo geram. Masamune tertawa terkekeh, sembari menutupi sebelah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Perlahan ia menggumamkan sesuatu dan mengangkat zanpakutounya hingga tepat melintang di depan wajahnya. Begitu gumaman itu selesai, cahaya berwarna merah crimson menguap dari mata pedang tersebut, menguap naik keudara.

Seketika Lubang hitam itu muncul kembali tepat dimana kepulan uap merah crimson itu berkumpul, dengan kilat-kilat kecil berkecamuk disekitarnya. Mata Ichigo membulat menatap pemandangan itu, berharap sosok Rukia dan Byakuya menyeruak keluar dari dalam lubang itu. Namun harapannya pupus begitu menyadari kilat-kilatan kecil disekitar lubang hitam itu menandakan lubang itu dalam keadaan terkunci, tak mungkin mereka bisa keluar dari dalam lubang itu.

"Kau mengerti sekarang Kurosaki Ichigo? Jika kau berharap kedua Kuchiki itu mampu keluar dari dalam lubang itu sebelum kau menghancurkan pedangku, itu sia-sia. Kuumon istimewa ini merupakan ciptaanku dengan memodifikasi kuumon dengan menggunakan energi roh yang tersimpan dalam Tenjouten Hyoukatsu. Itu artinya, tak seorangpun yang bisa mengontrol membuka atau menutupnya kecuali diriku yang menguasai zanpakutou ini, bahkan oleh shinigami sehebat Urahara Kisuke sekalipun!"

"Cih!" Ichigo mendengus kesal. Pikirannya kembali kalut begitu menyadari ia harus memilih 2 pilihan itu kembali. Mengorbankan Rukia dan Byakuya yang sangat berharga baginya atau mengorbankan para shinigami di Seireitei? Genggaman kedua tangan Ichigo akan gagang Zangetsu kembali menguat. Bukan karena ia siap bertarung atau apapun, lebih untuk menahan kekesalan yang terus merajai hatinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Kurosaki Ichigo? Mengerikan bukan, dihadapkan pada 2 pilihan yang begitu berat? Itulah yang kurasakan saat itu, shinigami…!"

"Diam Kau!"

Tiba-tiba saja sosok Masamune yang tadinya berdiri dihadapannya lenyap, dan ternyata sudah berpindah ke sisi kiri Ichigo dengan tenang, sambil memegangi bahu kiri pemuda itu lembut. Mulut Pria yang sedari tadi tersenyum licik itu perlahan menggumam. "Kau terlalu naif…bocah!"

Secepat kilat Masamune melayangkan naginata di genggamannya bermaksud menebas Ichigo yang masih berdiri diam. Dengan reflek cepat, sang shinigami daikou menahan tebasan itu dengan zangetsunya, membuat kedua bilah tajam senjata itu saling berbenturan kuat. Sebelah tangan Masamune melepas pegangannya pada zanpakutounya, terangkat dengan telunjuk mengacung lurus ke depan mata Ichigo.

"Hadou no 4 Byakurai!"

Ichigo ikut melepas sebelah tangannya dari gagang zanpakutounya sendiri, dan dengan sigap menepis telunjuk itu dari hadapannya. Tak ayal, tembakan petir itu melenceng dari sasaran dan mengenai sebuah pohon momiji hingga menghitam karena terbakar. Tak membuang kesempatan, Ichigo langsung menghadiahi Masamune dengan tendangan keras, membuat shinigami berambut putih itu terjungkal beberapa meter darinya. Kontan Ichigo langsung mengangkat katananya setinggi mungkin.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

"HYOUKATSU!"

Kedua tembakan yang meluncur dari masing-masing zanpakutou tersebut bertabrakan hebat. Menimbulkan dentuman keras disertai hembusan angin yang begitu kencang. Ichigo menahan tiupan angin yang mengacak rambut jingganya itu dengan sebelah tangan. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada pertempuran di Seireitei yang sedang berlangsung. Tidak bisa! Ia harus segera mengalahkan Pria ini dan menghancurkan pedangnya. Kalau tidak, ratusan shinigami tak bersalah akan menjadi korban.! Ia harus segera menghancurkan katana itu!

.

.

Lantas bagaimana dengan Rukia..?

.

.

Memang nyawa shinigami yang begitu banyak di Seireitei merupakan prioritas namun haruskah ia mengorbankan orang yang begitu berharga baginya..?

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan..!

.

"Hadou no 63. RAIKOUHOU!"

Tembakan petir dengan kekuatan yang begitu powerful meluncur lurus, tepat menuju sang shinigami daikou yang tengah berdiri lengah, dikuasai kebingungan.

"Sial!" Dengan segera ia menahan tembakan itu dengan zangetsu miliknya, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi tenaga powerful yang dilancarkan tembakan itu.

"UAGHHH!" Tubuh Ichigo terdorong keras hingga akhirnya terpental, terkena tembakan itu secara telak. Kini yang terlihat adalah sosok Ichigo yang tersungkur diantara kabut berdebu dengan darah mengucur dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Suatu pemandangan yang kembali membuat Masamune merasa di atas angin.

Tubuh Ichigo berusaha bangkit kembali, walau kedua tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar menahan sakit. Nafasnya tersengal, dan sesekali terbatuk memuntahkan darah merah. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa itu tak begitu diperdulikannya. Situasi di Seireitei dimana para shinigami saling bertarung satu sama lain terus membayangi isi kepalanya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan!' Lagi-lagi kalimat itu menggema di batinnya yang kian kalut.

.

'Namamu adalah Ichigo…Artinya melindungi…'

Seketika wajah Isshin tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Benar, rasanya sudah begitu lama ia mendengar kalimat itu dari ayahnya yang berantakan itu. Kalimat yang membuat dirinya yang dulunya lemah memacunya untuk bertekad menjadi lebih kuat.

'Aku ingin melindungi orang sebanyak-banyaknya…dengan tanganku sendiri!'

'Ingin melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku…'

'Ingin melindungi…'

Getaran dikedua tangannya terhenti. Dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk, diraihnya zangetsu yang terlempar didekatnya dan kemudian berdiri tegak. Tanpa memperdulikan darah yang masih mengucur ditubuhnya, Ichigo langsung bershunpo ke belakang Masamune dan menebasnya. Sungguh kecepatan yang begitu luar biasa sampai-sampai membuat shinigami berambut putih itu terkejut hingga terlambat menghindar. Bahu kiri Masamune tergores dalam dan menyemburkan darah.

"A,apa! Kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi secepat ini..!"batin Masamune dengan wajah tegang. Serangan Ichigo tak berhenti disana. Berkali-kali ia melayangkan sabetan kearah lawannya tanpa ampun. kedua shinigami itu saling serang dengan begitu sengit. Saling memuntahkan serangan masing-masing hingga arena pertempuran sesekali diterangi ledakan berwarna merah crimson dan putih kebiruan secara bergantian. Keduanya lalu berhenti sambil menjauh untuk mengambil jarak dengan nafas memburu.

"Seranganmu menjadi lebih kuat. Ada apa Kurosaki Ichigo? Apa akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menghancurkan pedangku dan mengorbankan Rukia-chan dan kakaknya?"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Tetap diam dengan raut wajah gundah dan tangan mengepal kuat.

.

.

**Didalam lubang hitam. Suatu dimensi tak dikenal.**

Berkali-kali Rukia mengamati daerah dimana ia berpijak sekarang. Masih belum begitu mempercayai bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di hutan menos. Beberapa menos grande kelas Gillian seperti yang dulu pernah ditebas Ichigo ketika melawan Ishida terlihat melintas didepannya namun anehnya sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan. Dengan sedikit takut-takut, Rukia berjalan perlahan, mendekat kearah para menos itu. Menjulurkan telapak tangannya pada sesuatu yang tembus pandang yang dicurigainya sejak tadi.

"Sudah kuduga…ini dinding kidou…Tambah lagi dengan ketebalan luar biasa dan sulit ditembus…Pantas saja para menos itu tidak bisa mendekat." Rukia memutar kepalanya perlahan. Daerah yang dilingkupi dinding kidou itu cukup sempit, kira-kira seukuran rumah Ichigo. Otaknya yang cukup cerdas menangkap bahwa daerah dalam lindungan dinding kidou ini merupakan tempat dimana Masamune selama ini bersembunyi dari Aizen selama 100 tahun, seperti yang diceritakan pria itu kepadanya. Rukia memutar kepalanya kearah lain. Kini ia melihat sebuah lubang hitam dengan kilat-kilat kecil mengerubungi lubang itu.

"Jadi begitu…Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah lubang hitam itu…Tapi bagaimana caranya…! Dinding itu Cuma bisa dikendalikan Masamune..! Apa yang-" Kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu mendadak terhenti begitu menyadari sebilah mata pedang hampir menempel di tenggorokannya. Dengan sigap ia bershunpo dan muncul kembali dengan jarak terpaut 3 meter dari sosok yang mengacungkan mata pedang itu. Hampir Rukia terlupa bahwa ia tidak seorang diri berada di tempat itu.

"Nii-sama…!"

Sosok Byakuya yang telah berubah menjadi setengah hollow berdiri tegak dengan senbonzakura mengacung lurus kearah Rukia. Di belakang pria aristrokrat itu, 'Hisana' ikut berdiri dengan tatapan sendu seperti biasa. Wanita berkimono biru muda itu perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga hollow Byakuya dan berbisik pelan."Bunuh dia…Byakuya-sama…"

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Nii-sama! Dia bukanlah Hisana-sama yang sesungguhnya! Sosok itu Cuma ilusi!"

Tak mengacuhkan panggilan rukia sedikitpun, Byakuya mengayunkan katananya kearah sang adik angkat dengan tatapan dingin. Sekuat tenaga rukia berusaha menahan ayunan itu walau akhirnya ia terpental jauh. Memang sudah diduganya, Byakuya memang bukan level yang bisa dilawannya semudah itu. Bahkan mungkin saja ia akan terbunuh ditangan shinigami pemilik senbonzakura itu.

"Bunuh dia..Byakuya-sama.."

Sekali lagi Hisana menggumamkan perintah itu, kali ini dengan wajah dingin dengan hawa mengerikan, makin memperjelas bahwa ia bukanlah Hisana yang sesungguhnya yang terkenal ramah. Perlahan Byakuya mengangkat senbonzakuranya tepat dihadapan wajahnya. Mata violet rukia membulat disertai aliran keringat dingin. Ia tahu betul sikap itu. Sikap yang merupakan ancang-ancang Byakuya untuk melepaskan shikainya.

"Tu,tunggu…Nii-sama…!"

"Menyebarlah, Senbonzakura!"

Bilah pedang itu lenyap, berganti menjadi ribuan kelopak sakura merah muda bertebaran, melayang-layang hingga akhirnya bergerak tajam menuju Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung. Makin dan makin mendekat hingga mata violet gadis itu kini dipenuhi pantulan helaian-helaian merah muda yang siap mengiris tiap bagian tubuhnya itu.

"Nii-sama!"

.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan sengit yang masih berlangsung di daerah kosong distrik 60 Rukongai selatan.

"GOCHUU TEKKAN!"

Kalau saja Ichigo tidak memiliki shunpo yang begitu cepat, dirinya pastilah sudah tertimpa pilar-pilar raksasa yang meluncur dari langit akibat Bakudou yang dilancarkan Masamune barusan. Nafasnya tersengal, entah karena masih terkaget dengan serangan mengerikan barusan atau karena bersyukur bisa berhasil lolos.

Ichigo menyeka keringat yang mengalir menuruni pipinya."Jurus barusan…kidou berlevel tinggi..? Seingatku butuh mantra yang cukup panjang untuk melakukan hal sehebat itu." Tanya shinigami berambut orange itu.

"Eishou haki…Melepaskan kidou tanpa membaca mantra, itu adalah keahlianku…"

Ichigo menatap musuh dihadapannya heran. Memang keahliannya bertarung sangat mengagumkan, namun yang paling mengerikan dari pria ini sebenarnya adalah kemampuannya dalam memanipulasi kidou. Sedikit banyak kehebatannya itu mengingatkannya pada Tessai Tsukabishi, ketika pria setinggi 2 meter itu menyegelnya dengan kidou-kidou berlevel tinggi ketika ia berlatih dengan Urahara dulu, sebelum memasuki soul society.

"Kenapa…?"

"…!Apa lagi?"

"Kau begitu hebat dalam kidou, bahkan mampu memanipulasinya, kau sungguh shinigami yang hebat, walau aku malas mengakuinya! Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih untuk menghancurkan Seireitei? Dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki seharusnya kau melindungi mereka, bukan menghancurkannya." Ichigo bertanya dengan nada tenang, walau pada bagian 'aku malas mengakuinya' ia sedikit membuang muka dengan rona kesal. Masamune tertegun. Dipandanginya naginata ditangannya dengan alis sedikit berkerut dan mulut terkatup rapat. Perlahan senyum sinis kembali terlukis diwajahnya yang kini dialiri darah merah, akibat pertarungan sengit sebelumnya.

"Ya…Kau benar…Sejak awal aku berbakat dalam kidou, bahkan dianjurkan untuk memasuki Kidou corps, bukan Gotei 13-tai. Tapi hanya demi mengejar bayangan shinigami yang begitu kukagumi itu, aku berusaha mengasah kemampuan berpedangku, hingga akhirnya bisa diterima di Gotei 13-tai…ya..hanya demi mengejar shinigami brengsek yang akhirnya menghancurkan hidupku! Aizen Sousuke!"

"…!Aizen..!"

Masamune mengalihkan mata biru langitnya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sedikit berbeda. Penuh keputusasaan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…Kau tahu? Pria itu memberiku pilihan yang begitu berat dan akhirnya malah membuatku hancur! Pilihan dimana aku harus memilih Hisana yang begitu kucintai, atau memilih nyawa para shinigami yang tak berdosa. Saat ini kau juga mengalami hal yang sama bukan?"

Ichigo ikut terdiam. Mata coklatnya menatap tajam kearah lawannya itu dengan alis sedikit terangkat. Tak begitu mengerti dengan hal-hal yang baru saja diucapkan pria yang kini terlihat rapuh dimatanya itu.

Masamune mengangkat wajahnya perlahan." Katakan, Kurosaki Ichigo…! Jika kau jadi aku, yang mana yang akan kau pilih..! Aku telah memilih menyelamatkan Hisana dan membuang Soul Society dari hidupku! Katakan! Apa aku telah memilih jalan yang salah! KATAKAN!"

Tiba-tiba saja Shinigami berambut putih itu naik pitam, seakan seekor hollow telah merasukinya. Ichigo mundur selangkah, bersiaga jika shinigami itu melakukan tindakan diluar dugaanya. "Tidak peduli kau memilih apapun, tindakanmu untuk tunduk dibawah Aizen jelas salah!"

"Ya! Aku telah memilih Hal yang salah! KAU PUAS! Tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi sekarang! Ini adalah keputusanku sekaligus hal yang kuinginkan! Walau aku harus menghancurkan kalian para shinigami! Aku tidak peduli!"

Masamune mengangkat Tenjouten Hyoukatsunya dan memutar tongkat kayu dengan bilah tajam dibagian ujung itu diatas kepalanya. Bersiap menyerang Ichigo kembali. Wajahnya kini terlihat mengerikan dengan senyum lebar penuh ambisi dan mata membesar menahan amarah. Sesekali deru nafasnya terdengar kasar dibarengi beberapa geraman ."Aku sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi…! Dan kau tahu kenapa..?"

"Tu, Tunggu! Masamune Hidemaru! Kau sudah tidak waras!"

"…itu karena AKU ADALAH 'ANJING LIAR'!"

Segera Masamune melompat menghambur sambil melempar zanpakutounya secara kasar. Ichigo melompat keatas, menghindar dan melayangkan sebuah tebasan.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Tubuh Masamune terlempar begitu serangan itu mengenai tubuhnya. Namun bagai terbakar semangat yang berasal dari amarah dalam dirinya, pria itu kembali berdiri dan menekan sang shinigami daikou.

TRANGGG! TRANGG! BLAAARRR!

Baik Ichigo maupun Masamune saling serang dengan wajah tegang. Namun kini serangan Ichigo lebih dominan karena ia menjadi sedikit lebih bisa menguasai dirinya. Setelah berusaha menekan musuh dengan berbagai serangan dari segala arah, akhirnya Masamune berhasil dipojokkan, terlempar dan membentur pohon Momiji besar dipinggir arena pertarungan itu dengan begitu keras.

"Kesempatan!"

Ichigo segera melompat sambil mengayunkan zanpakutounya setinggi mungkin. Mengarahkan serangannya pada zanpakutou lawan yang masih terduduk lengah, berniat menghancurkan zanpakutou itu berkeping-keping.

'Dengan satu tebasan ini semuanya akan berakhir! Dengan satu tebasan ini pertempuran di Seireitei dan juga pertempuran membosankan ini akan berakhir! …Dengan satu tebasan ini…!'

.

.

"Ichigo…"

.

.

Perlahan gerakan sang shinigami daikou melambat dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut sedikit membuka . Seakan baru saja teringat hal yang sama sekali tak boleh dilupakan. Bayangan akan Rukia menarik keluar tubuhnya dari hisapan lubang hitam tadi hingga akhirnya gadis itu malah menjadi korban menggantikannya berulang-ulang membayangi memori pemuda itu. Ayunan zanpakutounya terhenti, tepat beberapa centi hampir mengenai zanpakutou shinigami yang menjadi lawannya. Sebutir keringat dingin mengaliri dahi sang shinigami daikou, sementara kedua bola matanya menatap nanar tak tahu arah.

"Rukia..!"

ZRAAAAASSSHHH!

Semburan darah merah memancar dari bahu kanan sang shinigami daikou. Masamune telah menebasnya…Padahal itu adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya selama pertarungan ini. Denyut-denyut energi roh berhawa negative yang dialirkan tebasan itu kini mulai menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahnya, membuat semua memori yang paling ingin dilupakannya terputar kembali.

Ingatan saat ibunya mati melindunginya…Ingatan saat rukia diambil darinya untuk dieksekusi…Ingatan saat ia sama sekali tak bisa melindungi gadis itu menjadi setengah hollow, bahkan menebasnya dengan tangannya sendiri…Ingatan betapa mengerikan dirinya yang hampir saja membuat Byakuya dan Rukia yang begitu berharga baginya terkurung selamanya dalam Kuumon akibat ia hampir mematahkan Tenjouten Hyoukatsu barusan…Sesaat lagi, sesaat lagi dirinya akan berubah menjadi setengah hollow..atau bahkan mungkin…

'Cih!'

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar hebat. Perlahan bola matanya dikerubungi warna hitam kelam yang lalu mengganti mata coklatnya menjadi berwarna meraung sejadi-jadinya, berusaha menahan luapan reiatsu mengerikan yang menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubunya itu. Bongkahan-bongkahan putih mulai menutupi sebelah wajanya, membentuk topeng dengan garis-garis merah membujur di bagian mata.

'Dia datang!' Keberadaan yang selama ini selalu berusaha di kalahkannya itu kini muncul kepermukaan dan kembali menguasai instingnya. Masamune tertegun, hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah Kurosaki Ichigo yang semula tegang berganti dengan raut wajah mengerikan bagaikan monster.

"Kau tetap saja lemah! Ichigo! Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhati-hati! Karena harus akulah yang membunuh dirimu kelak!" Suara yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo terdengar serak, menandakan saat ini yang menguasai tubuhnya adalah eksistensi yang sungguh berbeda.

"Mata itu…Seharusnya matamu berubah merah menyala akibat perubahan menjadi setengah hollow seperti shinigami lainnya. Kenapa warna matamu berbeda..?"

Ekspresi Masamune menegang begitu merasakan pekatnya reiatsu hollow yang terpancar dari tubuh Ichigo. Nampaknya ia mulai bisa mengambil kesimpulan. "Kau…Tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan kau…memiliki hollow sempurna di dalam tubuhmu…!"

Hollow Ichigo memutar kepalanya perlahan, menatap remeh pada shinigami yang tengah memandangnya heran. "Jadi kau…orang yang menyalurkan energi negative kedalam tubuh Ichigo sehingga mempermudahku untuk menguasai instingnya?"

Masamune berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Berusaha mempercayai bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. "Benar…lalu..? Apa kau akan berterima kasih padaku? Berkat bantuanku akhirnya kau bisa keluar dengan mudah bukan?"

Hollow ichigo menyipitkan matanya. Detik berikutnya tiba-tiba saja sosoknya telah berdiri dibelakang Masamune dan menebasnya tanpa ampun. Spontan shinigami itu terkejut dan melompat menjauh."UGGHHH!"

"Berterima kasih katamu? Jangan bercanda! Untuk menguasai tubuh 'raja' ku ini aku tak butuh bantuan dari shinigami rendahan sepertimu!"

Masamune bergidik, tebasan barusan benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Terlebih tebasan itu mengeluarkan cahaya hitam kemerahan dengan aura yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Perlahan topeng yang menutupi sebelah wajah shinigami daikou itu terkelupas. Bersamaan dengan warna matanya yang mulai kembali ke warna normalnya. Kembali menjadi sosok Kurosaki Ichigo sang shinigami daikou yang biasanya.

**Ichigo's Inner world, beberapa detik yang lalu.**

"Kenapa kau mundur? Bukankah menguasai jiwaku adalah keinginanmu..?Hollow..!" Ichigo perlahan bangkit menatap heran 'kuda tunggangan'nya yang tiba-tiba kembali ke inner world dengan berwajah kesal.

"Kau menghinaku? Jangan besar kepala, hei, Raja! Merebut kesadaranmu karena bantuan shinigami sampah itu? Kuperingatkan kau, 'Raja'! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri! Bukan dengan bantuan siapapun!"

"Maaf saja…itu tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Sang kuda tunggangan menatap tajam kearah Ichigo dengan senyum licik tergambar diwajah. Perlahan sosoknya mulai mengabur."Cih! Kau benar! Tetaplah seperti itu, Ichigo! Tetaplah menjadi kuat, hingga aku mengambil kesadaranmu sepenuhnya…Sampai saat untuk kita saling bertarung tiba…"sosok tubuh berwarna putih yang begitu mirip dengan Ichigo itu lalu kembali membaur masuk kedalam jubah zangetsu-ossan yang sedari tadi tetap setia berdiri ditiang miring seperti biasa.

"Pergilah, Ichigo! lawan musuhmu! Jangan biarkan kebingungan dalam hatimu kembali menurunkan hujan ditempat ini."

Ichigo mengangguk pelan, kali ini dengan wajah yang begitu mantap.

"Serahkan padaku, Zangetsu-ossan!"

.

.

Mata coklat Ichigo kembali membuka, kali ini dengan wajah penuh percaya diri dan menandakan eksistensi hollow barusan benar-benar sudah terusir dari dalam dirinya. "Maaf, tadi ada sedikit gangguan! Ayo kita lanjutkan!"Ujarnya sambil tetap berwajah tenang.

Ichigo mengacungkan zangetsunya lurus kedepan kembali. Sementara Masamune masih berdiri dengan wajah geram, memegangi bekas luka yang mengenai bahunya dengan nafas memburu. Yang membuatnya begitu kesal bukanlah tebasan akibat hollow tadi, melainkan Ichigo yang kembali pulih ke kondisi sadarnya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kali ini, jurus penghollowannya benar-benar gagal.

"Kurang ajar..! Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu…Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Terserah kau saja! Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan waktu!"Balas Ichigo santai.

Masamune lalu menancapkan ujung naginatanya ketanah, hingga zanpakutou itu kini diselimuti cahaya merah crimson yang menyala-nyala. "Kau akan menyesal…membuatku sampai sejauh ini! Dengan ini, ayo kita akhiri...Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Cahaya merah itu kian melebar, melingkupi tubuh Masamune dan menimbulkan angin yang cukup kencang. Ichigo tetap tak berkutik, membiarkan rambut orangenya terayun lembut akibat hembusan angin itu. Perlahan Masamune menggenggam Tenjouten Hyoukatsunya kembali. Dengan mulut menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"BANKAI ..! RAIKOUOU TENJOUTEN HYOUKATSU!"

.

.

**To be continued.**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~!**

Didalam inner world Ichigo, beberapa saat sebelum ichigo dikuasai hollow.

Hollow Ichi (guling-guling tak menentu) : Haaaaah, membosankan! Sudah lama aku tidak muncul keluar, aku benar-benar ingin bertarung lagi!

Zangetsu : Kau mengharapkan pertarungan? Padahal Ichigo berusaha agar semua pertarungan terhenti.

Hollow Ichi : Huh! Makanya aku kesal! Padahal aku dan dia itu sama! Kenapa peranku jauh lebih sedikit dibanding dia! Aku cuma keluar dari sini sekali! Sekali lho! Cuma waktu Ichigo melawan pedang sakura itu!

Zangetsu : Sudah jelas bukan? Karena Ichigo adalah pemeran utama, sedangkan kita Cuma figuran.

Hollow Ichi : Figuran katamu! Aku tak terima! Aku jauh lebih kuat di banding dia! Lihat saja! Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan mempertontonkan sosok bertarungku yang keren! Saking kerennya Ichigo bakal iri padaku karena aku jadi tokoh utama!

Zangetsu :...

Author : Hollow Ichigo, segera bersiap keluar dari Inner world ! Setelah ini bakal ada adegan kau bertarung dengan Masamune.

Hollow Ichi (melompat gembira) : akhirnya! Ini kesempatan yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu! Akhirnya aku bisa tampil keren lagi setelah sekian lama! YIHAAA!HAHAHAHA! (Pergi dengan wajah Sadis khasnya…)

**Beberapa saat kemudian, Hollow Ichi kembali ke inner world dengan wajah kesal…**

Zangetsu : Lho? sudah kembali? bagaimana dengan aksi 'keren'nya?

Hollow ichi : Cih! ternyata cuma dialog 2 potong!

Zangetsu (sweatdrop) : Oh…Cuma numpang lewat ya…

Haha...Sorry hollow Ichigo…Di fic berikutnya otter bakal lebih sering munculin kamu kok!

Buat para pembaca yang udah ngeluangkan waktu untuk membaca,,kalau tidak keberatan mohon direview ya^^


	13. Chapter 13

**FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE! Akhirnya Blacken Arc berakhir juga… Ngomong-ngomong Otter sama sekali ga nyangka kalo final chapternya bakalan sepanjang ini..(DOUBLE CHAPTER LHO!). Pinginnya upload kedua chap ini terpisah, tapi karena kedua chap ini adalah adegan finalnya, Otter takut malah bikin ceritanya terkesan ngantung kalo diupload satu-satu. Karena itu mohon maaf, membuat mata para pembaca lelah karena membaca chap yg begitu panjang. Semoga saja endingnya gak mengecewakan ya^^**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan para readers selama ini yang selalu menjadi sumber semangat bagi Otter! Mohon maaf karena kali ini gak bisa membalas review yang masuk ^^ **

**.Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

"BANKAI! RAIKOUOU TENJOUTEN HYOUKATSU!"

Masamune melepas Naginatanya, membiarkan tombak berujung bilah pedang miliknya itu berputar perlahan diudara, meledak, menghempaskan butiran-butiran debu untuk mengepul menjadi asap yang menyelimuti tubuh kedua shinigami yang tengah bertarung itu.

Bankai? Sedikit mengejutkan bagi Ichigo mengetahui pria ini menguasai pelepasan selevel Bankai. Tapi pria ini telah menghilang selama 100 tahun! Ia bisa mengembangkan berbagai jurus tak masuk akal, dinding kidou bahkan memodifikasi kuumon dalam rentang waktu sebanyak itu, pastinya Bankai bukan pengecualian.

Ichigo merasakan sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Nampaknya ini akan menjadi sulit, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk lebih memperkuat genggamannya akan gagang zangetsu. Gumpalan asap itu kian menipis dan hilang. Kini sosok Masamune beserta zanpakutounya kembali terlihat.

**BLACKEN : The Crucial Arc**

**.**

**.**

**Final Vol. Break the Stray dog's fang #2!**

Spontan alis Ichigo terangkat sebelah. "Kusari…gama?"

Tenjouten Hyoukatsu yang awalnya berupa sebuah naginata, kini berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah Kusarigama (senjata tradisional Jepang berupa tongkat bersabit dan diujung tongkat nya terkait sebuah rantai panjang). Kusarigama itu berukuran cukup besar. Bahkan tongkatnya yang terlilit rantai hitam sampai ke ujung itu saja nyaris mencapai 2 kali tinggi pria berambut putih itu, sementara di bilah sabitnya yang melengkung tajam, terlukis sebentuk naga berwarna merah tua. Tak ayal sang shinigami daikou sedikit kebingungan, sebab sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa kira-kira kekuatan yang terpendam dalam Bankai lawannya ini sampai-sampai wujud zanpakutounya mengalami perubahan yang sedemikian mencolok...

Tak memberi kesempatan untuk Ichigo mengamati bankai nya lebih jauh, Masamune bershunpo, muncul kembali dihadapan pemuda itu sambil mengayun Kusarigamanya kuat. Sedikit lengah, ayunan itu hanya ditanggapi Ichigo dengan melompat menjauh sambil menghempaskan Getsuga tenshou kearah lawan. Masamune menepis tembakan putih kebiruan itu dengan sabitnya, bershunpo kembali kebelakang pemuda itu dan mengalungkan mata sabitnya melingkari leher Ichigo.

"Apa!"

"Lamban!"

Dengan sigap ichigo menundukkan kepalanya hingga tebasan sabit itu hanya mengenai angin kosong. Segera ia membalikkan badannya dan menendang perut Masamune kuat, berhasil memukul mundur pria itu untuk sementara. Kini mereka berdua berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter, saling berhadapan.

"Refleks yang bagus…Kurosaki ichigo…"

"Kecepatanmu meningkat setelah melakukan bankai. Apakah kekuatan bankaimu itu sebenarnya adalah-…Ugh!"

Baru akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasang kuda-kuda, Ichigo merasakan energinya bagai terkuras drastis. Tubuhnya mulai terhuyung-huyung dan memaksanya untuk menancapkan ujung zangetsunya ditanah sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang hampir roboh. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa energinya bagai terhisap tiba-tiba begini? Bukankah seharusnya ia masih memiliki energy yang cukup untuk menghajar Masamune Hidemaru ini?

Masamune tersenyum sinis sambil mengelus bilah sabitnya. Bola mata coklat Ichigo menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari bilah sabit itu. Jika sebelumnya lambang naga yang terlukis disana berwarna merah tua, sekarang warnanya berubah lebih terang. Mungkinkah…?

Lagi, Masamune mendahului untuk menyerang. Kali ini ia menebaskan sabitnya langsung. Ichigo membalasnya dengan menahan tebasan itu dengan zangetsunya. Dua bilah tajam itu bergesekan keras, memercikkan kilatan api setiap kali berbeturan, saling hujam berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata. Kini Ichigo merasakannya dengan jelas. Tiap kali mata sabit itu mendekat padanya, energinya terasa terkuras perlahan.

"HEAAAHH!"

Tak sanggup meladeni ayunan sabit itu lebih lama, Ichigo menepis ayunan terakhir yang datang padanya dengan kuat hingga Kusarigama itu nyaris terpental dari pegangan Masamune. Tak membuang waktu, ia langsung melompat dan menginjak tongkat kusarigama itu dengan sebelah kakinya sementara kaki yang lain bersiap melayangkan sebuah tendangan telak, tepat kearah kepala Masamune yang sedikit membungkuk akibat gerakan Kusarigamanya tertahan injakan shinigami daikou tersebut.

Spontan Masamune menahan tendangan itu dengan lengan kirinya, sambil bergumam keras. "Hadou no 31! SHAKKAHOU!"

Terpaksa ichigo melompat mundur kembali dan menjauh. Bukan hanya karena tak ingin tembakan bola api itu mengenainya namun juga karena energinya yang nyaris mencapai batas.

Nafas Ichigo mulai tersengal-sengal. Pundaknya naik turun dan mulutnya sedikit ternganga. Suara tarikan nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas dan nyaring. Ia lalu menatap lambang naga di senjata lawannya yang berwarna jauh lebih terang dari keadaan semula.

"Kemampuan bankaimu itu…mungkinkah…?"

"Kau sudah menyadarinya? Hebat..! Kalau begitu akan kuberitahu padamu, sebagai bukti kekagumanku…Tenjouten hyoukatsu-ku ini adalah zanpakutou tipe kidou. Jika dalam kondisi shikai ia hanya mampu menyerap reishi-reishi yang berhamburan bebas di udara, dalam wujud bankai, ia bahkan mampu menyerap reiryoku siapapun yang mendekat pada mata sabitnya. Kau mengerti sekarang kenapa wujudnya berupa Kusarigama? Mata sabitnya yang berlengkung tajam ini benar-benar bentuk yang mudah untuk menggapai tubuh musuh. Dan lambang naga merah ini…" Masamune mengelus gambar itu dengan wajah berhiaskan senyum sinis.

"Semakin banyak reiryoku yang dihisapnya, lambang naga ini akan semakin terang…"

Semuanya tepat seperti yang dibayangkan Ichigo sehingga ia tak begitu terkejut. Kalau memang begitu, pertarungan jarak dekat akan membahayakan dirinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung jarak jauh.

Masamune bershunpo dan muncul dihadapan Ichigo sambil menebaskan Kusarigama-nya. Ichigo menahan serangan itu dengan zangetsu nya dengan sigap. Namun bagai mengetahui niat sang shinigami daikou untuk berusaha menghindari mata sabitnya, Masamune mengayunkannya berulang-ulang. Kearah bahu kiri, bahu kanan, kepala, leher, terus memberikan serangan beruntun tanpa henti. Beruntung Ichigo memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa sehingga serangan-serangan itu bisa dielakkan.

Bosan terus dipojokkan dengan serangan-serangan dari berbagai arah itu, Ichigo menghentakkan zangetsunya keatas, menjauhkan mata sabit Kusarigama itu dari dirinya. Bermaksud untuk melompat menjauh karena lagi-lagi kehabisan energi, Masamune tiba-tiba saja sudah mencengkeram kerah kimono Ichigo, membuat pemuda itu batal melompat.

"Tertangkap kau!"

Terdesak, Ichigo mengayunkan getsuga tenshou dalam jarak dekat, berbahaya memang karena bisa saja malah melukai dirinya sendiri, tapi terus menerus membiarkan reiryokunya terhisap begini sama bahayanya. Spontan Masamune melepas cengkeramannya dan menghindar, memberi kesempatan pada shinigami daikou untuk melompat menjauh keatas, berdiri di udara.

'Bagus..! Paling tidak jarak kami sekarang berjauhan..! Ia tidak akan lagi bisa menghisap-!'

SRAAAKKK!

Lengah karena berada diposisi aman membuat ichigo tak menyadari bahwa lawan melemparkan rantai panjang Kusarigama-nya.—Melilit tubuh beserta kedua tangannya hingga tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa..!"

"Jangan berpikir bahwa Bankaiku hanya berfungsi untuk pertarungan jarak dekat, Kurosaki! Nah…Tenjouten Hyoukatsu! Makanlah sepuasmu!"

Cahaya merah mulai menjalar keluar dari tubuh Ichigo, mengalir di sepanjang rantai yang menghubungkannya diudara dengan Masamune yang berdiri dibawahnya dan memperterang warna merah pada lambang naga di mata sabit. Kali ini Reiryoku Ichigo benar-benar terhisap habis-habisan, sebab walau meronta sekeras apapun, rantai itu tetap membelenggu tubuhnya.

"Si,sialan..!"

Warna merah naga itu mencapai puncak. Perlahan Masamune menarik lilitan rantai itu kembali, melepas tubuh Ichigo yang telah tertunduk lunglai diangkasa. Tak mampu lagi menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya diudara, tubuh Ichigo perlahan bergerak turun—jatuh menuju bumi. Kontan Masamune tersenyum sinis sambil mengangkat zanpakutounya tinggi, kearah sosok yang tengah jatuh bebas itu.

"…!"

"Selamat tinggal, shinigami daikou!"

Masamune mengayun keras Kusarigama-nya, berseru keras dengan wajah berhias senyum kemenangan.

"HYOUKATSU HOUOU…!"

Mata Ichigo menyipit, dengan kedua alis mengekerut dan gigi-gigi terkatup rapat menahan kilau tembakan raksasa berwarna merah crimson yang meluncur dari ayunan Kusarigama itu tepat menuju kearahnya yang masih bergerak menuruni angkasa. Makin mendekat dan mendekat…Hingga tembakan itu kini tepat didepan mata coklatnya, siap melahap raganya yang tak lagi mampu untuk menghindar.

.

.

'…Sial!'

.

Detik berikutnya, dentuman berkekuatan dahsyat bergema diseluruh penjuru distrik 60 Rukongai Selatan tersebut. Membuat langit yang dihiasi warna biru cerah, berganti tertutupi semburat merah menyala…

.

**Hutan Menos, bagian dalam dinding kidou.**

Waktu bagai berhenti…

Mungkin kalimat itulah yang bisa mewakili pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapan seorang Kuchiki Rukia saat ini. Masih tergambar jelas diingatannya, ribuan kelopak sakura setajam pedang itu menghambur siap mengiris sekujur tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba saja gerakan kelopak-kelopak merah muda itu terhenti, tepat beberapa millimeter didepan mata violetnya yang masih terbelalak.

Apakah waktu benar-benar terhenti? Kalau saja sebutir keringat tidak bergerak menuruni kedua pipinya pastilah Rukia masih beraggapan demikian. Kelopak-kelopak senbonzakura tersebut bukan terhenti, melainkan dihentikan langsung oleh sang pemilik jurus.

Perlahan, ribuan esensi zanpakutou Kuchiki Byakuya tersebut bergerak mundur, kembali ke wujud asalnya yang berupa sebilah katana.

"Nii-…sama…?"

Masih belum mempercayai tindakan kakaknya barusan, Rukia berusaha berdiri bangkit tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok hollow Byakuya. Tangan kecilnya berusaha meraih katana yang terselip di pinggangnya, namun tindakannya itu terhenti. Tepat begitu bayangan akan wajah Kurosaki Ichigo melintas dipikirannya.

' Mana bisa aku mengarahkan pedangku pada orang yang begitu berharga bagiku...Bodoh!'

Dibarengi senyuman kecil, akhirnya gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencabut pedangnya. Seakan menyesali tindakan bodohnya barusan.

"Ugh..!" Tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangan hollow itu terangkat, memegangi separuh wajahnya sambil mengerang, seolah merasakan suatu sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak sempoyongan, dan akhirnya tertunduk ketanah, sambil tetap mengerang.

"NII-SAMA!"

Tanpa memperdulikan wujud sang kakak yang masih dikuasai insting hollow, Rukia berlari menghampiri dan berjongkok memegangi kedua pundak Byakuya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas, berusaha mengamati setiap lekuk wajah pria itu untuk sekedar mencari tahu penyebab sang kakak tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan. Hisana yang semenjak tadi berdiri mematung dibelakang pria itu ikut berjalan mendekat dengan wajah sendu. Sekali lagi, berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Bunuh dia… Byakuya-sama… Hisana mohon padamu…Bunuh dia, Byakuya-sama…"

"Jangan berani menyebut dirimu dengan nama itu! Kau sama sekali bukan Hisana-sama!" emosi Rukia meluap, mendengar sosok yang tak henti-hentinya bergumam 'bunuh dia Byakuya-sama' itu menyebut dirinya sebagai Hisana. Hisana yang sesungguhnya pastilah orang yang begitu lembut, tidak akan semudah itu meminta seseorang untuk menghabisi sebuah nyawa. Mendengar wanita itu terus bertingkah layaknya Hisana-sama yang begitu disayanginya sungguh memuakkan.

"Bunuh dia…Byakuya-sama…Anda tidak mendengar permohonan Hisana? Bunuh dan lenyapkan dia, Byakuya-sama.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI MENYEBUT DIRIMU DENGAN NAMA ITU!"

Dengan gerak cepat, sebelah tangan Rukia langsung mencengkeram kerah kimono wanita itu dan mendorongnya jatuh membentur permukaan tanah. Kedua sosok itu berwajah serupa namun diliputi ekspresi yang begitu kontras. Salah satunya berwajah begitu teduh sedangkan seorang lagi, menatap wanita dalam cengkeramannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Mengikuti perintah Masamune hanya demi melindungi sosok palsu sepertimu, aku sungguh mengutuk diriku yang bodoh! Sosok ilusi sepertimu..! Jangan sekali-kali mengakui dirimu dengan nama itu!"

"Ilusi atau tidak…bagi Byakuya-sama aku tetaplah seorang 'Hisana', adikku…"

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menyebut dirimu dengan nama itu! Kau bukanlah kakakku atau siapapun-…!" Kalimat Rukia terhenti begitu merasakan pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat seseorang. Ia menoleh, terkaget melihat sosok hollow Byakuya telah berdiri kembali memegangi pergelangan tangannya…seakan menuntut gadis bermata violet itu untuk melepas cengkeramannya akan kerah kimono biru muda yang membalut tubuh Hisana.

"…Nii-sama…?"

Hisana tertawa terkekeh, melayangkan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan pada gadis yang mencengkeramnya.. "Kau lihat, adikku?"

"…!"

"Tak peduli sosokku ini Hisana yang sesungguhnya atau bukan…Byakuya-sama tetap memilihku. Lebih memilih diriku dibandingkan dirimu yang nyata. Dia lebih memilihku, istri yang begitu dicintai dan dirindukannya-…"

ZRRAAAAASHHHH!

Semburan darah merah mengucur deras dari sosok yang tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Kedua bola mata Rukia membulat, tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa mata pedang senbonzakura yang semula akan diarahkan padanya malah menebas sosok Hisana. Masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, kedua bola matanya hanya bisa menatap tubuh Hisana yang terbaring ditanah dengan cipratan darah merah memberi corak tambahan pada kimono biru mudanya.

Setetes kebahagian menelusupi relung hati gadis itu, mengira bahwa pastilah Byakuya telah terbangun dari insting hollow yang menguasai dirinya. Namun harapan itu sirna seketika begitu merasakan mata pedang Nii-sama yang dihormatinya itu kini berganti menempel ditenggorokannya. Siap menggorok lehernya yang basah oleh keringat.

Spontan Rukia teringat kejadian kemarin, ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Byakuya saat ia dan Masamune mengepung Soutaichou di 1ban-tai building. Menodongkan ujung pedangnya kearah sang kakak dan menatapnya dingin. Sungguh, jauh dalam hatinya saat itu merupakan saat-saat yang sangat menyiksa batinnya. Rukia menatap sosok Byakuya dalam.

"Bunuhlah aku, Nii-sama! Akibat kebodohanku, kau menjadi begitu menderita seperti ini, bahkan aku telah berani menghadapkan ujung pedangku kearahmu saat itu. Jika kau bermaksud membunuhku sekarang, aku pantas untuk menerimanya."

Hollow Byakuya tak berkutik. Matanya yang merah menyala menatap kearah adiknya itu kosong. Mulutnya kemudian sedikit membuka, membisikkan sesuatu dengan irama penuh keraguan.

"Menyebarlah…senbonzakura…"

Segera Rukia memicingkan kedua matanya, merapatkan seluruh jemarinya dalam kengerian, tanpa menyadari ribuan kelopak sakura yang terlepas dari zanpakutou Kuchiki Byakuya itu menari-nari diudara dan kemudian malah menyayat sekujur tubuh pemiliknya sendiri. Merasakan hangatnya darah terciprat kewajahnya, Rukia segera membelalakkan matanya kembali, mendapati sosok Byakuya dipenuhi darah disana-sini—dan cangkang-cangkang putih yang menutupi tubuhnya telah hancur berserakan ditanah.

"Nii-sama…! Apa yang…!"

Tubuh Byakuya terjerembab membentur tanah, tak sadarkan diri, sementara ribuan kelopak yang menyayat tubuhya kembali menyatu menuju gagang pedangnya. Histeris melihat tubuh sang kakak yang terluka cukup parah kini terhampar dihadapannya Rukia segera merangkul sosok penuh luka itu dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. "NII-SAMA! BERTAHANLAH!"

.

Sunyi selama beberapa saat, dengan tubuh Byakuya yang masih terbaring lemas dipangkuan sang adik angkat. Gadis mungil itu tak mampu berbuat banyak. Nii-sama-nya tak sadarkan diri bukanlah karena luka akibat pertarungan, melainkan karena efek terlepasnya penghollowan sehingga ia tak memiliki cara untuk menyadarkan pria itu kembali.

Mendadak batin Rukia merasa begitu tertekan, merasakan sebuah reiatsu pekat dengan hawa penuh intimidasi mendekat kearahnya. Matanya membulat, sementara tubuhnya bergetar hebat melihat sosok pria berambut coklat gelap yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba telah berdiri tak jauh darinya – tepat disisi kiri tubuh Hisana yang berlumuran darah.

Pria itu melebarkan sebelah telapak tangannya perlahan, hingga tubuh Hisana lambat laun memudar dan tertarik kedalam telapak tangan itu, membentuk sebuah zanpakutou bergagang heksagonal yang rasanya tak begitu asing.

Ingin rasanya Rukia berteriak keras. Entah karena takut, marah ataupun benci. Iapun tak begitu mengerti. Sampai ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggumamkan nama pria itu dalam suara bergetar yang terdengar tertahan.

"Aizen…!"

"Jangan terlalu tegang…Kuchiki Rukia… Aku Cuma ingin menjemput Kyouka Suigetsu- ku kembali…"

.

.

**Beberapa saat sebelum Aizen mencapai hutan menos. Pertempuran di hutan distrik 60 Rukongai selatan.**

Deru angin semilir menyapu gumpalan asap pekat akibat dentuman dahsyat beberapa saat yang lalu. Sosok Masamune masih berdiri tegak, sambil menopang Kusarigama-nya dipundak kiri, sementara tangan kanannya memutar-mutar rantai hitam yang terkait dibagian ujung.

"…Setelah lambang naga itu menyala sepenuhnya…Maka zanpakutouku akan melepaskan reiryoku yang telah dihisapnya, menjadi sebuah tembakan berkekuatan 10 kali lebih dahsyat dari yang dilepaskan dalam wujud shikai… Itulah kekuatan Bankai milikku…Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Gumpalan asap itu akhirnya menipis, menampakkan sosok Ichigo yang tengah tersungkur dengan tubuh bermandikan darah. Ledakan dahsyat tadi nampaknya benar-benar menimbulkan luka yang sedemikian parah. Bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahnya saja, pemuda itu tak lagi sanggup. Hanya memperkuat genggamannya pada gagang zangetsu dan menghela nafasnya yang tersengal dengan susah payah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba bangkit, namun akhirnya berkali-kali pula ia jatuh terjerembab membentur tanah.

"Membosankan...! Kau bahkan tak mampu lagi untuk melawan. Nampaknya penilaian Aizen terhadapmu terlalu berlebihan..."

Ichigo terbatuk memuntahkan darah, merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sekujur tubuhku bagai mati rasa…Tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun…'

Ia tidak bisa lagi membuang-buang waktu. Seireitei sedang menunggunya, begitu juga Rukia dan Byakuya. Walau tubuhnya harus koyak sekalipun, walau darah terus mengalir bagai tetesan hujan, ia harus melindungi teman-teman yang disayanginya. Harus!

'Bergeraklah…!'

'Bergeraklah…!'

'Seireitei membutuhkanku sekarang..! Aku tidak bisa kalah semudah ini..!'

'Bergeraklah..!'

.

.

"Jika kau takut tak bisa melindungi teman-temanmu, maka bersumpahlah untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dan lindungi mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri."

Pada akhirnya, kalimat itu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Kalimat yang masih tertanam segar di memorinya itu, kata-kata dari Rukia yang berhasil membangkitkan semangatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika mereka baru saja bertemu kembali.

Benar juga…Ini belum berakhir…Saat ini masih ada satu hal lagi yang bisa dilakukannya…

Tangan kiri Ichigo yang semula mengepal, perlahan membuka menekan permukaan tanah, membantu menopang tubuhnya yang dengan gerak lambat mulai bangkit kembali dengan wajah tertekur. Bergerak pelan hingga akhirnya tubuh penuh darah itu berhasil berdiri, sambil bertopang pada zangetsu yang terhujam ketanah. Kontan Masamune mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Masih mampu berdiri? Hebat..Padahal Hyoukatsu Houou yang kulancarkan padamu harusnya bisa membunuhmu..."

Ichigo tak menggubris, sibuk mengatur irama nafasnya yang masih kacau dan mengangkat zangetsunya lurus kedepan, memusatkan segenap reiatsu yang masih dimilikinya hingga kilatan-kilatan putih kebiruan mulai mengerubungi sekujur tubuh. Langkah Masamune sedikit tersurut. Segera diturunkannya Kusarigama yang tertopang dipundaknya semenjak tadi dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan wajah sedikit tegang.

"Apa lagi yang akan kaulakukan…! Sudah kubilang lebih baik menyerah saja..!"

Kilatan-kilatan itu tiba-tiba sirna, menyisakan keheningan yang mencekam didalam arena pertarungan itu. Dan seruan dari sang shinigami daikou memecah keheningan itu.

"BAN..KAI!"

.

.

Kobaran angin bertiup menghempaskan ratusan kelopak daun momiji yang masih terlekat didahan pohon untuk menari-nari diudara, mengerubungi kedua sosok yang terperangkap dalam kuatnya hembusan angin yang bergemerisik. Masamune membelalakkan iris biru langitnya dengan alis mengkerut. Menatap dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan akan sosok shinigami pengganti yang baru saja berganti shihakusou sementara katananya telah berubah menjadi katana hitam ramping bergagang persegi, setelah menggumamkan Bankai. Sedikit tersurut setelah melihat wajah penuh keteguhan hati milik pemuda yang menatapnya tajam dari balik guguran-guguran daun momiji yang menari indah didepan wajahnya itu.

Mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"Bankai..? Shinigami pengganti sepertimu mampu mencapai bankai?"

"Ya…Sebenarnya aku masih ragu untuk kembali melepas bankai untuk melawanmu…Terlebih setelah kalah melawan para arrancar itu." Pikiran Ichigo melayang pada saat-saat dimana ia dikalahkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh Ulquiorra dan Yammy yang menginvasi gensei beberapa hari yang lalu. Kekalahan yang benar-benar menenggelamkan keberaniannya untuk berubah menjadi shinigami dan melepas bankai. Namun kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Rukia berhasil membuatnya bangkit kembali.

"Jika kau takut tak bisa melindungi teman-temanmu, maka bersumpahlah untuk menjadi lebih kuat, dan melindungi mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri. Benar..saat ini Cuma hal itu yang bisa kulakukan!"

"Bersumpah untuk menjadi lebih kuat? Omong kosong!"

"Omong kosong atau bukan, kita buktikan setelah bertarung!"

Sosok Ichigo menghilang dari pandangan. Senyap selama beberapa detik, meninggalkan Masamune yang menoleh sekeliling dengan wajah tegang mencari-cari keberadaan lawannya yang tengah lenyap itu. Detik berikutnya…

ZRASSSHHH!

Semburan darah merah mencurah dari pundak kirinya, tertebas cukup dalam.

"Teman-temanku menungguku…Akan kuselesaikan semua ini secepat mungkin, Masamune..!"

"Sialan..! jangan sombong kau!" Masamune membalikkan badannya, menangkap bayangan Ichigo yang telah kembali muncul dengan sebuah ayunan Kusarigama-nya sekuat mungkin. Keduanya terus beradu senjata, saling berbenturan keras hingga keduanya saling terpisah kebelakang, menimbulkan kepulan kabut berdebu akibat hujaman masing-masing kaki ditanah untuk menahan agar tubuh tak terpental jauh.

Satu serangan, Masamune berhasil menggores tubuh pemuda itu. Satu serangan lainnya, Ichigo membalas dengan memberikan tebasan di pundak Masamune. Keduanya bertarung sengit, terus menumpahkan cipratan darah merah di arena pertarungan itu.

"HEAAAHH!" Masamune menggorok lapisan tanah disekitarnya, melempar bongkahan-bongkahan tanah berukuran nyaris menyamai tubuhnya itu kearah Ichigo. Dengan cepat Ichigo menggores bongkahan-bongkahan itu hingga terbelah berkeping-keping. Cukup menyibukkannya sehingga ia tak menyadari rantai Kusarigama milik Masamune telah menyusup dan membelit tubuhnya untuk kedua kali.

"Hisap dia! Raikouou Tenjouten Hyoukatsu!"

"Cih!"

Sekali lagi reiryoku Ichigo terhisap masuk kedalam rantai hitam itu. Terhisap cukup lama hingga begitu rantai yang melilitnya terlepas, tubuh Ichigo tersungkur ditanah, bersamaan dengan penuhnya sinar merah pada lambang naga di mata sabit. Masamune tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila, seolah kemenangan berbalik kepihaknya. Direndahkannya tubuhnya dengan sebelah lutut tertekuk. Mengangkat Kusarigamanya setinggi mungkin.

"MATI KAU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO! HYOUKATSU HOUOU!"

Tembakan merah crimson itu meledak hebat, tepat mengenai tubuh sang shinigami daikou. Pastinya ia telah cedera, terkena serangan telak sekuat mungkin mati? Begitulah anggapan Masamune Hidemaru, sampai ia merasakan bilah katana hitam Ichigo tiba-tiba telah menempel ditenggorokannya.

"Ka,Kau…!" Masamune memutar kepalanya kebelakang, melihat sosok Ichigo yang bahkan sama sekali tak cedera sedikitpun seperti dugaannya. Malah pemuda itu tetap berekspresi tenang dengan tatapan seolah mengasihaninya. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak.

"Sudah kubilang… Akan kuselesaikan secepat mungkin…Masamune Hidemaru…"

Bagai terhisap suatu kekuatan gaib, sang shinigami berambut putih tak mampu mengeluarkan energinya untuk bergerak satu jaripun. Tercekat dengan iris biru langit membulat dan setetes keringat mengalir di dahinya.

"Kau…! Akan benar-benar akan menghancurkan zanpakutouku…? Dan membiarkan Rukia-chan terkurung selamanya disana…? Pikir baik-baik tindakanmu Shinigami! Kau akan menyesali—"

Tak membuang waktu, Kurosaki Ichigo berseru keras.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

.

.

.

**Seireitei.**

"UAGH! "

"He, Hentikan Iba-san! Dia sudah sadar!"

"Eh?"

Kalau saja Hisagi tidak segera menghentikan rentetan tinju yang dilancarkan Iba terhadap hollow Kira yang tengah mengamuk, pastilah wajah Fukutaichou dengan mata tertutup poni sebelah itu tak lagi bisa dikenali saking bonyoknya. Beruntung mata Hisagi yang awas langsung menyadari bahwa cangkang putih yang menutupi separuh wajah sahabatnya itu terlepas tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya Kira, tampaknya para shinigami lain yang telah berubah menjadi setengah hollow pun mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ke, kenapa tiba-tiba topengnya terlepas? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Disini juga! Para korban penghollowan tiba-tiba pingsan!"

"Bagaimana ini? Unohana-taichou?"

Seluruh shinigami yang tadinya saling bertempur mulai terheran-heran akan keadaan itu. Pertempuran terhenti dan semua shinigami korban penghollowan jatuh pingsan setelah topeng mereka terlepas. Dengan sigap, para ahli medis dari divisi 4 langsung bertindak dan membawa para korban ke gedung mereka untuk ditangani lebih lanjut. Terutama Rangiku dan Kira yang mengalami luka cukup serius.

Tepat disaat penuh kebingungan itulah, Renji dan Koutetsu yang baru saja kembali dari Inuzuri muncul. Kedua mata Renji memperhatikan sekeliling, dan akhirnya tersenyum lega. "Begitu…Si Ichigo berhasil mematahkan pedangnya ya…"

"Abarai-fukutaichou! Dari mana saja kau? Lalu kenapa wajahmu bengkak begitu?"

Segera Renji menoleh dengan kesal, berusaha menutupi wajah bengkaknya yang diributkan Hisagi itu dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Koutetsu-fukutaichou langsung sweatdrop. Yah…hanya dia yang tahu bahwa penyebab 'bengkak'nya wajah Renji tak lain adalah hadiah tonjokan dari Rukia ketika sang fukutaichou berusaha menghentikan niat gadis itu untuk mengejar Ichigo ke distrik 60 tadi.

**Bukit Soukyoku.**

"Soifon! Komamura! Kurotsuchi!"

"Yare~yare~ Akhirnya kalian sadar juga…Paling tidak setelah ini aku bisa minum sake dengan santai…"

Kyouraku membenarkan posisi capingnya yang sedikit miring dengan berwajah lega. Serempak tubuh Soifon, Komamura, dan Mayuri yang baru saja terlepas topengnya tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Zaraki mendengus kesal. Sedikit kecewa karena harus berhenti ditengah pertarungan seru antara dirinya dan Komamura-taichou yang baru saja melepas Bankai Kokujou Tengen Myouou-nya.

Ukitake menyarungkan Sougyou no Kotowarinya kembali, menatap jauh kearah pos gotei 13-tai yang tak lagi dipenuhi hiruk pikuk gesekan pedang.

"Tampaknya pertempuran berhasil dihentikan…"

**To be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**BLACKEN : The Crucial Arc.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Final Vol. End of the new war…**

Sebagian besar arena pertarungan di tengah kitaran pohon momiji distrik 60 Rukongai selatan itu nyaris tak lagi berbentuk tanah yang rata. Semburat-semburat hitam kemerahan, hasil serangan telak yang dilancarkan sang shinigami daikou masih setia berputar-putar diudara, bergerak naik ke angkasa meninggalkan 2 sosok shinigami yang telah menjalani pertarungan yang cukup panjang.

Tarikan nafas Masamune yang tersengal terdengar nyaring. Tubuhnya terbaring lemas dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Bayangan akan Getsuga Hitam berkekuatan luar biasa yang menghantam tubuh dan zanpakutounya bersamaan beberapa detik yang lalu terus-menerus menghantui. Ah, benar juga…Zanpakutounya! Bagaimana dengan Zanpakutounya?

Masamune menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, sedikit menyipit dengan alis berkerut melihat kenyataan bahwa Tenjouten Hyoukatsu kebanggaannya telah berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berbentuk. Nampaknya sang shinigami daikou melepas getsuga tenshou hitam tadi dengan memusatkan segala reiatsu yang dimilikinya, sampai-sampai bilah Kusarigama sebesar itu bisa hancur berkeping-keping.

Ia lalu menghela nafas."Kau menang…Kurosaki ichigo…Tunggu apa lagi, bunuhlah aku sekarang semaumu…"

Dengan langkah pelan, Ichigo yang masih menggenggam erat zanpakutou hitamnya berjalan mendekati sosok terbaring itu, berhenti tepat disisi kiri sosok itu dan memandanginya lama.

"…Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu…"

"…! Berhenti mengasihaniku bocah! Aku tak butuh rasa belas kasihan atau apapun darimu!"

" Aku bukannya kasihan, bodoh! Aku Cuma mau bertanya satu hal…"

"…? Apa itu?"

"Berkali-kali kau memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuhku dan Rukia, tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kenapa?"

Untuk beberapa saat Masamune terdiam. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, malas menjawab pertanyaan yang dirasanya konyol itu. Jujur dirinya sendiri tak begitu mengerti harus menjawab apa. Namun bukan hanya dirinyalah yang merasa pertanyaan itu konyol, Ichigo yang melemparkan pertanyaan itu ternyata juga sependapat. Kenapa demikian? Karena jauh dalam hati ia sendiri sudah punya dugaan kuat yang dirasanya benar. Lantas untuk apa ia bertanya? Konyol!

Entah sejak kapan, ia merasa bahwa Masamune Hidemaru ini bukanlah orang yang sepenuhnya jahat. Terutama bila saling beradu pandang dengan iris biru langitnya, bukan rasa kebencian yang dilihat Ichigo dalam pantulan bola mata itu, melainkan sebuah penyesalan mendalam. Mungkinkah pria ini sesungguhnya juga tidak menginginkan ini semua? Hanya terpaksa karena didesak oleh pilihan yang begitu membingungkan sehingga mau tak mau harus mengambil resiko untuk memusuhi Soul Society. Itulah dugaan sang shinigami daikou.

"Lagi-lagi kau menatapku seperti itu! Jangan bilang kalau kau pikir sebenarnya aku ini pria baik hati yang tak tega membunuhmu dan Rukia-chan!"

"Oh! Kau pintar menebak rupanya!" Ichigo bertepuk tangan pelan dengan wajah malas 'khas'nya, entah ia memberi tepukan itu karena benar-benar kagum atau malah mengejek yang sukses membuat kerutan kekesalan muncul didahi Masamune.

Shinigami berambut putih itu menghela nafas. Sambil memegangi luka yang membujur dipundak kirinya ia bangkit, terduduk diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Sayangnya aku adalah orang yang sangat jahat, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku bahkan tak segan-segan meninggalkan wanita yang kucintai hanya demi kebahagiaanku sendiri! Bahkan kini aku malah memusuhi Soul Society lagi-lagi karena keegoisanku! Kau juga sama jahatnya bukan?"

"…? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa, bahwa kau hanya memiliki 2 pilihan? Kau telah menghancurkan pedangku, artinya kau telah memilih untuk mengorbankan Rukia-chan dan kakaknya untuk terperangkap selamanya didalam lubang hitam itu…Jahat sekali…Aku tak begitu yakin dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, namun apa Rukia-chan tidak ada artinya bagimu? Sampai-sampai tanpa ragu kau mengambil pilihan untuk membuangnya…"

Ichigo terdiam. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasa resah mendengar pernyataan barusan. Ia sama sekali tak berkomentar apapun. Hanya menarik langkahnya menjauh dari sosok seorang Masamune Hidemaru sambil tertunduk, hingga helaian-helaian poni jingga miliknya membuat matanya tak begitu terlihat. Langkahnya lalu terhenti, begitu mencapai jarak yang dirasanya cukup jauh dari shinigami yang masih terbaring tersebut.

"…? Ma, mau apa kau?"

Perlahan Ichigo mengangkat zanpakutounya lurus."Memancing Menos Grande untuk keluar…"

"Memancing..?" Masamune segera bangkit seraya memegangi bekas luka yang terhampar diperutnya."Disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya kau berpikir untuk—"

"Kau bilang lubang hitam itu adalah kuumon 'kan? Itu artinya Byakuya dan Rukia saat ini sedang berada di dimensi hollow…Aku akan kesana untuk menjemput mereka dengan memanfaatkan kemunculan Menos Grande."

Spontan Masamune tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Saking kerasnya ia tertawa, sampai-sampai luka tebas dipundaknya kembali terbuka dan membuat pria malang itu guling-guling kesakitan.

" Be,Benar…Ukh! Lubang hitam itu memang Kuumon, dan saat ini Rukia-chan dan kakaknya sedang berada di hutan menos, persis seperti dugaanmu! Dan sekarang kau ingin menjemput mereka? Jangan bercanda bocah! Kuberitahu padamu, Kurosaki! Tempat mereka berada sekarang merupakan basis pertahananku selama 100 tahun, yang dikelilingi dinding kidou luar biasa tebal sehingga mustahil ditembus dengan mudah! Karena itu, percuma jika kau ingin menemui mereka dengan menggunakan kuumon biasa. Satu-satunya jalan yang menghubungkan dunia ini dengan bagian dalam dinding kidou itu Cuma lubang hitam itu! Dan kau baru saja mengunci lubang hitam itu selamanya karena telah mematahkan zanpakutouku!"

"Tidak masalah…Semustahil apapun, aku akan tetap menghancurkan dinding itu dan membawa mereka kembali."

Bagai disambar petir, tubuh Masamune terlonjak heran diiringi raut wajah tak percaya akan tekad yang barusaja didengar telinganya. "Jangan sok, shinigami! Dinding kidou kali ini jauh berbeda dengan dinding kidou yang kemarin kau hadapi! Jika kau tetap berusaha untuk menembusnya, kau bisa terbunuh, kau mengerti!"

"Terbunuhpun tidak masalah!"

"…!"

Angin semilir kembali berhembus. Mengayun lembut ujung shihakusou dan rambut jingga shinigami daikou itu perlahan. Suasana menjadi begitu hening, hanya menyisakan suara gemerisik dedaunan pohon momiji yang begitu merdu terdengar. Ichigo berbalik, melangkah mendekati Masamune yang masih terduduk ditanah, dan tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah kimono pria itu dengan wajah berang.

"Ini semua adalah jalan yang kupilih. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menjadi korban, walau nyawaku sendiri sebagai taruhannya. Karena itu kuperingatkan padamu, jangan lagi berani bilang bahwa Rukia tidak berarti apapun bagiku! Sialan!"

Bola mata biru langit itu membulat kaget. Bagai diintimidasi tatapan tajam bola mata coklat milik lawannya itu, akhirnya Masamune mengibaskan tangannya kuat. Melepas cengkeraman tangan shinigami daikou itu dari kimononya. Ingatan pria itu melayang pada kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sebelum pertarungan pada shinigami daikou itu.

"Kau memiliki 2 pilihan… Mengorbankan Seireitei, atau Menyelamatkan Rukia-chan dan Kuchiki Byakuya…"

'Begitu…Dia tidak memilih salah satu dari pilihan itu. Ia justru memilih pilihan lain, pilihan yang paling membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Berbeda denganku yang pasti dengan egois memilih pilihan yang paling menguntungkan diriku sendiri jika berada diposisinya. Bukan begitu…Kurosaki Ichigo?'

Masamune tertawa terkekeh, bagai merasakan kekaguman tersendiri pada sosok yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu namun bertindak jauh lebih dewasa dari dirinya yang egois. Diam-diam, diraupnya serpihan-serpihan tenjouten hyoukatsu dengan sebelah tangan, menggenggamnya, lalu memusatkan energinya yang masih bersisa sehingga cahaya merah menguap keluar, menelusupi sela-sela jari pria itu dan membubung naik keangkasa. Kontan tindakannya itu membuat Ichigo heran.

"A,apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu."

"…! Kau…! Jangan pikir aku akan percaya begitu sa—"

"Diam dan dengar saja perintahku, bodoh! Dengan kondisi tak berbentuk begini, tenjouten hyoukastu-ku tidak lagi bisa membuka lubang hitam itu, tapi masih bisa digunakan untuk membuka kuumon biasa. Aku akan pergi ke hutan menos dan menghancurkan dinding kidou itu, sehingga mereka bisa terbebas dan keluar menggunakan kuumon biasa."

"E,eh? Tapi kau bilang dinding kidou itu mustahil ditembus—"

"Mustahil memang tapi yang menciptakan dinding kidou itu aku sendiri bodoh! Tentu saja aku bisa menghancurkannya, walau artinya aku harus menggunakan segenap reiatsuku… Dengar, Kurosaki Ichigo! Begitu dinding kidou itu terlepas, ratusan menos yang menghuni disana akan mengepung dan aku cuma bisa membuka kuumon biasa itu selama beberapa detik. Kemungkinan bisa keluar hanya 50 persen. Jadi putuskan secepatnya, apakah kau akan menerima bantuanku atau tidak! Jauh lebih baik daripada rencana mati konyolmu itu!"

Sesungguhnya Ichigo masih ragu akan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan pria ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa bisa mempercayainya. Ichigo mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ikut dalam rencana itu.

Masamune segera berdiri bangkit dan mendongak keangkasa. Sebuah distorsi yang kemudian berganti menjadi retakan hitam muncul dilangit, tepat dimana cahaya merah itu terkumpul pekat. Retakan itu kian melebar. membiarkan 2 ekor menos grande menyeruakkan kepalanya keluar, secara liar sambil mencengkeram 'langit'. Itulah kuumon, gerbang yang digunakan para hollow dan menos untuk bisa keluar masuk 2 dunia.

Segera Ichigo melompat keudara dan mengayunkan zanpakutounya kuat. Melayangkan tebasan hitam kemerahan tepat mengarah kepada kedua hollow raksasa itu.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Satu serangan telak kearah wajah kedua hollow itu berhasil membelah topeng mereka menjadi 2 bagian. Kedua sosok raksasa itu menghilang perlahan, membuat jalan masuk yang semula tertutupi oleh tubuh mereka terbuka lebar. Secepat kilat, Masamune dan Ichigo melompat ke udara dan melesat masuk kedalam lubang kelam itu. Hingga begitu gerbang itu tepat dihadapan mereka, tanpa diduga…

DUAGHHH!

Masamune melayangkan sebuah tendangan tepat menghantam sang shinigami daikou, membuat tubuhnya terlempar kembali menghempas bumi.

"Ap-! Apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba sialan!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kau boleh ikut! Kuasai dulu kidou level 90! Baru kuijinkan kau ikut denganku, bocah! Tunggu saja disini dan jadilah anak manis, semanis namamu!"

Dengan wajah cuek , tak memberi kesempatan bagi Ichigo untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya -yang tak begitu jelas ia kesal karena dilarang ikut, atau ditendang sebegitu kerasnya atau malah karena namanya yang 'manis' diungkit-ungkit, Masamune melompat masuk kedalam kuumon, tenggelam dalam kelamnya dimensi pembatas 2 dunia itu..

.

.

"Aizen..!"

"Jangan terlalu tegang…Kuchiki Rukia… Aku Cuma ingin menjemput Kyouka Suigetsu-ku kembali…"

Tatapan pria itu tetap tak menyenangkan. Bagai membangkitkan hasrat penuh gejolak untuk melenyapkan wajah penuh senyum kebohongan itu dari jarak pandang sejauh mungkin. Rukia mempererat dekapannya akan tubuh Byakuya dan perlahan beringsut mundur. Mencoba menjauh dari sang Aizen Sousuke.

Mendadak pria itu menolehkan wajahnya, menatap kebagian luar dinding kidou dengan wajah tenang dibarengi senyum sapa. Kontan Rukia ikut menolehkan wajahnya, terkaget, dan makin mempererat dekapannya dengan wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Tampaknya kau telah gagal…Hidemaru-kun…Dengan kemampuan cemerlang yang kau miliki kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa…"

"Aizen… Dasar monster! Bahkan kau bisa menyusup kedalam dinding kidou terkuatku semudah menjentikkan jari. Padahal aku sendiri tidak mampu…" Masamune yang telah mencapai hutan menos berjalan perlahan mendekat dengan sikap tenang, seolah tak begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran pria manipulative itu. Mencoba meraba dinding kidou transparan itu dengan kedua telapak tangan dan memejamkan mata.

"Oh, penguasa darah, dan segala topeng putih pemutus jiwa dalam kegelapan. Menghujamkan ratusan pedang dan mengkoyak seluruh permukaan, menghempaskan bau kehancuran di kiri, menerbangkan amarah di kanan, mencabik seluruh kuncup merah darah pekat dan meraung."

Sontak Aizen mengangkat alis-nya sebelah. Mantra itu sekilas terdengar seperti kidou, namun terasa jelas menyimpan energi yang jauh lebih besar. Masamune Hidemaru menguasai Enshou Haki(penghilangan mantra) dengan sangat baik. Kidou macam apa yang akan dilancarkannya sampai-sampai ia harus melafalkan mantra ditengah situasi seperti ini? Mungkinkah…

"Bukan kidou…Mantra penghancur aliran sendiri… Kau benar-benar seorang jenius kidou, Hidemaru-kun…"

Segumpal cahaya putih berkumpul di kedua telapak tangan shinigami itu, menyebar cepat melingkupi dinding kidou itu sehingga membuat daerah itu bagai dilingkupi atap bercahaya. Dengan lantang, Masamune yang masih berada diluar berteriak keras.

"Mantra penghancur tahap akhir, KAKUTEN SHAHOU!"

Dinding bercahaya itu retak, bergemuruh hebat hingga akhirnya menumpahkan suara dentuman besar bersamaan dengan memecahnya dinding kidou yang semenjak 101 tahun yang lalu, telah berdiri kokoh sebagai basis pertahanan Masamune Hidemaru. Kini daerah itu terbebas dari penghalang. Memberi kesempatan pada para menos grande yang berada disekitar mulai bergerak mendekat.

Mata violet Rukia terbelalak menatap shinigami berambut putih yang seharusnya merupakan sekutu sang pengkhianat terbesar soul society—Aizen, malah bergerak maju menghadang sekutunya itu dengan tangan kosong. Ya…tak ada zanpakutou yang tersarung di pinggang pria itu. Ada apa gerangan?

"BAKUDOU NO 88! HIRYUU GEKIZOKU SHINTEN RAIHOU!" Tak tanggung-tanggung, Masamune langsung melancarkan kidou berlevel tinggi tepat menerjang mantan taichou divisi 5 itu. Hantaman tembakan sinar putih berkekuatan dahsyat itu mampu ditepis Aizen hanya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengibaskannya, hingga mengenai beberapa menos grande yang makin banyak berkerumun. 10 ekor hollow raksasa itu tumbang sekaligus.

Sejak awal, Masamune tidak terlalu berharap akan serangannya barusan. Maka tanpa ragu, segera diraihnya tubuh Rukia dan Byakuya yang masih terdiam bagai boneka dan membawanya ke jarak yang cukup jauh. Jauh dari sosok mengerikan yang tak mungkin bisa ia kalahkan itu.

Mudah bagi Aizen untuk mengejar mereka, namun pria itu sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu. Membiarkan para menos dalam jumlah ratusan bergerak serempak mengejar para 'tamu' itu hingga akhirnya 3 shinigami itu terkepung, dalam lingkaran berbataskan sosok hitam raksasa. Aizen lalu menghilang. Tampaknya ia sudah yakin, sekuat apapun Masamune Hidemaru, tidak mungkin bisa lolos dari kepungan ratusan menos grande seperti itu.

"Ma,Masamune-san..! Kenapa tiba-tiba..!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berbincang-bincang, Rukia-chan!"

Salah satu dari Menos Grande maju, mengangkat kakinya tinggi untuk menginjak 3 shinigami yang berukuran sangat kecil dibanding dirinya itu. Masamune mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Hadou no 73! Souren Soukatsui!"

Menos itu berhasil tumbang, namun berganti dengan 3 ekor menos lain yang menyerang balik. Lagi, Masamune menumbangkan ketiganya dengan Souren Soukatsui, yang makin lama membuatnya kewalahan. Rukia bergegas menarik katana dipinggangnya, bermaksud membantu, walau niatnya itu dihentikan oleh Masamune yang mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk tetap menjaga Byakuya yang tengah tak sadar. Satu persatu dari ratusan Menos Grande itu mulai mendekat, mengerubungi mereka, dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Langkah Masamune kian tersurut. Ia sudah tak punya energi lagi untuk meladeni para Menos, sementara ia harus membuka Kuumon untuk kabur secepatnya. Perlahan para Menos makin mendekat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ini benar-benar situasi genting! Ah…Seandainya saja seseorang datang menolong disaat seperti ini…

.

.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

.

Puluhan menos yang mendekat itu terbelah bersamaan, terkena sebuah kilatan hitam kemerahan. Serempak Masamune dan Rukia melongo, melihat Ichigo telah berdiri didepan mereka sambil memanggul Tensa Zangetsu-nya dipundak.

"I, Ichigo..?"

"…Yo! Rukia!"

"Ba,bagaimana kau masuk kesini..! Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan ikut!" Protes Masamune.

"Aku menyusup masuk setelahmu…pada detik-detik terakhir!"

Segera Ichigo melompat maju, membereskan para Menos yang satu persatu mulai mendekati mereka kembali sementara Masamune mulai melaksanakan tugasnya yang terakhir—Membuka Kuumon untuk jalan keluar.

Iris violet Rukia menatap sosok pria berambut putih itu lekat. Masih belum mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu memihak dirinya…dan juga Ichigo? Bukankah dia orang jahat yang memusuhi Seireitei? Kenapa justru sekarang iris biru langitnya yang indah itu terlihat bagai memendam kesedihan yang mendalam?

Tiba-tiba saja, ichigo terpaksa harus menghentikan seragannya dan mundur kembali. Didepan mulut masing-masing menos grande, gumpalan cahaya merah menyala mulai membentuk bulatan padat, menerangi lingkaran kepungan itu dengan semburat merah menyilaukan. Cero! Mereka akan menembakkan Cero secara bersamaan! Dan lagi dalam jumlah yang tak mungkin bisa dihindari!

"Bagaimana ini..! Kita tak mungkin melawan ratusan tembakan cero secara bersamaan! Masamune…! Masih lama kah?"

"Sudah selesai..!"

Kuumon kembali membuka, namun dalam ukuran yang cukup kecil. Tampaknya gerbang itu tak membuka sempurna, sebab gerbang hitam itu terlihat tak begitu stabil sabil terus memuntahkan kilatan-kilatan kecil disekitarnya.

"Sial… Tak membuka sempurna ya… Reiatsuku benar-benar sudah diambang batas! Kalian cepat keluar dari sini menggunakan kuumon itu! Itu cuma membuka selama beberapa detik! Cepatlah!"

Dengan sigap, Ichigo meraih tubuh Byakuya, memanggulnya dipundak dan menyeret pergelangan tangan Rukia yang semenjak tadi berdiri mematung. Segera ia mendekat pada Kuumon yang tengah membuka itu, bersiap untuk masuk. Namun gerakannya tertahan, begitu merasakan Rukia yang tengah diseretnya berhenti melangkah.

"Rukia..?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN RUKIA-CHAN! CEPAT MASUK KESANA!"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut masuk bersama kami? Apa kau ingin membunuh dirimu dan mati disini..! Masamune Hidemaru!"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Rukia kontan membuat Masamune dan Ichigo terkejut bersamaan. Ichigo ikut melirik kearah pria berambut putih itu, tersadar bahwa pria itu memang sama sekali tidak terlihat memiliki keinginan untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Kenapa? Padahal dirinyalah yang telah membukakan Kuumon dan membantu sampai sejauh ini.

Kepala Masamune tertekur menghadap tanah. Benar… Ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Ini semua adalah akibat kesalahannya dalam memilih pilihan yang diajukan Aizen. Hanya mementingkan kerinduannya akan sosok Hisana hingga membuatnya menjadi seekor anjing liar…Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu. Dirinya yang sekarang adalah monster. Tak ada cara lain untuk menebus kesalahannya selain mengorbankan nyawa, terlebih untuk melindungi adik dari wanita yang dicintainya sepenuh hati.

Masamune melompat menjauh, jauh dari jangkauan Ichigo yang siapa tahu bakal menyeretnya ikut masuk kedalam Kuumon.

"Pergilah, Rukia-chan! Ini adalah keputusanku…Maaf telah membuatmu dan Hisana menderita hanya demi keegoisanku."

"Jangan bodoh, Masamune-san! Mati bukan jawaban untuk semua ini! Kalau Hisana-sama…Kalau kakakku masih hidup, ia pasti telah memaafkan semua perbuatanmu! Karena itu, jangan lakukan hal ini!"

"Pergilah Rukia-chan! Kuumon akan segera menutup!"

"TAPI—!"

Gumpalan cahaya merah dimulut masing-masing menos mencapai puncak, siap melancarkan tembakan yang pastinya akan membunuh keempat shinigami itu jika mereka tidak juga beranjak dari tengah kepungan itu.

"Sial! Kurosaki! Seret Rukia-chan kedalam Kuumon secepatnya!"

"Ja,jangan bercanda! Kau sendiri—"

"CEPATLAH!"

Tak punya pilihan lain, Ichigo segera merangkul kedua bahu Rukia dari belakang dengan sebelah lengannya, menyeret gadis itu dan melompat masuk kedalam Kuumon. Rukia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan lengan Ichigo, menatap sosok Masamune yang masih tertinggal dihutan menos lewat celah gerbang yang makin lama makin menutup. Samar ia melihat sosok Masamune hidemaru tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum penuh ketulusan yang selama ini belum pernah ia tunjukkan sekalipun dihadapan gadis itu setelah beberapa hari ikut dalam pelariannya. Samar pula, gadis itu melihat gerak bibir pria itu bergumam, seolah menyampaikan suatu kata perpisahan…

'Maaf…'

Serempak, ratusan tembakan Cero berkekuatan dahsyat menghantam kepungan dimana tubuh sang shinigami berambut putih itu masih berdiri tegak ditengahya, menelan sosok itu hingga satu-satunya yang kini terlihat dari dalam dimensi tempat Rukia terombang-ambing hanyalah cahaya merah menyala belaka.

Mulut gadis itu ternganga lebar. Tidak…! Bukan karena pria itu adalah orang dari masa lalunya ataupun karena pria itu sangat mencintai kakaknya. Bukan pula karena ia telah memaafkan segala perbuatan pria itu terhadap teman-teman shinigami dan juga dirinya. Rasa sakit yang menyeruak didada ini murni karena penyesalan. Penyesalan karena tidak mampu menggapai tubuh pria itu untuk ikut bersamanya melarikan diri.

Mata violetnya menatap sendu kearah gerbang yang telah menutup sempurna itu. Perlahan, kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkeram kuat lengan Ichigo yang masih merangkul bahunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang dirundung kesedihan kedalam lengan itu, agar tak terlihat siapapun. Segera Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Dengan wajah dihiasi ekspresi kekesalan yang mendalam. Kesal karena akhir seperti ini bukanlah akhir yang diinginkannya.

.

.

Sukses melewati dimensi pembatas antara 2 dunia dengan mulus, Ichigo yang memegang kendali atas tubuh 2 shinigami bermarga Kuchiki itu melompat menuju gerbang keluar menuju Soul Society. Disambut birunya langit yang begitu kontras dengan kegelapan dimensi itu, ketiga shinigami itu akhirnya berhasil lolos dari masalah, kembali menghirup udara sejuk Soul Society. Sungguh melegakan... kalau saja Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa mereka keluar ditempat yang kurang tepat, diketinggian 100 meter dari tanah.

"UWAAAAAAAA!" Kehilangan banyak tenaga akibat bertarung tanpa henti, Ichigo tak mampu mempertahankan dirinya untuk berdiri dilangit. Tubuhnya dan Rukia jatuh menuju bumi dan membentur tanah dengan kuat. Ya…pastilah membentur dengan begitu kuat karena jatuh dari ketinggian semacam itu, namun hal itu tak terjadi sama sekali. Tubuh kedua shinigami itu mendarat sempurna dalam kepungan helaian-helaian kelopak sakura yang begitu familiar berputar kencang berkeliling, menahan jatuh para shinigami itu. Spontan Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh kaget.

"Ni,Nii-sama! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!"

Kuchiki Byakuya mendekat perlahan, memegangi luka-luka akibat tebasan 'bunuh diri' yang dilakukannya dihutan menos. Pundaknya naik turun, seirama dengan helaan nafasnya yang terdengar berat. Ia lalu berjalan pelan, menghampiri sang adik angkat yang menatapnya gembira itu. Ichigo mendengus pelan.

"Ya..benar-benar syukur! Kau benar-benar merepotkan ketika menjadi hollow, Byakuya!"

Sang shinigami daikou mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit. Menghirup udara segar penuh kedamaian yang sudah lama tak ia hirup, semenjak pertarungan tanpa henti ini dimulai.

Angin berhembus semilir, meniup kembali daun-daun momiji yang berserakan ditanah untuk meliuk-liuk indah diudara Ya… Pertempuran telah berakhir… Benar-benar melegakan…

.

.

**Seireitei. Pos pasukan Gotei 13-tai. Sehari kemudian...  
**

"Bagaimana kondisi anda? Hitsugaya-taichou…"

"Tidak ada masalah lagi…berkat bantuan anda, Unohana-taichou…" Hitsugaya mematah-matahkan tulang lehernya kekiri dan kekanan, menguji fungsi kerja organ tubuhnya yang serasa mati rasa akibat mengamuk seharian. Iris turquoisenya melirik kesisi lain diruang perawatan itu, melihat tubuh kekar Komamura-taichou berangsur duduk, baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya. Unohana berganti melangkah kearah taichou berwajah 'tak biasa' itu, dibarengi senyum lembut yang biasa terlukis diwajahnya.

Pertempuran dihari kemarin benar-benar menimbulkan kerugian yang cukup parah. Bukan hanya dari segi bangunan-bangunan pos pasukan tempat berlangsungnya pertempuran antar shinigami, tapi juga mencederai banyak petarung unggulan milik batalion shinigami itu. Sebut saja Komamura yang harus dibalut perban disana sini akibat bertarung sengit melawan Zaraki Kenpachi sebelumnya. Pertarungan yang sangat sengit sampai-sampai Kenpachi melepas Eyepatch yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan mengamuk habis-habisan hingga tak jelas lagi yang dirasuki hollow sebenarnya siapa.

Walau masih diwarnai hiruk pikuk yang cukup berisik, keadaan Pos pasukan Gotei 13-tai benar-benar terasa damai. Terlebih sebagian besar pasukan yang cedera telah pulih sepenuhnya karena Unohana taichou turun langsung dalam perawatan para korban.

**1ban-tai Building**

"Di,dibebaskan? Apa maksud anda…Soutaichou?"

"Kau tidak mendengar kalimatku dengan baik? Kuucapkan sekali lagi agar kau benar-benar paham. Kau dinyatakan bebas atas tuduhan pengkhianatan karena telah menjadi kaki tangan tersangka Masamune Hidemaru."

Jujur Rukia sedikit terkejut atas keputusan Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Siang itu ia dipanggil untuk menuju gedung divisi 1 untuk menemui Soutaichou secara langsung. Jauh dalam hati ia telah bersiap jika nantinya ia akan dijatuhi hukuman akibat perbuatannya namun begitu mengetahui ia dibebaskan, tentu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Walau Masamune telah dinyatakan tewas oleh pemeriksaan divisi 12, bukan alasan yang mencukupi untuk mebebaskan dirinya bukan?

"Saya tidak begitu mengerti, Soutaichou…Kenapa tiba-tiba saya dibebaskan dari tuduhan?"

Soutaichou menarik selembar kertas dari dalam kimononya. Sebuah kertas terlipat membujur membentuk persegipanjang yang jelas terlihat sebagai sebuah surat. "Kau yang mengirimkan informasi mengenai Masamune Hidemaru padaku bukan? Kau adalah pengkhianat, itu adalah faktanya. Tapi disisi lain aku juga berhutang padamu. Sebab tanpa pengkhianatanmu, rahasia jurus Masamune Hidemaru tidak akan pernah terbongkar, dan pertarungan pasti akan tetap berlangsung."

"Ta,tapi Soutaichou…"

"Ini sebenarnya menyalahi peraturan…Tapi ini adalah permohonan yang diajukan para Taichou secara langsung. Bahkan Shunsui sampai bilang aku terlalu gegabah menuduhmu sebagai pengkhianat tanpa mempertimbangkan hal dibalik itu. Dasar murid sok tahu! Kau mengerti sekarang…Kuchiki Rukia? Jika kau ingin terus menyesali perbuatanmu aku tidak akan melarang. Tapi jangan terlalu terpuruk atas masalah ini. Persiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya untuk menghadapi Aizen dipertarungan musim dingin nanti. Mengerti?"

Rukia sedikit tertunduk, berusaha memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan membungkuk penuh hormat kepada Komandan tertinggi Gotei 13-tai itu. Menuturkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dan melangkah keluar, menuju pintu kokoh bertuliskan kanji 'satu'. Masih dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

.

**Kuchiki Mansion.**

Hari berangsur sore. Matahari telah mencapai kaki langit diarah barat, sehingga langit biru cerah berganti warna menjadi jingga senja yang begitu indah. Rukia duduk di teras kayu bangunan bergaya Jepang tradisional kediaman bangsawan Kuchiki itu sambil memandangi langit. Sesekali bola mata violetnya beralih menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terpaut pada dahan-dahan pohon yang tumbuh rindang di halaman berumput. Beberapa helai kelopak itu terayun angin, terlepas dan mengayun turun diudara. Kombinasi warna merah muda dan jingganya langit sore itu memancarkan keindahan tersendiri bagi gadis itu.

Lelah menengadahkan wajahnya kelangit, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya pelan, menghela nafas berat dengan mata memancarkan kesedihan. Posisi tertunduk itu ia tahan cukup lama, hingga suara seseorang memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Kudengar kau dibebaskan."

"…! Ichigo…"

Sang shinigami daikou tengah berdiri sambil berlipat tangan dan bersandar ke tiang penyangga atap teras. Berdiri sambil melayangkan tatapan heran akan sahabat shinigaminya yang terlihat tak begitu bersemangat. "Kenapa sih? Bukannya harusnya kamu senang?" Gumamya kesal.

"Entahlah…Walau Soutaichou berkata tidak masalah, tapi hatiku tetap menolak. Aku bersalah dan itu adalah kenyataannya, Ichigo…Aku telah berkhianat…"

"…karena memilih berpihak pada pria itu agar nyawa kakak kandungmu terselamatkan?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Seingatnya ia tak pernah memberitahukan siapapun perihal ancaman yang diberikan Masamune terhadapanya. Dari mana pemuda ini mengetahui hal itu?

"Ukitake-san bilang dia melihat kakak kandungmu membawa Byakuya kedalam lubang hitam ditengah pertempuran di bukit Soukyoku. Jadi kupikir, alasanmu berkhianat pasti ada hubungannya dengan kakak kandungmu itu kan? Aku Cuma menebaknya sih…"

Raut terkejut yang menghiasi wajah Rukia berganti menjadi seulas senyum dengan alis berkerut. Sungguh ia tak mengerti kenapa Ichigo selalu bisa mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya tanpa ia harus berkata sepatah katapun. Kembali ditolehkan wajahnya menatap langit, sementara sang shinigami daikou tiba-tiba saja telah duduk disebelah kanannya. Tak melepaskan pandangannya akan guguran-guguran kelopak sakura itu, Rukia membuka pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku sampai akhir, Ichigo. Lagi-lagi kau telah menolongku."

"Cih! Jangan berterima kasih dengan wajah murung begitu! Aku jadi tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak, bodoh!"

"A,aku bukannya murung! Jangan memutuskan raut wajahku semena-mena begitu! Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Cuma mengantar Renji kok! Kakakmu yang terhormat itu memaksanya untuk ikut klub Shodo (kaligrafi) antar shinigami yang dipimpinnya."

"Huh! Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku juga masuk kedalam saja!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan-..! Maksudmu kau tidak senang aku datang kesini hah?"

"Baguslah kau mengerti maksudku!"

"Kau...!"

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan wajah kesal satu sama lain selama beberapa detik, yang diakhiri dengan membuang muka kearah lain secara serempak. Sambil mendengus kesal. Sudah bukan pemandangan asing lagi melihat 2 shinigami dengan tinggi kontras itu perang mulut.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam. Kembali Rukia bergumam lirih. "Aku begitu egois, demi melihat wajah kakak kandungku yang sangat kurindukan, aku seenaknya berpihak pada musuh."

"Lalu apa? Kau mau mengorbankan kakakmu ditangan Masamune itu? Jangan terlalu menghakimi diri sendiri Rukia! Akupun…jika saat itu berada diposisimu pasti memilih hal yang sama. Jika dihadapanku tiba-tiba saja sosok Ibu yang tak mungkin lagi bisa kutemui muncul. Akupun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kita sama-sama merindukan orang yang kita sayangi, apakah menurutmu perasaan semacam itu juga tindakan yang salah?"

Rukia tertegun sejenak. Menatap lekat pada wajah pemuda yang terlihat begitu gagah diterpa sinar jingga senja itu, merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat menelusup kedalam batinnya. Ichigo selalu seperti ini. Selalu mampu menghapus keraguannya dalam sekejap hanya dengan melontarkan kalimat yang tak pernah diduga olehnya. Selalu memberikan dorongan semangat, disaat dirinya tengah terpuruk.

Kedua shinigami itu kembali terdiam, membiarkan hembusan angin meniup lembut rambut mereka, seirama dengan tarian kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan diudara.

"Benar juga…"

"Ng? Apanya?"

Rukia tiba-tiba memutar badan mungilnya agar menghadap seutuhnya kearah pemuda itu. Kontan tindakannya itu membuat Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Masih ada hal yang belum selesai… Bukankah waktu itu kau bilang, begitu semuanya berakhir kau akan memberiku 'pelajaran'. Dengan kata lain kau akan menghajarku kan? Aku merasa pantas menerimanya. Silakan hajar aku semaumu, Ichigo."

"Eh, me, memang sih…" Ingatan ichigo melayang pada saat ia dan Rukia bertengkar mulut di Inuzuri. Berusaha mengingat momen singkat yang dirasanya cukup bodoh itu sambil memegangi dagu.

'Yang bikin masalah itu awalnya kamu kan? Dasar Nona Kuchiki pengkhianat! Lihat saja! Setelah ini berakhir ,akan kuberi kau 'pelajaran' karena berani membuatku marah.'

Benar juga…waktu itu ia pernah berkata seperti itu.

Rukia lalu memejamkan mata violetnya perlahan. Memberi isyarat bahwa ia siap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Walau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kuatirnya dengan baik. Terlihat jelas dari kedua alisnya yang sedikit merapat.

Namun justru Ichigolah yang kuatir akan keadaan ini. Yang benar saja! Kenapa Rukia menanggapi serius ucapannya saat itu? . Ya…dia memang berkata akan memberi gadis itu pelajaran. Tapi itu diucapkannya dengan emosi karena tidak mau kalah perang mulut dengan gadis mungil itu. Bukan berarti ia benar-benar akan menghajar gadis itu. Aaaah! Bagaimana ini! Tidak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba ia bilang kalau ia Cuma bercanda sementara Rukia sudah terlihat begitu serius?

Bola mata coklatnya mengamati setiap lekuk wajah gadis itu dengan seksama. Belum pernah ia melihat wajah Rukia sepasrah itu dihadapannya, yang ia akui sedikit membuatnya wajahnya merona merah. Tanpa disadari, Ichigo malah mendekatkan tubuhnya, condong kedepan mendekat pada wajah Rukia. Insting? Entahlah…Dengan gerak pelan, tangan kanannya terangkat, hendak menggapai wajah partner shinigami itu hingga…

PLETAK!

Spontan Rukia membuka matanya kembali sambil memegangi dahinya. Kesal. Karena lagi-lagi cowok itu menyentil keningnya. "A,Apa sih! Bukankah sudah kubilang hajar saja aku sepuasmu!"

"Bodoh! Mana bisa aku melakukan hal semacam itu! Kau pikir aku pria lemah yang berani memukul wanita!" Ichigo membalas tanpa menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat kesal, walau semburat-semburat merah dipipinya masih tersisa.

"A,aku kan sudah bilang tidak keberatan! Hajar saja aku sepuasmu! Aku telah membuatmu terluka parah karena keegoisanku, makanya hajarlah aku! Dengan begitu penyesalan dalam hatiku akan sirna, Ichigo!"

"Bicara apa kau, Rukia! Justru akulah yang-..!"

Raut wajah pemuda itu berubah berang. Apa maksud gadis ini? Membuat dirinya terluka parah? Bukankah dirinyalah yang telah membuat gadis itu terluka parah, bahkan melukainya dengan tangannya sendiri? Bukankah dirinyalah yang telah gagal melindungi gadis itu? Rasa penyesalan itu seharusnya bukanlah milik gadis itu, melainkan miliknya.

"Cih!"

Tak mau hal ini berkepanjangan, Ichigo segera bangkit dan berniat beranjak dari teras kayu itu. Sambil tetap memasang ekspresi marah. Tepat begitu ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Rukia meraih pundak kimononya dan memaksanya untuk terduduk kembali. Sambil berteriak 'Jangan menghindar, Ichigo!', atau semacam itulah sebab ia tak begitu mendengarnya. Namun bukannya terduduk kembali, tubuh shinigami daikou itu malah terjatuh ketanah, tersungkur dengan kedua lengan mengurung gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu dibawah tubuhnya. Serempak wajah keduanya terkaget menyadari wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Ma,maaf, Aku..!" Rukia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit, namun tubuh Ichigo menghalangi tindakannya, memaksa agar tubuh mungilnya tetap berada dalam kurungan kedua lengan kekar itu. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, dibawah terpaan sinar jingga sang mentari dan guguran-guguran kelopak sakura yang dihembus angin semilir.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam, menatapnya lembut dengan raut kesedihan namun dibalik kelembutan itu terbesit juga sebuah tatapan setajam pedang. Menatap gadis dibawah tubuhnya itu lama. Seketika wajah Rukia memanas, memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tak mampu membalas tatapan itu.

"Hei…Rukia…"

"Ya…"

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya kuberi 'pelajaran'…?"

Rukia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Ichigo. "…Benar…Kau boleh menghajarku sepuasmu, Ichigo. Aku tidak akan lari…"

"Begitu…? …Kalau begitu…jangan menyesal!"

Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan sambil terus memperpendek jarak antara kedua wajah itu dengan gerak lambat. Terus mendekat, hingga deru nafas mereka saling berbenturan lembut. Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan…

BREEETTT!

Pintu ruangan tradisional itu tiba-tiba membuka. Menampakkan sosok Kuchiki Byakuya yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan klub kaligrafinya dan keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Bola mata Abu-abunya menyipit, terheran melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di teras depan sore itu. Pemandangan dimana Sang shinigami daikou dan adik angkat tersayang nya tengah…

…duduk berjauhan dengan wajah bermandi keringat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kurosaki Ichigo? Terlebih gelagatmu sangat mencurigakan…"

"BU, BUKAN APA-APA!" Kompak keduanya menoleh kencang sambil berseru keras. Nyaris Byakuya melepas shikainya terhadap Ichigo karena telah berani berseru sekeras itu pada dirinya yang terhormat…kalau saja perhatiannya tidak teralih pada sosok Ukitake-taichou(yang juga merupakan anggota klub Shodo khusus Shinigami pimpinan Byakuya), menyeruak keluar dari pintu geser dibelakangnya.

"Oh! Kalian berdua ada disini? Kebetulan sekali. Yamamoto-sensei berpesan padaku untuk menyuruh kalian segera bersiap berangkat ke gensei malam ini juga. Tim persiapan melawan Arrancar pimpinan hitsugaya-taichou akan kembali menjalankan misi awalnya kembali."

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia saling berpandangan.

Benar juga…Masalah belum sepenuhnya selesai! Walau persoalan yang ditimbulkan Masamune telah benar-benar usai, peperangan dimusim dingin melawan Aizen nantinya masih harus diwaspadai. ini belum berakhir…

Pertarungan yang cukup melelahkan. Tak terasa hampir seminggu berlalu semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali dengan shinigami berambut putih itu, Masamune Hidemaru. Ketika Rukia tiba-tiba saja berpihak pada pria itu hingga dituduh sebagai pengkhianat. Ketika Masamune berhasil mencuri kupu-kupu neraka dari tangan Yumichika. Ketika mereka harus menyerbu menuju Soul society untuk mengejar pria itu. Ketika para shinigami harus bertarung satu sama lain. Ketika ia harus menyaksikan Rukia bersimbah darah melindunginya dari tebasan Masamune hingga gadis itu berubah menjadi hollow. Ketika semuanya berakhir seperti saat sekarang, sungguh waktu yang terasa singkat bagi ichigo.

Ya…Masamune Hidemaru…Pria yang telah menimbulkan banyak keributan hanya seorang diri. Sungguh, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Ichigo tak begitu membencinya sepenuh hati.

"Akupun... juga merasa demikian… Ia mengajakku bergabung dengannya, semata hanya untuk melindungiku. Kupikir aku tak berhak membencinya lebih jauh. Dan lagi perasaannya pada Hisana-sama begitu tulus." Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan beriringan menuju bukit Soukyoku, berbarengan dengan Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku dan Hitsugaya-taichou yang telah berjalan duluan didepan. Malam itu mereka harus segera menuju Karakura-chou kembali untuk melanjutkan misi.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Hitsugaya-taichou! Kalian juga!" Ukitake mengantar keberangkatan para shinigami itu dengan senyum ramah. Senkaimon yang telah resmi dibukakan para anggota Kidou corps untuk mereka bersinar begitu terang. Saking terangnya, membuat kepala licin Ikkaku ikut bersinar memantulkan cahaya(Yang kontan membuat Rangiku dan Yumichika tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tampang mencemooh).

"Sudah! Berhenti tertawa, Matsumoto, Ayasegawa! Kalian cepatlah! Kita harus bergegas!"

"Hahaha! Maaf taichou~! Ayo orang-orang bodoh! Kita harus bergegas! Aku harus segera menyempurnakan tugas seni rupaku secepat mungkin!" Rangiku merajuk sambil menyeka butiran air dipelupuk matanya, akibat tertawa terlalu keras.

"Benar juga…Tugas itu dikumpul besok ya…Karya seniku harus kupermak sedikit lagi…"Gumam Renji menimpali. Ichigo hanya bisa cengo dengan mata membulat, begitu percakapan antara Rangiku dan Renji barusan menyadarkannya akan hal yang sama sekali dilupakannya.

"GAWAT! AKU SAMA SEKALI BELUM MEMBUAT TUGAS SIALAN ITU!" Raungnya keras, menepuk-nepuk kepala orangenya dengan kesal.

"Tugas segampang itu? Dasar bodoh! Kalau begitu siap-siap saja Ichigo sebab Ochi-ssensei bakal menyemir rambutmu jadi hitam!"

"Jangan bercanda! Mana bisa aku membiarkan itu! Rukia! Bantu aku membuatnya dong!" pemuda itu mendelik kearah gadis shinigami disampingnya, yang ditanggapi gadis itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kerjakan sendiri, Ichigo! itulah akibatnya melalaikan tugas, dan juga akibat karena telah mencela gambar-gambarku yang indah!"

"Kau..! Awas kau nanti! Nah..Renji—"

"Sayang sekali aku sangat sibuk, Ichigo!"

"Toushirou!"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou! Jangan harap aku mau membantumu Kurosaki…"

Para shinigami itu serempak masuk kedalam senkaimon, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih kasak-kusuk tak karuan. Mau tak mau shinigami daikou itu ikut masuk untuk menyusul punggung rekan-rekannya yang telah terlebih dahulu ditelan sinar putih Senkaimon. Menuju kota Karakura…dimana pertempuran musim dingin yang jauh lebih berat menanti mereka…

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

**Jangan melalaikan tugas selagi kau memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakannya. Siapa tahu ada masalah besar menunggumu sehingga tak memberimu kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu. Hmm…Mungkin itulah pesan moral dari Fic ngaco ini ya…hehe^^**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan para readers selama ini! Semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan! Sampai jumpa di Chapter lain di fic yang lain juga…Semoga masih ada yang mau baca^^**


End file.
